The Beginning Fight
by SparkyFonzerri
Summary: Two boys are transported to a different world and they even have powers but when Dark Magic grows. It's up to Nick and his new friends the Lyoko Warriors (Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Alieta, and Jeremie) to stop X.A.N.A. and William (In later chapters) Watch Nick as he fights, gains powers, finds love, and just have fun! For Nick it's juice time! My first story! OC X Twilight OC X Fluttersh
1. Opening

Hello Readers! I thought that I would make this intro chapter to explain a few things before you start reading I started this story months ago with zero experiance so at first the story will be bad but trust me it gets better As for the story, I make things up as I go along so a few things might get out of place and for that i'm sorry My spelling isn't the best but from Chapters 14 to 19 there is no mistakes because I just got word and after 19 it stopped working so I have to use notepad I'm sorry for my mistakes on that My writting style is just my kind of style I just write ideas that I have and if I hear a good song, I find a way to put it in my story As I said at first the story sucks but it gets better so keep in there Thanks for taking your time to read this message

-Sparky 


	2. Before a New Life

[ Well my last story was a bust and I figured out why! I was unprepared and I never took my time so I thought of making a story that I thought of doing for quite a while. I don't own any MLP characters or anyone else who is famous but I do own my original characters and the song Out of Sight.[ Please rate and review]

Nick Dolley was a normal kid. He was 14 with black hair combed like the Fonz, Blue eyes like Elvis Presley was, and had a deep but great singing voice like Johnny Cash. He was a popular kid being the star of the football, basketball, soccer, baseball, and tennis teams. He loves old music, movies, and shows such as Happy Days. [which would explain his hair] One of his favorite shows to watch is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He couldn't really explain why he likes it but there's something about that show that he really likes. Nick always had his best friend by his side. Rick Deany is his best friend and also a brony but a nerd. Rick was always saying, "No matter how popular you get Nickie you've always been my best friend why don't you hang out with the Jocks?" and Nick would say the same thing "Most of those guys are jerks and we bronys got to stick together." Tonight was important to Nick since it was the night of the school talent show. "Man Rick I'm nervous what will I do?" Asked Nick. "Relax, Sing, Dance, and most importantly have fun!" laughed Rick. "My turn man! Wish me luck" said Nick as he left. Nick gets on stage and a single spotlight shines on him. "Hit it!" Yells Nick and than old rock music is being played.

_Tonight is a special night and the moon is shining bright._

_I want things to be right for our dinner tonight and when I saw you_

_It was out of sight. I've seen the mountains of the Rockies and the _

_Hills of Tennessee. When you stepped out from that door little darling I was _

_Happy to be me! Than under the moonlight from that old city light I knew _

_What I saw was way way Out of Sight. I've seen beautiful things in my life _

_but nothing could compare to your skin so soft and your long silky hair._

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be dating this great girl tonight. All I can _

_say is that this is Out of Sight. I've seen the mountains of the Rockies and the _

_Hills of Tennessee. When you stepped out from that door little darling I was _

_Happy to be me! Than under the moonlight from that old city light I knew _

_What I saw was way way Out of Sight. Hmmm ya under the moonlight…_

_Hmmmmmmmmm this is Out of Sight._

As the music ends the crowd is cheering. Nick walks off the stage. "I hope I did good," he thought to himself. "Great job man!" Rick said to me. When he got home he got first place in the Talent Show and was so tired the moment he laid down he fell asleep.

_That is the first chapter of my new story. I hope to write the second one tomorrow but we'll see. Til than Sonic the Brony is juicing out of here! See ya later_


	3. Maybe Another Normal Day

Ok guys this chapter won't be long since I'm moving today but I'll do my best

"AHHHHHHH" yelled somebody and woke up Nick with a start. "Man I'm going to kill Rick" he thought to himself. As Nick walked into the living room he saw Rick in the corner. "This is a dream not real" he said really fast. "Dude what's wrong?" asked Nick. "I'm not at home" he said. Nick rolled his eyes "dude you're at my house because I let you sleep here last night. "That's not what I meant" Rick said look up. "Forget it! What time is it? Asked Nick. "Time to watch The Hub" he replied. "I think my favorite episode is on today," said Nick. "Which one" asked Rick. "Feeling Pinkie Keen" said Nick. Nick walked into his bathroom and put hairgreese in his hair and like always combed it like the Fonz. "Have you been outside yet" asked Nick. "Why do you think I was panicking?" he replied. " Oh brother. Was it cold out?" Nick said "Yea it was" replied Rick. Nick put on a white tee shirt and his leather jacket. "Hello Fonzie" yelled Rick. " I'm way too cool. Eayyyy!" said Nick. They watched MLP: FIM for an hour. Than Nick went outside. "What the crap! Yelled Nick. "Now do you know why I was panicking?" "Yep so are we where I think we are?" "I think so but how did we get here?" They somehow landed in the world of Ecrestira _**[I know I didn't spell it write but I'm not the best speller so please just bare with me] Ok now that I got that chapter done I'm happy but I'm also mad at myself for making it so short but like I said I'm moving so that means moving boxes and stuff like that but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Til than I gotta juice and cut loose! See ya later! **_


	4. Surprises!

Alright guys sorry it's been awhile but I moved and this other house I'm in doesn't have wifi so… ya. Anyway All I will say is you'll be surprised about what will happen in this and also in future chapters. I will update when I can and sorry it took me so long to finally get this on here. I don't own Sonic or any related characters Enjoy! One more thing it will now be in 1st person as Nick and I don't own the song "Never Easy For Us" and I Was The One". Anyway lets take a look at the future!

5 Years Later

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all I can say.

"What do you think you're doing?! You will die if you keep this up! Aren't you worried about your boy!" yelled Caliber

. "Ofcourse I am but if I stop now everypony will die too including him and Twilight. Am I still in Hedgehog form?" I asked

. "Yes for the moment but how long do you think you will last against him?" He asked

. "Oh no here he comes! Juice time!" I said.

I ran faster than I've ever gone before. Caliber

finally spoke "Hey Nick what happened between you two? You used to be best friends and you we're until…"

I cut him off "Until his greed destroyed all the goodness in him one year ago. But the greed started 5 years ago when I first came here. Like a wise guy once said that was then, this is now…

5 Years in the Past

"We're not in Kansas anymore" I finally managed to say.

I looked down and I saw my shoes but these weren't my shoes. I looked as his shoes and than mine.

"Dude you're wearing Sonics shoes" Rick called to me.

"and you're wearing Shadows shoes" I called to him.

I bent down to touch them and the moment I touched them I was in a bright light for a second.

I looked up and I saw Rick with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open.

"What" I said but that wasn't my voice. It sounded like Jaleel White when he played Sonic. "Dude look in the mirror" he said.

I went to the bathroom and I couldn't believe what I saw. "I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" I yelled.

I was Classic Sonic. I touched those shoes again and I was in a bright light again and I looked like I was back to normal.

"That's scientifically impossible!" Rick yelled.

"Anything from MLP is Impossible remember?" I said.

"True" he said. "Touch your shoes and I'll touch mine. Let's see what powers we got."

He touched his shoes and he turned into Shadow and I touched mine.

"Ok lets juice!" I said. I started running but I was going so fast! I knew I had all of Sonics powers.

I even did a spindash! I stopped in front of Rick.

"Ok lets see what you can do." I noticed that we are in a pasture not far from Canterlot.

Rick also had all of Shadows powers.

"Sweet dude! I'm going to run to Ponyville so make new friends."

"You mean try to woo Twilight right?" He said laughing. I blushed."

"Maybe anyway I'm gone." I said

"Good luck with that. I'm going to meet Fluttershy," He said. I bursted out laughing hard.

"What's so funny? He asked.

"Think about it. You're Shadow, One of the scariest guys on Sonic. Fluttershy is the most nervous one on MLP. Think about it." I said when I finished.

"Gotta Juice and cut loose!" I said and ran toward Ponyville.

I was running and suddenly I got knocked out. I finally woke up a few minutes later still in Sonic form. I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash trying to wake me up.

"Are you ok?" she said.

"I think I can Rainbow Dash" I said than I realized what I said.

"oh no" I said to myself.

"How do you know my name" she said looking at me spaciously.

"Who wouldn't know who the greatest flyer in Equestira is?" I said.

"I know right! What are you anyway?" She said.

I stood up proud. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." I said.

"Nice name" she said. An idea flew in my head.

"I'm also the fastest thing alive" I said proudly.

"Want a bet?" she said.

"How bout a race? From here to Ponyville Library." I said getting ready to run.

"Why there?" she asked while she was stretching her wings.

"It's at the other end of town".

"Ready. Set. Go!" She yelled.

"Ok lets do it to it!" I ran for 3 seconds and I was there.

I soon saw Rainbow Dash a few minutes later.

"How did you do that?!" she yelled.

"Simple. I'm the fastest thing alive" I smirked

"I gotta get home. I'm tiered after that race. I'll see you later" she said and raced back home.

I need to think of an excuse to go in there. I got it! I can research hedgehogs here! That's a good idea. I knocked on the door and Spike awnsered it.

"Ya what can I do ya for? And what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a hedgehog and I just want to do a little research." I said.

"A hedgehog! Are you serous?" I heard a voice behind the door and I saw an angel named Twilight Sparkle.

After I snapped out of my daze I said "Ya what about it? Aren't there hedgehogs around here?".

"No. They've been extinct for hundreds of years." She said astonished.

"If we were extinct I wouldn't be here now would I? I asked.

"I must write a letter to…

I cut her off "Princess Celestia am I right?".

"Yes but how did you…

again I cut her off " Because I know who you are and your friends and please don't ask why but I do. Please don't tell her about us just yet. Wait until me and Shadow get things ready."

She just looked shocked when she snapped out of it she asked "Who's Shadow?"

"My best friend and another Hedgehog. Hey there's a book I was looking for!" I picked out a book called "Hedgehog History".

"I have just a few questions for you" she said.

"ok shoot!" I said as got in a chair. " Ok first question do hedgehogs have any special powers?"

"Only me and Shadow have powers but other Hedgehogs don't". She picks up a pen and started writing. "Next question what powers do you have?"

"I have super speed, spindash, boost, homing attack, Blue Tornado and some sort of super strength". "Amazing" she muttered as she wrote.

"Now this next question and this is just out of curiosity but what is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?

I smiled "You"

. She blushed a very deep red. "Really?" she said.

"Yes I mean it. Anyway I'm gone. I have to meet Shadow at our house. I'll come by to see you again sometime soon."

She was still blushing "please do" she said. I jumped up in the air and my feet turned into a blur "It's juice time!" I yelled and I rocketed out of there. "Oh no"

I muttered as I went to get a pail of water.

I went so fast that the library caught on fire!

I got the pail and I went back to find Twilight scared at the top of the stairs yelling, "Help!"

"Spin and win time!" I said as I did a blue tornado and the fire was soon put out.

"Thank you" she said as she came down the stairs.

"No prob after all I started it by accident when I ran" I said nervously.

"Anyway gotta juice!" And I ran out of there.

Smooth move hedgehog. Smooth move. I looked ahead and saw a portal. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I ran into the portal and I was in Princess Celestia's Throne room. When I finally managed to stop I was right infront of her and all her guards had their spears pointed at me. I bowed to the Princess.

"I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to come here".

The princess had a shocked face. "I haven't seen a hedgehog in hundreds of years" She said.

"Like I said I didn't mean to come here anyway gotta run!"

I said and I ran out of Canterlot. This is bad. I finally got home and I saw Rick crying on the couch. I already knew why. I touched my shoes and turned back to normal.

"Just be nice to her and try not to sound scary" I said as I walked in.

"Maybe anyway I'm beat" he said.

"I hope Celestia doesn't come looking for Sonic here." I said nervously.

He looked at me "What did you get us in now?" he asked madly.

"Well I found out that Hedgehogs are extinct and well I may have gone to Canterlot by accident and meet the princess before running away."

"AH! WHY IS IT NEVER EASY FOR US?!" he yelled.

I touched my shoes and picked up my guitar and started singing.

Why is it never easy for us?

Why is the road that we travel always so rough?

No easy choices, never clear-cut.

Oh why tell me why is it never easy for us?

We're standing at the crossroads once again with a storm up ahead and our back to the wind.

Got to reach down inside try to find some strength

Another mountain to climb, another river to swim.

Why is it never easy for us?

Why is the road that we travel always so tough?

No easy choices, never clear-cut.

Oh why tell me why is it never easy for us?

Oh why tell me why is it never easy for us?

I put my guitar down.

"Your singing always cheers me up even if it's a sad song," Rick said.

We heard a knock on the door and we quickly touched our shoes.

"Please don't let it be Celestia, Please don't let it be Celestia, Please don't let it be Celestia." I said to myself and I opened the door and it was Princess Celestia and Luna and The Mare 6.

"Good grief" was all I can say.

"May we come in?" Princess asked.

"Of course ya'll can. Hey Shadow we have visitors!" I said.

"I know that why do you think I heard a knock. " he yelled in the kitchen.

"What did ya'll come by here anyway?"

"Trying to find the truth" Celestia said.

I turned on the TV and MLP would be on in 5 minutes.

"Watch this and It sould explain a few things" I said.

After they watched the episode their faces were in shock.

"You've been spying on us?" Twilight asked on the verge of tears.

"Please let me explain you see…"

For the first time I was cut off by Twilight

"You lied to me!"

"No I didn't! Listen if you would let me explain…"

"You made me so happy and than the princess tells me that a very fast blue hedgehog run in and out of her courtroom and asked me if I knew anything. And than…

"TWILIGHT! Listen to me. I'm not from these parts. I'm from a different universe. In our universe you're all part of a TV show and people are always watching you. In my universe Equestira doesn't exist!"

I could see that Twilight was crying heavily.

"Look Twi you've had a long day, I can tell so you can stay in the guest room tonight ok? Celestia I'll come by the castle tomorrow to explain more things but I think we're all tiered. We can do the introduction another time ok?"

They simply nodded and left.

Shadow finally comes in

"Dude do you think we should show her our true form?" I asked

Twilight shot up fast "Are you a changeling?" She asked nervously

"No we're not I'll tell the whole story tonight" I said as I touched my shoes and appeared back to normal

"Is that what you really look like?" She asked

"Yes, how did you find us anyway?" I asked

"We heard singing so we followed the voice. You have a nice singing voice," She said happily

I picked up my guitar. Let me play you a song. I played a slow rock n roll beat from the 50s

I was the one who taught her how to kiss

They way that she kisses you now

And you know the way she touches you cheek

Well I taught her how

I was the one who taught her how to cry

When she wants you under her spell

The sight of her tears drives you out of you mind.

I taught her so well!

And then one day I had my lover

As perfect as could be

She lived,

She love,

She laughed,

She cried.

And it was all for me!

I'll never know who taught her how to lie now that it's over and done

Who'll learned a lesson when she broke my heart.

I was the one!

And then one day I had my lover

As perfect as could be

She lived,

She love,

She laughed,

She cried.

And it was all for me!

I'll never know who taught her how to lie now that its over and done

Who'll learned a lesson when she broke my heart.

I was the one!

When I ended both Twilight and Rick were crying.

"That was a pretty song" Twilight said

"Ya it was sung by Elvis Presley in 1956" I said

"It's already 10:34 we better get some sleep" Rick said

"Ok man I hear you." Than I looked at Twilight "Don't tell Celestia that I have a different form. Outside of this house I'm Sonic The Hedgehog got it?" I said

"Ok I promise" she said

"Thanks Twi, I'm going to bed. You're room is the third door on the left" I said

"thank you" she said as she walked to the door.

"goodnight guys" I yelled

"Goodnight" I heard back and fell asleep

Ok The longest chapter I'll probity ever make since I took so long to start writing. Incase you didn't know I wrote all of this at once so I could get it off my chest. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not going to make this a crossover since that isn't the real Sonic or Shadow. Until next time I'm juicing! See ya later! I might get the next chapter up next week.


	5. Good Grief!

Hey guys i'm just going to say i know my story is bad and confusing but i'm trying to deviop writing skills and i learn from my mistakes. I usally use Word but i'm using Notepad this time. Again i'm sorry if you don't like it but like i said it's my first story and you would epect a first story to be bad if the person never wrote a story before but it wil get better so please go with the flow. I don't own the songs Hot Wings and Brothers of the Highway

*5 years in the future*

"Shit!" I yelled "We need to stop him. Any plans?" I asked Calaber "Plans! You always come up with the plans!" He yelled "Good point. Like the day I meet you?"  
"Percisly"  
"Yep. I remember it like it was yesterday. That day changed my life..."  
Suddenly he came out of the mist. "We'll have to inprovise!"  
"Inprovise! How will we do that?"  
"We'll find out shortly"

*5 years in the past*

As the sun shined in my face I was getting a little hot under the collar. I smelled something good.I am hungry so I headed out the door into the kicthen.  
I peeked in the door and i froze and hid on the wall. Shit when did Celestia get here? What am I ging to do? I touched my shoes and became Sonic. I bet she wants me to explain myself. I can't say i'm human or else she might... well i don't know but usally in the fanfics i read it's not good. Oh shit!  
Another thing most of the fanfics I read says that she can read minds. I hope it's not true "It's true!" I heard Celestia say Shit! Oh man I can't think of anything but the more i try not to think of anything, the more stuff i think of like how i've always had a crush on Twilight and how I find Rarety annoying sometimes and how... shit! She can hear me now.  
"Yes I can! I heard Shit! Well there's no use in hiding now. I need the think. I need to get my guitar. So I went to get it.  
Wait is Shadow up?  
"Hey Shadow are you up?"  
"I am now what!" I heard down the Hall.  
"I need us to play our party song"  
"Why? It's too damn early!"  
"It's one in the afternoon"  
"oh. Fine get me get my bongos." I saw him walk out of with room with his bongos "Are you ready?"  
"The faster you finish, the faster i can get back to sleep."  
He started playing

I wanna party, I wanna samba I wanna party, I wanna samba I Wanna party and live my life I wanna party and fly!  
Hey! I wanna fly, fly just like the birds but you are bird Oh maybe right so let me fly just like a Rocket than Ok Fly so high that need to come down for Oxygen Hey!  
Cause when we start it baby ani't no, ani't no stoping it Hey Cause I just wanna live my life and party Hey All I want is to be free and rock my body Hey I've been around the world and I want to live my life in Rio, in Rio, in Rio i realize I wanna party, I wanna samba I wanna party and fly!  
I'm that samba, samba master, master, master, master, master Who shall sound from my ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster?  
You dance fast but I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster You're too slow, you need to catch up You can dance and dance but I wanna party, I wanna samba I wanna party, I wanna samba I Wanna party and live my life I wanna party and fly! "Let's end it here" I yelled "Fine by me, I get to get some sleep now" he said and left Great now what will I do? I can't lie because she'll know I lied because she can read my mind but I don't want to tell her the truth eather Who do I know that might help me out I got it! Twilight has been Celestia's student for years and knows her inside and out. She can also help me but i'm aching for a run "Hey Twilight! Are you up?" I yelled "I'm just brushing my mane, why do you ask?" she yells back I run to her door "Celestia is in the Kitchen and I think she want awnsers. But I don't ant to tell her everything and since she can read my mind I don't know what to do!" I wispered "Leave her to me. I can talk to her" She said Than she opened the door and the next thing I knew I blacked out When I came to all I heard was mumbling "I think he's coming to" I heard a voice say "What happend?" I finally managed to say "When I opened the door, I opened the door on your face. You were stuck on the wall than you passed out" I reconized the voice was Twilight "How do I look?"  
"Like a hedgehog"  
"Great!"  
"How long was I out?"  
"About an hour. I talked to Celestia and you were right"  
"As always"  
"She left but she'll be talking to you soon"  
"In the meantime i'm going for a run"  
I jumped up and ran out the door Just what I need! Fast and free going over 200mph As i ran I noticed something strange Darkness is getting stronger. I can feel the energy surrounding me and getting stronger "This might mean trouble. I must warn Celestia but how will I do it?" i said to myself I started to run but about 5mins later i triped on a stone I noiced i was a colored emerald WHAT! It can't be! It's a Chaos Emerald! If i'm right maybe I can...  
I picked up the Blue Chaos Emerald and held it tight "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled and i focoused the energy to Celestia's throne room I opened my eyes and i was standing a few meters from Celestia "Great! I can't believe it worked!" I yelled which caught the attention of alot of ponies in the room "Sorry to barge in unannouced Princess but this is a emergency" I told her She pointed to my emerald "What is that? I can feel chaos energy from that gem" She said sternly "This is a Chaos Ememald but that doesn't mattter. I was on a run but as a ran I could feel Dark energy aound me and it was very stong "I can feel it too but I don't know it's origin" She said "I can't just sit around when who knows what is doing stuff that might be threating!" I yelled I turned to run "where are you going?" She asked "To find out what I can as fast as I can"  
I held up the Chaos Emerald "CHAOS CONTROL!" I focoused on my house this time and I opened my eyes and I was at my front door It's quite... too quite. Maybe Pinkie Pie is throwing me a party! Oh man i've always wanted to do this!  
I snuck into the back of the house and sure enough the Mane 6, Spike and Luna (I wonder why) was staring at the door I noticed a bucket of cold water on the table next to me. Oh this will be good!  
I grabed to the bucket and threw the water on Pinkie Pie She jumped in the air and ran out the house fast and shervering Me, Spike, Rainbow Dash fell to the floor laughing our asses off When we caught our breaths we just looked at each other and continued laughing "You got her good dude!" Rainbow told me "I know right! When oppertuinity come knocking on your door, you awnser it!" I said Pinkie Pie finally came back a few minutes later and gave me a evil stare than she started laughing "Good one!" she told me "Back home I was kown as a prank master!" I said "WAIT! HOWDIDYOUKNOWABOUTMYSURPRISE PARTY? NOONEEVERFINDSOUTABOUTMYSURP RISEPARTIES!" SHE SAID REALLY FAST "It was to quite so i figured it must have been a party" i said I went to my bookshelf to find something to read and I saw something that cought my eye It didn't have a cover so i turned to some random page "Space-Rifes- A small poral that can take you to a alternete universe. They are usally unpredictable"  
So thats why the chaos emeralds are heard but i wonder...  
Just then Celestia came though the door "Sorry i'm late everypony but I had to tend to bussness" she said Well that explains why Luna is here Celestia walked up to me "That gem you were holding, does it really bring chaos?"  
"If it's in the wrong hands yes but there's 7 of them. We need to find them"  
"How?"  
"Chaos Emeralds are drawn together so the brighter one shines, the closer you are to one"  
"I'm worried about the darkness"  
"I'm sure we'll be able to stop it" "I hope so"  
She walks away Great now what will I do?  
I suddenly saw from the cornr of my eye Twilight running outside with a worried look on her face Now I got something to do I ran out and hid behind a tree. Just like in the show, she was talking to herself "What to do? I can feel chaos energy from Sonic [He hasn't told her his real name yet] and he might be..."  
"Might be what?" i said from behind the tree. Oh shit!  
She turned than blushed "Oh um nothing... I... um..."  
"Don't worry. The energy is coming from the Chaos Emerald i found" I said "Chaos Emerald?"  
"Ya it's a really powerful gem. In the wrong hands they could be a threat, thats why i keep all 7 of them... but all I have is one right now"  
Wait it's glowing "It's glowing! That means..."  
I saw a bright red light a few meters from me "Yes! Here's another one!" I said I found the Red Chaos Emerald!  
"Two down, Five to go!" I told Twilight Man this might be easier than I thought Tomarrow i'll try to ask Twi out since i'm too scared to do it tonight.  
what could go wrong?  
*The next day*  
I woke up early in a cold sweat I wish I could remember what I dreamed of I need to get her attention and I got a plan!  
I went to get my Gibson "I'm heading to town" I yelled What song will I play? I want a fast paced song so... I'l play Brothers of the Highway by George Strait!  
I got to town square and i was setting up my stuff Suddenly a pegisi stopped me "Do you need any help? I'm looking for something to do." He said He was a Black pegisi with a White Mane and his cutie mark was a White Record "Sure. Can you play any insterments?"  
"Almost all kinds"  
"Good I need you to play the drums"  
"No prob i'll go home to get my set"  
"What's you name?"  
The way he talks sounds so familier "My name is Sparky Arther Fonzerelli but people call me..."  
I interupted "Fonzie!"  
"Ya... and The Fonz how did you know?"  
"I've heard about you" I lied I know that Arther Fonzerelli is from Happy Days [1974-1984]  
"Ok be back in 10 minutes" I told him "Eayyyyyy" He said and hurryed home Man he does act like the Fonz anyway back to work By the time Fonz came back I was finished "Ok here's the music" I handed him the paper "Got it!"  
"Are you ready?"  
"Go for it!"  
We started playing Dimmonds on the windsheild as heaven starts to cryt Detrot In his rear-view mirror his angel waves goodbye She knows he's gotta go, she knows he's one of themD Brothers of the highway, childen of the wind!  
That Detrot deasil pirate ship goes rolling out again Sailing for the setting sun, freedom's you best friend!  
Brothers of the highway, children of he wind!  
[I saw a bunch of ponys including Twilight has come to see me and Sparky play]  
He puts the pedal to the metal, tryin' to outrun the rain Another shot of truck stop coffee goes runnin' though his vains This country turns on 18 wheels, thank God we can depend, on Brothers of the highway, childen of the wind!  
That Detrot deasil pirate ship goes rolling out again Sailing for the setting sun, freedom's you best friend!  
Brothers of the highway, children of he wind!  
[By now everypony was clapping their hooves together]  
Carolina west to Denver, Baton Rouge east to Pittsburgh,  
Portland down to San Diego, Sail on, Sail on.  
Tallahassee north to Boston, Up to Bangor west to Austin,  
Coast to coast, sea to sea, sail on, sail on [By now almost everypony was confused but went along with it]  
You Brothers of the highway, childen of the wind!  
That Detrot deasil pirate ship goes rolling out again Sailing for the setting sun, freedom's you best friend!  
Brothers of the highway, children of he wind!  
God bless you Brothers of the highway, children of the wind!  
Everypony clapped and cheered "Do you want to do another one?" Sparky yelled "Sure give me a sec!"  
I put my Gibson down and ran to my house to get music from Rip It Up for drums "Here it is" and i ran back "Man you're fast!" Sparky said I handed him the music "That's why my name is Sonic" I said "Are you ready?" I yelled "You bet I am!" He said I'll end it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	6. Confession

Ok everypony I hope you liked my last chapter. It takes me days to write a chapter and I started writing this after my last chapter came out I'm using notepad until I get Word so if you don't like it please bare with me.I don't own the songs Johnny B. Good but i changed it slightly and Can't Help Falling In Love

Looking behind me I saw Sparky and a few other ponies playing different insterments "It's funny that I just sung one song and now most of Ponyville is seeing us" I yelled to Sparky "Stay cool and work with your music. You seem nervous about something" He said We are taking a break. We've been playing for three hours and it was still daytime "Nah i'm cool man" I said I knew I was lying. Twilight hasn't left at all and I was getting tierd "How much longer will we be playing?" He asked "When we get back on stage about 30 more minutes" "ok man"  
I could only play a few more songs When we all got back on stage everypony cheered and clapped "If I may there's one song i would to sing alone with me playing my guitar,  
This song is for somepony I know"  
I grabed my Gibson and started playing

Wise men say, "Only fools rush in",  
for I can't help falling in love with you Shall I say would it be a sin, for I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Daring so you know somethings are ment to be Take my hand. take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Daring so you know somethings are ment to be Take my hand. take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love... with you

Someponies had tears in their eyes and the rest clapped and cheered "Thanks everypony!"  
I ran to everypony playing behind me "Alright do a mix of R&B and try to keep up ANd I started To my surprise they cought up

Down to loiusianna down to New Orleans back down in the wood amoung the evergreens Stood a log cabin made of earth and wood Lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode He never really learned to read or writ so well,  
but he could play a guitar just like he's ringing a bell Go go! Go Johnny Go go! Go Johnny go go go! Go Johnny go go! Go Johnny go go go! Johnny B. Goode His momma said "someday you will be a man!  
You would be the leader of a big old band Many Peo... er ponies coming from miles around To listen to you playin til the stars go down Someday your will be in lights saying Johnny B. Goode tonight"  
Go Go go! Go Johnny Go go! Go Johnny go go go! Go Johnny go go! Go Johnny go go go! Johnny B. Goode Go go! Go Johnny Go go! Go Johnny go go go! Go Johnny go go! Go Johnny go go go! Johnny B. Goode

"Thanks for coming everypony but we need to leave now so we hope you have a nice day" Everypony cheered and cheered "Dude we need to form a band" I said to Sparky "I know! We need to meet up sometime!"  
"Sure! How about Sugercube Corner 2 days from now?"  
"sure see you than"  
He left in quite a hurry I guess he was late for something I looked around but I couldn't find Twilight I guess I blew it "Chaos Control!" I yelled and I found myself at Fluttershys house Why did I think of this place? Oh well I need to talk to someone So I knocked on the door "Who... Who is there?" i heard "Sonic" I said I wonder if she's scared of me "Oh... um what brings you here?" she slightly opened to door Suddenly she opened it wider "Are you ok? You don't look too good!" She said in a caring voice "I don't?" and she hoofed me a mirror My eyes were a little red and I was crying I didn't know I was crying "I need to talk to somepony and knowing you... it would be nice but i'm a little scared" I Told her "Oh don't be scared, come inside and i'll make you some tea. You can tell me whats wrong"  
I walked inside her cottage and I saw animals everywhere Why am I not surprised?  
I sat down on her couch and I saw him... Angel Bunny!  
I've always hated that bunny since he's always disrespecting Fluttershy He just gave me a cold stare "If I see or hear of you hurting or disrepecting her than trust me you won't like it at all" I told him He just gave me a cold stare "Tea's ready!" I heard her call so i went into the kichen "Ok tell me you're problem and i'll help you anyway I can"  
I got all nervous and choked up in words I finally said it "I'm in love" I said She was taken by surprise at first than she smiled "Oh i'm so happy for you! Do I know the lucky mare?" she asked I nodded slowly "Wonderful! Who is it?"  
I started crying "I... I... Why does it hurt so much?!" I yelled She patted my back "Why don't you tell me what happend"  
"Ok well it started when..."  
*Meanwhile at Twilight's treehouse*  
Twilight POV What can I do?  
What will I do?  
Suddenly a knock came at my door "Come in" I said Rarity came thought the door smiling but when she saw my face she gasped "Twilight dear are you alright?" she asked "Ya why?" I knew i was lying "Twilight dear don't lie to me! Your eyes are red and you looked like you were crying so what's wrong?"  
"I... I think i'm in love"  
"Oh that's wonderful! Who may I ask is this lucky colt?"  
I suddenly got very nervious "Well..."

Back at Fluttershys cottage "I love Twilight" At Twilight's house "I love Sonic"

I know it's short but this might be the only chance I have to update til awhile so here's the chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it 


	7. Oh No!

Sorry i'm taking so long but I've been working on my script for my first live action movie "T.C.'s Big Mouth"  
Anyway i hope you like this chapter!

Nick POV Fluttershy was shocked about what I just told her "I always have. People think it's wierd but love is love. Why should some people worry about other people they don't even know? I've never had the heart to tell her so i'll tried to do it by song.  
What started out as me and a friend playing and singing turned into a three hour consert! I sang a love song near the end When it ended a few minutes later I didn't see her anywhere and..."  
I was crying hard "Shhh It's ok. Maybe she got emotional" She said "I don't know... what if she doesn't like me?"  
Meanwhile at Twilights house Twilight POV "Twilight dear i'm so happy for you!" Rarity said as she jumped up and down "Ya but I think he loves somepony else"  
"What makes you say that dear?"  
"Well he sang a love song for somepony he loves but e didn't say who. It could be anypony"  
"Yes dear it could be anypony... including you"  
"I... I don't know"  
"What will I do?"  
At Fluttershys house Nick POV "I need to go for a run. It helps me think. Maybe i'll look for a Chaos Emerald while i'm out" I said "A What?" she asked "That's right. You don't know about them yet. Thank you for cheering me up"  
"Anytime and if you can't sleep come over here and maybe I can help you... If thats ok with you"  
"Sure thing. Til next time gotta juice!"  
I ran outta there at my normal 200mph speed Could she be right? Could Twilight... nah I got one of my chaos emeralds wait ran in a random direction I was running than I blacked out A few hours later "Uh my head" I managed to say I looked up and I was in the Canterlot Gardens and I hit the statue of Discord That explains alot I relized i was in human form Shit! I gotta touch my shoes fast!  
I quickly did so and no sooner that i turned headgehog Celestia, Luna, and Cadence came with some gaurds "Hedgehog, why are you in my garden?" Celestia asked "who and what is that?" Cadence said "I was looking for a Chaos Emerald going 200MPH and I ran into the statue" I said "Funny you should say that" She said Than she levitated 2 Chaos Emeralds to me "Yes! 4 down and 3 to go!" I yelled Both Luna and Cadence looked at me confused Celestia looked at the two and said "I'll explain later" and they just nodded "What happens if you get all 7 anyway?" she asked "It would be a source of great power. That's why I keep them all in line and... wait what's that?  
I saw a green glow in the distence and I think I know what it is but i'm not sure"  
I quickly ran there and back "Yep just as I thought. Can you keep this safe?" and I ran back there and I picked up the giant green emeraldand ran back to the princesses "Is that another Chaos Emerald?" Celestia asked "No but it's something more powerful... this is the Master Emerald" i said "What does it do?"  
"It controls the power of the chaos emeralds"  
"That's why you need it safe" "Ya and we have to prepare"  
"Prepare for what?"  
"Ha don't get mad but... when I slammed into the staue i may have broken it..."  
"WHAT!" The three princess said at the same time "I didn't relize it until now" I told them Great now I have to fix this and fast. I'll need the remaining emeralds "What are you planning?" Celestia asked "I have a plan but I don't know if it will work" I said I placed one hand on the master emerald "The survers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is enriched in the surver is to unify the chaos. We need your power master emerald to locate the other emeralds!" and I was engulfed in light than the remaining chaos emeralds flew torward me All 7 Emeralds circled around me going faster and faster "What going on?!" Celestia yelled "Don't worry i'm transforming into *I was engulfed in light and I turned yellow, my quills were up and I was floating* Super Sonic!"  
"huh? I fell chaos energy close to here that means..."  
And I flew away I know Discord can't be far but he's a god. I could be defeated but it's a 50/50 chance Wait! Whats that?  
I saw something long and skinny passing though the trees I has to be him I flew down there and cought up with him "Time for some fun!" I heard him say "Wanna bet?" I said "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled and a golden beam hit him hard He fell unconous "Now to take him to Celestia before he wakes up" I said to no one So I flew to the garden When I landed I turned back to normal Celestia just smiled while Luna and Cadence just looked wide-eyed "You never sece to surprise me" Celesia told me "You better take care of him before he wakes up cause I got a felling there's a battle coming up" I told her and I ran home The Dark Energy is getting stronger... I can feel it Something big is coming... what ever it is it will be the end of ecrestia as I know it I have to stop it

Ok this chapter is short but in the next chapter everything changes so I better start writing it I will say that this is the begining for what I have planned 


	8. The Takeover Part 1

Here's the turning point of the story is in this chaper and in the next one too enough stalling, lets get hauling!

"OWWW" I said I fell off the bed... again Shit why do I do that?  
I looked at the time... 7:23am It's early so I guess i'll go see Fluttershy I need to ask her for some advice about Twilight So I grabed one of the Chaos Emeralds from my shoes and focoused my energy on Fluttershys Cottage "Chaos Control" I opened my eyes and I was there "Gotta Love Telaporting" I said to myself I knocked on the door "Just a second" I heard A few moments later the door opened slightly "Oh Sonic are you alright? After you left I got worried and..."  
I cut in "Ya i'm fine, I just had to think but I managed to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds" I told her "The what?" She asked "Damn I keep forgetting you don't know about them"  
"Could you tell me about them so I won't get confused again? If that's ok with you" "Ok" and I held my blue one up "This gem is extremely powerful. There's 7 of them and if I get all of them I become very powerful in the wrong hands these gems will be very threatful. That's why I keep them. Now enough of that I want to talk... about Twi" I told her "Ofcourse you can. Come inside" She said and opened her door I sat down on the couch and she sat in a chair "I don't know what to do and AHHHHHHH!" DAMN I GOT A GIANT HEADACHE! sHIT!  
"GET SOMEPONY FAST! I DON'T THINK THIS IS A NORMAL HEADACHE!" i YELLED She quickly ran out the door and came back a few minutes later with... uh oh Twilight I was sqerming on the floor and yelling "HURRRY AND HELP!"  
I was surrounded by a Purple Arua and my headache stopped "Thanks Twi... wait a second!"  
I grabed my Chaos Emerald and sat it down in the middle of the room It was glowing extremely bright "Oh no! I was right. My headache was not a normal one." I said "What caused it than?" asked Twilight "I stared at her with a serious look "Dark Magic" I said "HOW?!" asked Twilight "I've been sensing dark magic getting stronger for the past few days. Ever since yesterday It's been harder to sense it. I guess it got to powerful and damaged the sensing part of my brain"  
I looked around "Gotta Juice!" I yelled and ran toward the Castle I smashed into something and when I looked up it was a Canterlot gaurd "Hello... and Goodbye" I said and I looked for the Chaos Emerald than I remembered Damn I left it at Fluttershys Cottage The Gaurd just stared at me with pure hate "Later!" I yelled and ran back to the cottage When I came back they were talking and surprised to see me back "I forgot my Chaos Emerald" I said and got it from the floor I noticed Twilight was blusing hard but I didn't say a thing "You might be in danger so get the rest of your friends and get on the next train out of here" I told them After I ran home to get the rest of the emeralds I got worried I'm being watched Dark Magic has carupt that guard but maybe... oh no I gotta get to the castle!  
All the emeralds circled around and I was engulfed in a bright light I opened my eyes and I was floating I flew into the castle in a matter of seconds "WE HAVE TO GET LUNA OUT OF HERE AND NOW!" I yelled "Slow down and tell me why" Celestia said "The dark magic is carupting different people, I have a preduction that if we don't get Luna out of here tonight than it would be the return of..."  
I heard a voice behind me "Nightmare Moon" and the voice belonged to Luna "Where's the safest place we can go?" I asked "There's the Crystel Kingdom" Celestia said "Great now..."  
We all heard an explotion "What was that?" Luna asked I looked out the window With tear rolling down my eye I saw it was the train that the mane 6 was in "The Elemants of Harmany are gone" I said slowly "Who is causing this dark magic?" I asked Suddenly Discord came from out of nowhere with a worried expression in his face "Did you cause this?" I asked with slight anger in my face "No... but I know what's happening"  
"Spil the beans!" I said loudly "I don't have any beans!" He said slightly annoyed "No it's an expression It means tell us what you know" I yelled "Just look at the cyrstel kindow and see for yourself" he said We all looked in that derection and saw black crystels all around "Oh no! We need to fix this but without the elements... it's no use" I said with tears in my eyes "What about those Chaos Emeralds of yours?" Celestia asked My eyes shoot up "Yes... if I can distroy the source of the magic it should revirse. I'll do it for The Princesses,  
i'll do it for Equestira, and most inportant to me... i'll do it for Twilight" I said "If I don't come back... well you can figure that out" Isaid said and flew right out of there I know if I don't come back than i'll be dead and Equestia would be plunged into eternal darkness I will advinge Twilight and her friends! I just can't belive she's dead I stormed there with tears in my eyes and when I got there the kingdom looked... fine?  
There was ponies everywhere and they all looked happy Oh no it was a trick!  
Maybe... oh no LUNA!  
When I got out of the kindom I saw dark swirling clouds above Caterlot "Oh no this can't be happening" I said and flew faster than i've ever gone but i hit a tree and blacked out..

*3 weeks later*  
I heard mummbling sounds "I think he's coming out of it" I heard a voice said but she sounded familier "Uh what happend?" I asked I than I shoot up "Oh no the castle!" I yelled and tryed to stand up but I couldn't "You souldn't stand up yet, you're still hurt" Another voice said Again the voices sound familer "It doesn't matter. The love of my life was killed and now i'm the last hope to save the kingdom" I said crying "AWWW you poor thing. What was her name?"  
All the six ponies have dark hoods on "Twilight Sparkle"  
Than the pony called a different one to come "Do you mean this Twilight Sparkle?" she asked The other pony took off the hood and it was Twilight "You wern't killed in the explotion on the train?" I said happily "WE managed to hop off in time and we found you unconous "  
"For how long?" "3 weeks"  
"3 WEEKS!" "Don't worry about the princesses. They're here with us taking a nap"  
"Thank goodness. What happend while I slept?"  
"You were right. Your friend was corupt by Dark Magic and took over the kingdom"  
"Oh brother... that's not good at all. Where are we?"  
"In the Everfree Forest"  
Twilight was a sight for sore eyes "Oh and one more thing." Twilight said to me "Ya?" i said She leaned down and kissed me pasionally I was frozen into place About an hour later I snapped out of it "Are you ok?" Rainbow asked "I was in complete happiness"I said back "We need to hurry"mI heard a voice behind me and I turned my head "Hello Princess Celestia" I said "I wish we were under better conditions" I heard her say "We need to come up with a battle plan but it has to end with me getting into the throne room" I told her "Why? I'm sure the elements can help you" Celestia said "One way or another only one of us will come out alive Me or Shadow"  
"This won't be easy but first we need to plan" She said "Was I right about Luna?" I asked her "You're inside a tent right now and it's 3 in the afternoon, look outside" she said sadly "I'll take that as a yes" I said I walked out the tent and followed her until we reached another tent "Ok here's the plan..." I yelled

There's the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it 


	9. The Takeover Part 2: The Awakening

I'm on FIMFiction now! Under my name SonicTheBrony but it has a picture of Sparky I haven't forgot about him, he'll be important later anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Here's the plan!" I yelled Everypony stared at me like a was crazzy Celestia turned and said "You already have a plan?"  
"Look i'm going to stake out the area..."  
Some general stood up "It's too dangerous! How do we know you won't get cought?" he yelled "Wait just a sec" I said and ran out of there I went to the crystel kingdom and got some ice from the outside area and ran back I ran to the tent and threw the snowball to the general "I went 150 miles in 5 seconds do you really think i would get cought?"  
He just sat there dazed about what happend I'll stake out the out perimater for a week and come back here. Than we'll come up with another plan when I get back"  
Celestia knew what I was thinking but some of the Generals didn't "If I stake out the perimater than i'll see when the gaurds leave their post and what hapens at what times. After we get that information we can plan the attack" I said "I volantire to go with him" I heard behind me and I turned "It's to dangerous Twilight, I can do it since i'm extremely fast but I don't know about you" I told her "Well I don't care. I'm going weather you like it or not"  
"Look I can't let you go. If anything ever happend to you than..." I tear rolled down my eyes "I wouldn't know what to do"  
"I'm going!" She yelled really loud "Fine! But under one condition"  
"Ok what is it?"  
"When we're on the field you put on a invisability spell so no one will see you and deactivate it when we're at the tent"  
"Ok that'll work when do we leave?"  
"What day is it?"  
"Thursday"  
"We leave on Saterday" "great"  
I turned to the generals "We need to form a back up plan just in case mine doesn't work"  
Celestia just nodded "I'm going to my tent oh and by the way where is my tent?"  
"With Twilight" Celestia said "WHAT! Did you do that for me?"  
"No, she asked me to do it"  
I blushed and tried to hide it but Celestia saw it "Are you blusing?" She asked "n... no it's just hot in here"  
"I can read minds remember"  
"Oh right..."  
Twilight trotted up to me "Follow me" she said We walked out of that tent an\  
d went into a different one "Here's home" she said I looked around and it just had one bed, a book shelf, and a merror "Where do I sleep?" i asked "With me" she said WHAT! BEST DAY EVER!  
"We... we need to talk" she said Than I got all nervous "Ok what do ya need?" I said "I know about your feelings" She said "I kind of guessed when I rushed back to get the emerald 3 weeks ago"  
She seemed a little surprised "How?" SHe asked "You were blushing bright red! I'm not stupid so I thought Fluttershy told you and that's when I blacked out or... atleast that's what I remember last"  
"She did tell me but it was my fault since a pushed her to it. I only asked her why you were there and... i pushed her to tell me after she wouldn't do it" she said "Don't worry about it. You know my consert was dedicated to you"  
She just smiled with tears in her eyes "I... I love you" I heard her say My eyes shoot up What did you say?" I asked dazed and amazed "I love you!" She said loudly I just ran up to her "I love you too. We better..."  
Before I could say anything she leaned down and kissed me I was too surprised to say anything "We better get to sleep" She said I just nodded and went to the bed I still was shocked about what happend when I climbed into the bed When she got in she snuggled on me and said goodnight I snapped out of my daze and said "Are we offically a couple?" "Are we?" she asked "I... guess we are" I told her She just smiled and went to sleep I just relized something!  
I touched m shoes and nothing happend I guess i'm stuck like this now I finally went to sleep with the one I love right next to me

A/N I hate people when they give you a tarable review just for being creative. If my story isn't good keep it to yourself. It isn't my fault if it's bad! I have autisum so that might affect they way write Anyway the next chapter will be a lovey dovey and not important to the current events but it will be important for future events. Another thing is I make stuff up as I go along but I do have a plan for something big to happen so keep reading! Until next time Gotta juice and cutloose! 


	10. The Takeover Part 3: A Lyoko Problem

Ok i think i'm going to make a bunch of twist and turns in this chapter with characters from Code Lyoko being in this final battle but how will they get there? Lets find out! BTW earlier a put in a 5 years in the future part, remember it. It will be a giant centerpeice for my big plan.  
Anyway lets go see Code Lyoko!

On Earth, Paris France, 1:48am, Katic Acadamy Boarding School, Jeremie Balpol]s Room

Jeremie was sleeping soundly than he was woken up by his computer alarm Jeremie is a blonde hair tech geek who wares black glasses, and he's 14 years old "Great A X.A.N.A. attack just what we need" He muttered and picked up his phone to call Ulrich

Ulrich Stern and Odd Della-Robbia's Room

Ulrich and Odd were sleeping until Ulrich was woken up by his phone "Hello?" He said "Ulrich, the super scan has detected a activated tower! Get Odd up and meet me at the factory" Jeremie said "What about Alieta?" Ulrich asked "I'll call her"  
"Ok see you at the factory"  
Ulrich hung up and went to wake up Odd on the other bed "Odd wake up! X.A.N.A. alert" Ulrich said while shaking him "Alright, alright!" Odd said getting out of bed "We need to get to the factory!" Ulrich said while sneaking out the door Ulrich had messy brown hair and was waring a yellow shirt with a green jacket and camo pants Odd has blonde hair spiked to the peak and a purple dimmond in the middle. He wares a pink shirt, Purple hoodie and Purple Bell-bottoms They went into the forest and came to the sewars They skateboarded down until they were below the factory They got into the factory and went to the elevater When they got into the computer lab Jeremie and Alieta were waiting "You won't believe this but it just deactivated! But after it did the superscan found a replicka that we can distroy" Jeremie said "I wonder what X.A.N.A. has planned this time" Ulrich said "Maybe he went to sleep, like what we should be doing!" Odd said "It's too bad Yumi is away visting relatives" Alieta said "Ok head to the scanner room and i'll virtulize you on Lyoko" Jeremie said "Ok" Ulrich said Odd, Alieta, and Ulrich got in the elevater and went to the scanners "Are you ready?" Jeremie asked on his loud speaker "Ya do it Enstine" Odd said "Ok here we go! Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Alieta! Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Alieta! Virtulzation!" Jeremie said On Lyoko they are a 3D modal of themselfs They landed in the main room of Seator 5 "Ok now head for the Skid" Jeremie said "On our way!" Alieta said When they got to the docking place for the Skid they wait for the instuctions "Ok now get on a telaporting pad" Jeremie said Alieta got in the middle and Odd and Ulrich got on two on the side "Energize" Jeremie said Alieta was at the top of the ship while Odd and Ulrich were on the Bottom miny ships "Releasing support" Jeremie said "Egnition" Alieta said and flew out of Seator 5 and over the ditatal sea They went into the sea and left Lyoko "There's a hub baring northwest of your current postion. I'll enter the cordanets" Jeremie said "Ok heading toward it" Alieta They got to the hub and went into it. When they got out they could see the replicka "We see it Jeremie. Put in the code" Alieta said "Ok give me a second and... done!" He said The blocked enterance became open and the skid flew inside "What sector does it look like?" Jeremie asked "The Forest" Odd said "Ok there's a tower south from where you are so you can dock it there" Jeremie said "Ok" Alieta said They got to the tower and docked it "Now i'll ativate the tower for our own personal use" Jeremie said as he actived the tower to green "I guess me and Odd will go to get rid of the other super computer" Ulrich said "Right get ready Odd" Jeremie said "I'm ready when you are" Odd stated "Telaportation" and Odd and Ulrich dissapeired "So where did you land?" Jeremie asked "Not on Earth!" Ulrich stated "So you're in space... again?" Jermeie asked slight worried "No I think we're in a different Universe!" Odd said "This wouldn't be the first time X.A.N.A. has pulled this one on us but it's not a copy of our world is it?" Jeremie asked slightly nerous "No... It's dark and gloomy and there's... horses with holes all over their bodys all around" Odd said "Ok lets look for the supercomputer" Ulrich said They walk into the Everfree forest

Meanwhile it's morning around 7am at the camp

Nick POV I heard birds cherping and I rolled over "AHHHH"  
I fell off the bed again! "WHY DOES THAT HAPPEN TO ME?!" I said a little too loud cause I woke up Twilight "Huh? Wha... what happend?" she said kind of groggy "I fell of the bed like I do every morning and the rocks below me makes it hurts even more" I said "Get back in bed. I'm still sleepy and I want something to cuddle with" she said "Ok i'm coming" I said as I dusted myself off I climbed into bed and she snuggled up to me and i fell asleep I woke up to find Twilight gone and I turned to see her brushing her mane "Good Morning" I told her "And Good Morning to you" she said "We head out tomarrow so we'll pack tonight" I said "ok but until than we can spend some time together" she said "Ya..." and maybe tell you my real name when I have the time I walked out of the tent to find the children playing in a small field behind me WAIT! I ran back inside "Twi! Where's my guitar?!" I said "Over there. Why?" she asked I grabed it and said "I'm going to play something for the kids Some of the kids knew me by now so they were happy to see me "Hey kids do you think being a grown up is cool?" I asked "Ya it's the best!" SWeetiebelle said I shook my head "I'm only 16 and trust me it's hard being like this I started to play by guitar

Being a kid is cool there's so many fun things that kids do Making funny faces and acting like fools Playing chasing, and songs, hopscotch too Games and toys and ice cream really rules, being a kid is cool Running though the house, chasing each other, jumping on your bed, hiding from your mother A bubbley bubble bath washes off the days dirt, put a bandaid on the bobo where you fell and got hurt Being a kid is cool, there's so many fun things we used to do making funny faces and acting like fools Hoof ball, byciles, dancing too Dogs and dolls and ice cream really rules being a kid is cool being a kid is cool, being a kid is cool being a kid is so very cool

I ended the song with the kids smiling and happy Some of the grown ups didn't like me singing to them but I was teaching them "Why should you teach the kids in music?" Somepony asked me To me it was stupid! They're mad at me for singing! Some think that the enimies might hear us but I talked to Celestia and she put a soundless force field around us so there's no risk!  
By now it was the afternoon and Twilight was with me I heard voices but... they sounded familier "Hey Twi i gotta investigate something right quick. I'll be right back!" I told her "Don't be too long" She said I ran into the forest until I heard the voices "We're having no luck" The one with the 2 swords on his back I'm sure i've seen him before than the other one came into my view and now I reconized them How did they get here?! Code Lyoko is a tv show! I've seen every episode and by the looks of this... this is real By the way the look they telaported from the skid so this is in season 4 before the last episode "Relax Ulrich i'm an expert on direction!" said Odd "Than why can't you find your way around the school sometimes" Ulrich teased I've been hiding in the bushes but I guess I made a wrong step because they heard me "Did you hear that?" Ulrich said Shit! I'm cought! I guess I have no choice but to face them "Ulrich and Odd what are you doing? You're sapposed to be looking for the supercomputer?" I heard a voice that I reconized as Jeremie "Cool it Enstine we think we're being spyed on" Odd said It's now or never "You know if I reveal myself to you, you won't believe who I am! I will say that I know you and your battles. I'm a friend, i'm no enimey so i'll revil myself only if you promose not to attack me" I called They just shrugged "How do we know you won't pull anything" Ulrich said I was afraid he'd ask that "I guess you'll have to trust me"  
"Fine but we'll be ready to attack if you do something" Odd said "You wouldn't be able to catch me!" I yelled and got out of the bushes They were certanly surprised to see a video game character in their mist "Are we in a gaming world?" Odd asked "You wish! If you knew what world this is you'd be surprised. I was thrown out of my world" I said Ulrich finally said "What world are we on?"  
"um... My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" I said Odd bursted out laughing "Are you serious?! That's a girls show!" Odd said between breaths "You'd be surprised more boys like it than girls! They're called Bronies!" I said "Wait! How do you know that?" Ulrich asked Oh shit! Should I tell the truth?  
"I'll explain later. Why are you here? There's isn't any computer, much less a supercomputr in this world." I said "Hey Jeremie did you hear that?" Ulrich asked "Ya I heard everything. If what he said is true than there must be something else X.A.N.A. is using" Jeremie said Than I thought of something "Is it possable that X.A.N.A. could use magic since it exist here to make a replicka?" I asked "You can hear me?" Jeremie asked "From a short distence yes but please awnser my questian" I said "Well if the "magic" is strong enough than yes" He said Now I know what's going on!  
"Everypony is at war since... my former friend attack three weeks ago. I've been sensing dark magic and i'm starting to think this is the work of X.A.N.A." I said They looked surprised "That would make sense since X.A.N.A. has been quite a lot lately. If that's the case we need to help" Jeremie said Oh this will be fun "I'll take you to camp but i'll have some explaining to do to the princess and twilight since they know about my secret. Stay here" i told them I ran back to the camp, found the princess eating lunch I explained the problem to her and what Code Lyoko is she was still confused but understood that they were here to help us "... Since I know alot about X.A.N.A. I could try to act like a changling... only if you transform me into one I can get intell that could help us" I told her She seemed worried about my plan if it backfires "I don't know. It is a good plan and I could turn you into one but there is a price" She said I was worried she'd say that. This can't be good "What is it?" I asked "I would not be able to change you back" She said Man I thought it was bad!  
"IS that all? That isn't a problem! If I want to turn back, which I will than I could change into my form!" I said She just smiled "Good point" She said Than she frowned "What about Twilight?" she asked "I'll tell her and if she doesn't believe me, you can tell her" I said "And if you get cought?"  
"I'll fight!" I said "Do you have an anwser for everything?" She joked "Only if that's everything" I said back "Ok get ready for transformation" She said Her horn sparked and engulfed me in a blinding light OWWWWWWWWW SHIT IT'S MORE PAINFUL THAN IT SAYS IN THE FANFICS I READ!  
I closed my eyes and the ground meet me really fast

A few minutes later I woke up "Are you alright?" A pony asked. I couldn't well but I went along with it "I've been throught worse" I said as I put my hoof on my... wait HOOF! "I'm guessing it worked" I said The pony who I now saw as Celestia nodded "Great now how do I change?" I asked "Just think of what you want to be and you should change" She said I thought of my Sonic form I opened my eyes to see that I turned back into him "Great! Now let me go get Odd and Ulrich" I said and ran out of there Odd and Ulrich were waiting for me and I soon appeired "Ok I talked to the princess and explained everything. Tonight we are going over the battle plan but i'm going to need you here" I said "SInce X.A.N.A. is behind this we have no choice" Ulrich said I lead them to camp and explained everything to everypony "Now to Twilight... I bet she'll be mad at me" i muttered to myself and ran back to where i left her She was waiting inpationly for me "Where have you been?" She asked "Listen we need to talk"  
I told her everything and as usael she didn't believe me "HA! You expect me to believe that?" She said I sighed. Man she's hard headed "Yes because we have a new plan we'll be going over tonight and you'll see for yourself" I said "I... still don't belive it!" She yelled Finally I cracked "FINE! BELIEVE WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS, NOT YOUR HEAD!" I yelled and ran of into somewhere else in the forest I need to get away just for a little bit I went to get my guitar so i could play As soon as I got it, ran ran in another direction I finally stopped when i found a large old log sitting on the ground I just strung some random coards and started playing a random song

She can kill with her smile, she can wound with her eyes She'll ruin your faith with her causal lies And she only revils what she wants you to see She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free She steals like a theif but she's always a woman to me OH... She take care of herself, she can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time OH... and she never gives out! And she never gives in. She just changes her mind And she'll promose you more than the Garden of Edan Than she'll careless cut you and laugh while you bleading But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be Blame it all on yourself but she's always a woman to me [I began to hum the tune than went back to singing]  
OH... She take care of herself, she can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time OH... and she never gives out! And she never gives in. She just changes her mind She's freacly kind and suddenly cruel, she can do what she pleases she's nobodys fool And she can't be convicted she's earned your degree And the most she will do is throw shadows at you but she's always a woman to me...

I ended with a tear going down my eye Why! Why me! Ah Shit! I feel damn too old for my age I played a different song

This old highways getting longer I'm pretty sure's there's no end in sight To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford the rest I gotta ride to Denver all night I called the house but no one anwsered For the last two weeks no one's been home I guess she's through with me To tell the truth I just see What's held this woman holding on so long And the white light's getting longer and the sattle's getting cold I'm much to young to feel this damn old All the cards are on the table, ani't no ace left in the hole I'm much to young to feel this damn old The compatistion's getting younger You know I can recall a worn out tape of Chris LeDoux Loney woman and bad booze Seems to be the only friend I've left it all And the white light's getting longer and the sattle's getting cold I'm much to young to feel this damn old All the cards are on the table, ani't no ace left in the hole I'm much to young to feel this damn old No i'm much too young to fell this damn old

I ended than I heard something "Who's there!" I yelled "It... It's just M-Me" Said a voice I reconized as Fluttershys "Oh... ok" I said "Where did those songs come from?" She asked than stepped out where I could see her "Back where I come from it's a rodeo song" I said "I always hear Applejack talking about the rodeo but I never know what it is" She said I could swear she's blushing!  
"I could sing a song that explains it a lot" I said "Really... You know one?" she asked "Ya"

I strumed my guitar and started playing

His eye's are cold and restless, his wounds have almost healed But she'd give half of Texas just to change the way he feels She knows his love's in Talsa, she knows he's gonna go Well it ani't no woman flush and blood, it's this thing called Rodeo-o Well it's boots and blood, dust and mud, the rour of a sunday croud It's the white in his knuckles, the gold in the buckle He'll win the next go round!  
It's boots and chaps, cowbay hats, It's spers and a latigo It's the rope and the rains and the joy and the pain and they call the thing Rodeo She does her best to hold him but his love comes to call ... backs aginst the wall And a broken home and some broken bones is all you'll have to show For the years that he's been chasing the dream called Rodeo-o Well it's boots and blood, dust and mud, the rour of a sunday croud It's the white in his knuckles, the gold in the buckle He'll win the next go round!  
It's boots and chaps, cowbay hats, It's spers and a latigo It's the rope and the rains and the joy and the pain and they call the thing Rodeo It's the bronks and the blood, the sters and the mud and they call the thing RODEO...

She clapped her hoofs and smiled "I just came out here to think... me and Twi got in a fight and... she might now want to talk to me again" I said Fluttershy just hugged me "Don't worry if she's mad at you, you can... come to my tent" She said softly I smiled "Thanks you really know how to cheer a guy up" I said "Can you... play a happy song?" she asked I thought of one "Sure!"  
Played my guitar like a Ukalaly

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high And the dreams that you dream of once in a lalaby-hi-hi oh somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly And the dreams that you dare to, dreams really do come true-ho-ho Some you'll wish apon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind Be... where trouble melts like Lemon Drops, high abovve the chimmany tops that's where, you find me oh somewhere over the rainbow Blue birds fly, and the dreams that you dare to why? oh why? can't I-hi-hi Well I see trees of green and red roses too I'l watch them bloom for me and you and I think to myself What a wonderful world I see skys of blue and I see clouds of white and the brightness of day, I like the dark And I think to myself what a wonderful world The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky are also on the faces on people passing by I see freinds shaking hands saying How do you do... they're really saying I... I love you I hear babies cry and I watch them grow They'll learn much more than we'll know And I think to myself what a world-ld-ld World-ld-ld Someday i'll wish apon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind Be... where trouble melts like Lemon Drops, high abovve the chimmany tops that's where, you find me oh somewhere over the rainbow Way up high!, and the dreams that you dare to why? oh why? can't I-hi-hi

"How was that?" I asked "Fantastic" She said It's getting dark so we better head back "We better go, I have to go over the battle plan tonight" I told her "o-ok" She said We walked back into camp

It took me 2 weeks to write this chapter! I don't own the songs "Being a Kid is Cool", "Rodeo", "Much Too Young", "Always A Woman"  
,and "Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World". I put them on here to get a sense of what they're going though. Anyway I know i'm not A good writer but I try my best. The Next chapter will be written soon! Until than The Brony is Juicin!

P.S. If you think I forgot about Sparky and the 5 Years thing I didn't! Both are leading up into my big plan!

P.P.S. I'm also exacpting OCs so if you have one let me know

P.P.P.S. A Hoof In Two Worlds is my new favorite fanfic EVER! Ya'll Need To Read It!

P.P.P.P.S. Why am I still doing the A/N?

P.P.P.P.P.S. Because it's FUN!

P.P.P.P.P.P.S If you're wondering why I put Code Lyoko characters on here it's because I relized that the story is going to be boring so I spiced things up!

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Last one! I will be uploading Code Lyoko episodes on YouTube soon so I'll put the link below here when I do

p.p.p.p.p.p.p.p.s. Ok i lied this is the last one. On Rodeo I forgot the words so please don't rant about it


	11. The Takeover Part 4 : Hopefully A Plan

Man this chapther will be hard to write! As always i'll do my best. Remember I don't own My Little Pony or Code Lyoko so with that said let's get started! Oh and I diecided to change the name to "Fight to the Finish" because it sounds better

I got back to camp about ten minutes after me and Fluttershy left. She went back to her tent Great now to find Twilight... So went to our tent. THe first thing I noticed was Rarity and Pinkie Pie outside the tent The second thing I notice was crying. Twilight was crying inside the tent I walked up to the tent and when Rarity saw me, she was furious!  
"Now look at what you done!" She yelled All I could do is sigh "I only told her to trust what her heart say but... I may have said it too mean" I told her "So what are you planning to do mister man with the plan" SHe said and turned her head "The right thing" I simply said and walked into the tent She was on the bed crying her heart out SHe hadn't notice I walked in "Let me tell you a story..." I said and she jumped She saw me and looked down "What do you want?" She asked "Like I said i'm going to tell you a story. A few years ago I had the chance to meet someone famous. When I did I cracked under pressure and did something stupid" I said "What's your point?" She asked with a hint of annoyence in her voice "The point is when i'm under pressure I tend to do stupid things and that's what happend out there" I said She just kept crying "Do you want some time to think? I asked She nodded "Ok but remember the meeting is in a hour and you need to be there" I said and walked out of there Ok one down and one to go I ran to Celestias tent but the gaurds stopped me "State your bussness" One said " I need to talk to the princess about the battle plan" I told them Since they know me they nodded and let me go in I walked in and Celestia was having tea [Why am I not surprised?]  
"I messed up big time! I want to leave now!" I told her She just look at me couriously "Is it because of the fight?" SHe asked I nodded "Wait... how did you know that?" I asked "I can see into the future but the actions of the past make it change constanly" She said "Like what?" I asked "If you hadn't reviled your secret to her you would be married to her right now" She said I slapped my face extremely hard "Now I feel like an ideot" I said "You remind me of that friend of yours, the one with blonde hair" She said while laughing "Odd" I told her "What is?" She asked "No his name is Odd" I told her "Well if he has an odd name why don't you tell me?" She asked Good Grief "No his Name is Odd" I said "Than tell me" She said "Oh forget it! Anyway i'm leaving tonight" I told her "What will you do?"  
"I don't know but whatever it is i'm going to die trying" "WHAT!" "If the one I love hates me than i'm going to make her life better with or without me, i'm going on a full scale attack alone with Ulrich and you know who" "WHo?"  
"Odd"  
"What's so odd about asking a question?"  
"Forget it! Still i'm going and if I die tell Twilight i'm sorry" I said and started to cry "WAIT! Take this" Celestia hoofed me a sword "It can talk and his name is Calaber"  
"I just hope isn't a smart mouth" "Excuse me but i'm a royal sword! Now put me down Nave!" Caliber said "Looks like someone is getting cranky. What are you going to do? Hit it? Oh wait you can't!" I said and laughed "If you say smoke he'll disapeir than reapeir when you say it again" She said "I wouldn't want to hear your loud mouth so I'll say Smoke!" I told him and he disapiered I looked down and started crying "I'm going to do it... i'm going in alone" I told her "What?"  
"I"M LEAVING! THERE'S NO POINT IN STAYING HERE IF TWI HATES ME, I MIGHT AS WELL GO AND TRY AND I'M CERTAIN I WILL DIE!" I yelled [hey I rymed! cool]  
Celestia looked at me and nodded "It's certain death if you do it alone, even without your friends" She said "That's a change i'm willing to take, i'll fight to the finish, with my dying breath" I said Than an idea come to me "Can I write a letter" I asked her She nodded and hoofed me some ink and a quill I wrote the note and hoofed it to Celestia "Give this to Twilight. I'm going to leave now. I bid you farewell, Princess Celestia" I said and ran

1 Hour Later in the Planning Tent everypony including Ulrich and Odd were waiting for Celestia and Nick

3rd Person POV

Celestia finally came but Nick wasn't there Twilight had felt bad for the way she talked to him and thought he was mad at her "Where's Sonic" She asked Celestia looked like a wreak "He went on his own and i'm sorry my student but you were the cause for his dission" She said Twilight bursted out crying "H-H-How?" She asked "You left him depressed and feels that you hate him" Celestia said Than Celestia remembered the note "He wanted me to give you this note" Celestia said and gave it to her and Twilight read it out loud

Dear Twilight,

If you're reading this than I left an hour ago but I couldn't say goodbye Thinking that you hate me has been extremely painful so i'm going to do the right thing I'm getting out of your life. Tell the generals that i've left signs at the weekest points of the castle so they can attack I might be gone at that time but who knows?  
All I know is that you are my one true love and if I ever hurt you I would kill myself because of it I'm letting everypony of you have a change at a better life without me I will fight to my dying breath to make this place safe again I WILL FIGHT TO THE FINISH!  
Signed, Sonic

P.S. That isn't my real if you want my real name is Nick and tell Ulrich and Odd to meet me at the log 10 miles south of here, don't follow them trust me I have a plan

Twilight was crying and crying No pony could stop her if they tried "I didn't know he was that sensative! If I did than maybe he would..."  
"Shhhh" Fluttershy said "AHHHHHHHHHHH" They heard into the distence When they look at the road they saw Nick carrying Calaber with blood all over them He had bad and deep cut and was bleeding really badly Twilight saw him and ran taword him Her horn shot a beam at him and engulfed him in a light Soon he was clean and all his wounds were healed Twilight didn't disterb him while he was talking to the generals saying they have spys and they ambushed him He got out of the tent and Twilight stopped him "Um Nick can we talk?" She asked "I'm not finish fighting. I'm not giving it a rest. I'm fighting to the finsh!" He said

Nicks POV

Twilight looked at me "Can you play one more song? I hate to see you go" She Said "We have spys in out camp, We need to attack ASAP but I can play you something" I said I grabbed my guitar and started playing a fast rock song

I gotta race to win Keep running to the end I gotta move and stay one step ahead So watch me go, the only way I know Because nothings going to slow me down I'm moving really fast so watch as I move on past I gotta move to stay ahead of you I'm not gonna look back cause I don't wanna see Not gonna worry bout who is gaining on me!  
race to win, race to win, race to win!

I ended on a short note "Look Twi I have to do this, I know you hate me so don't say it. I most likely won't be back. If that's the case goodbye" I said "But..." She was on the verge of tear and I ran I headed down the road to a different castle Than I smiled "Ha! Operation: Short Skill is now in action! Do you copy that Princess Luna?" I said "Loud and clear! Wait until Celestia finds out you saved me she'll be pleased but you need to get me out of hiding" She said in his mind "Yep stage one is set and done so now it's stage two" I said "Which is...?" She asked "Fight To The Finish"

3rd Person POV

Twilight was crying hard, she never got the change to tell him she didn't hate him "He's an ideot! He should've seen the obious signs that I love him" She said to herself "Twilight are you in there, it's Fluttershy we need to talk" SHe heard outside the tent "Sure come on in" Twilight said trying to sound clear Fluttershy walked in crying "I'm sorry Twilight but there's something I have to tell you" Fluttershy said "Go ahead you seem a little shaken up are you ok? Twilight asked "I should be asking you the same thing! Anyway I came to tell you i'm in... love" Fluttershy said really slowly Twilight eyes brighten up "Oh is he cute? Do I know him? Who is he?" She asked "That's the thing it's Nick. I'm in love with your boyfriend and I don't know what to do"

Oh two cliffhangers! LOL Over 10,000 words written in this story! Not bad at all. Anyway I don't own the song Race To Win but I cut it short What is Operation: Short Skill? What wil Twilight do? What did Nick do in Canterlot? How did he save Luna?  
Only half the these questions will be anwsered in the next chapter and the rest at the chapter after that My big plan might not come until chapter 20 but I do have something planned so stay tuned! I'm juicin! See ya


	12. The Takeover Part 5: A New Strategy

Hi everypony how are ya'll? I'm not doing well to be honest. I don't even know what's wrong with me and I'm starting to get worried but I still find my time to write this story.  
Hope You enjoy!

Nick POV I ran into the abandand castle and stopped in a empty room I looked around than said "I'm here Luna you can come out of hiding"  
Than out of nowhere she came into the light "Phase one completed! I can't believe our plan is working but I feel bad about tricking Twilight and Celestia since they are the only ones who don't know" I told her Luna giggled "I'm not to pleased about it eather but we have no choice since it will distroy X.A.N.A. for good"  
"I know... but what if she doesn't forgives me?" I asked "Don't worry me and my sister will erase everyponys memory except yours"  
Oh no "You're the boss anyway do you want me to start phase Two?" I asked "Yes and if all goes to planned we will win" SHe said I soluted "Yes Sir... ur Mam!" I said and dashed out of there Now for a dissapeiring act so I grabbed my Walkie Talkie "Ulrich, Odd time for phase two! Meet me you know where!"

3rd Person POV Twilight didn't know how to react when FLuttershy said that and than FLuttershy ran away crying Twilight went back to the planning tent crying Odd and Ulrich were talking to the generals than everypony heard Nicks voice "Ulrich, Odd time for phase two! Meet me you know where!" it said Ulrich looked down and saw it was the walkie talkie and Nick had handed him secretly before he left "Uh oh busted" Odd said "He wasn't sappose to cantact us for another hour!" Ulrich said but now Celestia and Twilight looked at the sapisously "What does he mean by "phase two"?" Celestia asked Ulrich and Odd looked at each other and nodded "Super Sprint!" Ulrich yelled and left extremely fast Than Odd yelled "Hey! Wait for me!" and ran out of there Twilight ran after the two and followed Odd since Ulrich was too fast About 10 miles outside of camp was a old log with Nick sitting on top "It's a good thing I can time travel otherwise i'd be dead right now" He told those two

Nick POV

THey sat down next to me "Ok Luna gave me the word for Phase Two. Here's the plan! You two don't get divirtulized when we do out attack otherwise it won't work"  
"We'll need to be extra careful than" Ulrich said "Yep. Jeremie will contact me if you are losing life points. Anyway back to the plan... Odd you'll attack on the left while Ulrich attacks on the right. Once I see that you both get to the middle i'l do a stait on attack and meet ya'll outside the throne room.  
Now here's the most important part! Shadow and Queen Crysalis will most likely be in there and we'll barg in and attack! We must get rid of X.A.N.A.  
so you two distract them and me and Jeremie will find a way to get X.A.N.A. sent back to the network and won't bother us again. After that Jeremie will launch A return to the past where we go back one day before all this happend. Luna told me that i'll remember everything. We'l attack just before dawn so we can rest up as you know this is a matter of life and death. Luna gave me the power to Time Travel and i've seen many futures gone wrong so we need to make this work" I told them Odd and Ulrich just nodded "Oh that reminds me... TWILIGHT! BEING ABLE TO TIME TRAVEL MEANS I LIVE THROUGH THINGS OVER AGAIN! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SO COME OUT!" I yelled so she could hear me She walks out looking confused I sighed "Long story short I rescue Luna and she gaves me the power to time travel. I've been trying to make this misson secessful with no luck" I said Than I remembered something "Oh man! Why didn't I think of it before! Jeremie are you there?" I asked " don't leave the lab of corse i'm here what do you need?" He asked "I know how to get rid of X.A.N.A. once and for all" I told him "WHAT?" Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie shouted at the same time "SInce X.A.N.A. is a muti agent program you can distroy him if you created one" I said "Isn't that risky?" Ulrich said "WHy didn't I think of it before? It could work!" Jeremie said I smiled "We can weaken X.A.N.A. here while you work of the program. You give us the word when you're done and we'll attack. When we get the the throne room that's when you launch the program than launch a return to the past and it'll be like nothing happend" I said "I'm one step ahead of you. I'm working on it now... I should be done in a few hours" Jeremie said "Good! In the meantime we'll rest here" I said Twilight was shocked as she was didn't dare move I looked at here with a frown "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a gost" I said She started to tear up "Will you... you know" She asked "All depends... it's a 50/50 chance" I told her "Look I..." She started to say but I stopped "I know what you're going to say and I love you too but after this is over you won't remember anything" I told her sternly "But..." Again I stopped her "I'll make sure you get what you disurve when we go back in time since I will remember everything" I told her She smiled "You're just fantastic" she said

*TWO HOURS LATER*

"I'm done!" Jeremie said "Ok we'll get ready to leave in ten minutes" I said Twilight ad fallen asleep next to me "Twi wake up" I nugged her and she stirred "We gotta go. If I don't make it out I love you" I told er and Kissed her on the lips She was so tiard that she went back to sleep I walked to Ulrich and Odd "Ok you two ya'll know that plan. If all goes well we'll meet in the throne room so good luck" I told them and Ran to my position I waited than I saw Ulrich on one side and Odd on the other fighting than the came to the miidle "Time for my attack" I said I looked up "It's time for the fight to the finish" And I dashed foward

The final part to Takeover is next so I hope you enjoyed this one. I work as hard as I can on each of these so I hope you enjoy them 


	13. The Takeover: End-Lost In Time:Begining

Now the last part of The Takeover!

Nick Pov They changlings are too slow and WHAT?  
I saw what look like Krabs "Shit! Jeremie can you hear me?" I asked "Yes I there a problem?" He asked "I was right about X.A.N.A.! He somehow sent Krabs" I said "Dang! X.A.N.A. must be getting more powerful" He said I took Caliber and sliced throught the Krab than it exploted "I'm almost there. Get ready to launch the program" I sad Than the Chaos EMeralds formed around me and started spinning I was engulfed in a yellow light and it turned into Super Sonic "Time to end this" I said I flew toward the castle and distroyed everything in my path I finally got there Ulrich and Odd were handling a few Megatanks "I'll take care of this" I told them and shot a beam the distoryed both of them "Too easy" I said I looked at those two "Are you ready?" I asked them "I'm more ready than Ulrich asking out Yumi!" Odd said Ulrich turned to Odd "I told you that Yumi and I are good friends and that all!" I yelled I rolled my eyes "Ok Jeremie Launch he program! Guys Lets fight" I yelled and we stormed into the room "Ah if it isn't Mr. Dooley" The pocessed Shadow said "You can't fool me X.A.N.A.! We're here to end this once and for all!" I yelled "You think you can beat me? Ha! I live everywhere and nothing can stop me!" He yelled "Jeremie what's taking so long?" I asked "I'm launching it right... now!" Jeremie said "Ha You can't..." Than he dropped to the floor with pain "AHHHHHH" X.A.N.A. yelled Than Shadow disappered in a shadow [wierd huh?]  
I looked around "Jeremie what happend?" I asked "We did it X.A.N.A. is distroyed" Jeremie said I looked down in saddness "So is my best friend" I said Odd and ulrich look at each other "Things will turn out for the better. I'll tell you what. We'll vist you once a month so you won't have to worry." Ulrich said I looked at him "Jeremie can you do it?" I asked "Sure and maybe when we vist can can meet Alieta and Yumi" Jeremie said I nooded "Until next time my friends" I said to them They nodded "Ok Jeremie launch the return to the past" I told him "See yu next time" Jermeie said and after a few minutes we heard "Return to the Past now!" Jermie said and everything was engulfed in a bright white light "AH" I sat up and saw I was in my house "I guess it worked" I said to myself But just to make sure I ran out of there and into Ponyville The town looked as busy as ever and like nothing has happend I don't know why but right there in the middle of town I blacked out Beep...Beep...Beep...  
Man I hate that noise why won't it... wait that mean i'm...  
I heard muffling sounds and I opened my eyes slowly I was in the hopsidal I look around the room and I saw two blur come at me and sqished me to death It was Twilight and Fluttershy "I thought we lost you after we found you!" Fluttershy said "Choking... Not breathing" I managed to say They both let go of me and blushed deeply "We found you passed out on the street for no reason. What happend?" Twilight asked I sighed I had to tell her the truth "What i'm going to tell you is true so please don't think i'm crazy" I told both of them I told them everything "and Jeremie launched his return to the past and I woke up in my bed. I went to make sure it worked so I ran to Ponyville and I stood there and blacked out" I looked at them Both faces were blushing, filled with shock and disbelief "You're right. That's crazy" Twilight managed to say and she was about to storm out of there angry She got to the door and without think I Yelled "I LOVE YOU TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" She stopped in her tracks and again I blacked out [why me? why do I always black out?]  
Beep...Beep...Beep Man i'm gonna kill whoeven invented that device!  
I opened my eyes to see it was dark out and Twilight was sleeping in the chair next to me and I saw Fluttershy next to her I looked at the clock and it was 5:58am Well the first light from the sun shoud be showing soon I guess I should enjoy the qui... Beep...Beep...Beep That does it!  
I got out of bed and broke those wires off which woke up Twilight and Fluttershy I stormed out of the room and the nurse tried to stop me but I'm too fast I got outside and ran to the speed of 88mph [yes I got that from Back To The Future]  
Luna said all I have to do is think of the date I would like to go in and I would do it I figured that I would travel to a day I know i'll be healed My injerys were minor so I traveled one week into the future

*1 Week Later*

3rd Person POV

On a quite street that Twilight was walking with tears in her eyes It has been a week since anypony has seen Nick and she was worried She heard something and saw a bright light and saw something come out of it "Man I need to work on my time travel more often" She heard and reconized the voice

Nick POV I went threw time and slipped on a few rock and fell back "Man I need to work on my time travel more often" I said to myself than something pushed me and my face ended up being in the dirt "OW!" I said and turned to see a crying Twilight "Man what timing" I asked "Where were you?" She asked angerly "I've told you before I can time travel so that what I did" I told her "Why did you storm out the hospdal?" She asked "I was going insane! I can't go long without running!" I yelled and I quickly ran home I left he stunned on the street. What's wrong with me? Maybe after a goodnights sleep i'll have the nerve to tell her I ran home and jumped into the bed

*The Next Day* [This will be a long chapter]

I woke up with the sun in my face and feeling wierd It feels like something is wrong but I don't know what it is I walked out of my house to enjoy the air I can't get this feeling out of my head I ran to the libary and knocked on the door Twilight anwsered the door "Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked "Ha ha very funny Twi! Anyway I came to apologize about last night" I said She looked confused "I didn't do anything last night and how do you know my name?" She asked Oh no please don't tell me "Are you certin you have no idea who I am?" I asked "I don't even know what you are!" She said "Oh no that means... I gotta get to celestia" and I quickly ran away In a few seconds a ran into the throne room "Hello citizan what are you doing bargining in here like that?" Celestia asked stenly Oh no what happend "I don't believe it! What happend? It's like I don't even exist and... I'm talking out loud arn't I?" I asked She nodded "What are you talking about?" She asked "Is Luna awake?" I asked "Why do you need to see my sister?" She asked "It's about my time travel powers! Since she gave me them she might be able to explain my problem!" I yelled She was taken back than nodded "Please fetch my sister" She asked the gaurd who nodded "May I ask when she gave you those powers?" Celestia asked "After I saved her life diring the war that never happend" I told her "The War That Never Happend?" She asked I nodded "It's hard to explain but long story short I saved Equestia and Luna gave me these powers" I told you "I guess I should be thanking you" She said "But you did. You see nopony remembers me at all" I said I started to cry "The one I love doesn't remember me! All my friends are ether gone or don't know me!" I screamed I couldn't take it "I keep getting hit by one thing after another! I don't know how much longer I can take this" I said as the tears were streaming on my face Luna walked in after I said that "Hello Nick how are you?" She asked "Not to good I... wait did you just say Nick?" I asked "What's wrong? You seem like somethng is..." Before she could finish I ran and gave her a hug I was still crying "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept saying She was really taken back "what's wrong?" She asked "Nopony remembers me! I have a feeling it has something to do with my powers and... how do you remember me?" I asked "If it has something to do with your powers that I gave you than it wouldn't affect me" She said "Is it possable i'm in a temperal drift?" I asked She looked confused "What a Temperal Drift?"  
"A alternete reality of the same place. Think of it as a Alternate Universe but slightly different" I told them "If that's the case I need to get back but I don't even know how I got here" I said "Wait... i'm sensing something I haven't felt since... oh shit" I said and ran home How could he surive something like that? Than I heard a knock on the door I openned it to find Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi I looked at all of them "X.A.N.A. is back" I said "We know that but he didn't survive our plan. He was recreated" Ulrich said "He somehow wiped the memory of most of the ponies I love. For some reason it didn't work on Luna" I said They walked inside "He's not as strong as he was but I didn't think he could do that" I heard Jeremie say "And before I forget Yumi this is Nick. He's the one who came up with the plan to distroy X.A.N.A." Ulrich said "I wish we could meet under better circemstances" I told her "He isn't very strong since he wiped almost everyponies memory of me so we ned to think of a way to fix this" I said There was sinence in the room "I'm sorry Nick" I heard Jeremie say "What about?" I asked "If X.A.N.A. did what you said he did than there's no way those memories will ever come back" Jeremie said "You mean... isn't there... Can't we..." than I passed out "I think he's coming to" I heard a voice say "What happend?" I saw five blurry faces but I soon saw who they were Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Celestia, and Luna "You passed out from emotional stress. You've been in a coma for 5 months" Celestia said I looked at the Lyoko Warrors "And you guys?" Odd walked up "Jeremie launched a return to the past in our world everyday to make ure you'd be alright"  
I started crying "Oh Celestia help me! There's no way to bring back the momories of everypony I know and it's useless" I said I got out of the bed and starting walking out the door "Where are you going?" Luna asked "Home. What's the point of being in a place that nopony remembers me?" I asked I sighed "If ya'll need me i'll be crying at home" I said and Dashed home

3rd Person POV

One a quite field outside of Ponyville Rainbow Dash was practicing tricks when she cought something in the corner of her eye It was moving extremely fast and she didn't what it was so she followed it She stopped at a small house where she saw the creather walk inside than she heard crying "Why me! Why? Luck's never on my side! I wish everything would go back the way things used to be!  
When me and Pinkie would telled jokes and Rainbow Dash and me would race and... snuggling up to Twilight!" It said to itself Rainbow didn't know what to think about this. She doesn't remember racing it at all Than in a hard but cold voice it said "X.A.N.A. YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE. I WILL DISTROY YOU FOR TAKING THE MEMORIES OF THE ONES I LOVE!" It yelled "I have to find Twilight" Dash said to herself

Nick POV I will kill X.A.N.A. for what he did Wait! I have an idea!  
I ran out of my house and headed to the libary to get something I got to the libary and forcefully opened the door Inside the room was Twi and Dash talking than they saw me "Sorry to barg in but I need to get something from the basement" I told them "TWILIGHT THAT'S HIM!" I heard Dash yell I dashed to the basement to get The Master Emerald Than Twilight and Dash walked down the stairs and Twi put a locking spell on the door "We want anwsers!" Dash yelled "And I want my old life back but that's never gonna happen!" I yelled and touched the Master Emerald "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos in inriched in the heart, the servers are ment to unify the chaos. Master emerald I need your help And evil has erased the momories of almost everyone I know and I need your power to bring them back! I also need you to distroy the evil that did it Please master emerald bring my old life back!" I yelled The emerald glowed brighter and bright than stopped "no... NO!" I yelled "Please I need to get more power in it and I turn to see Twilight and I had an idea "The master emerald needs to be charged up with energy to do what I need it to do Please help me Twilight you're the only one who can help me get my old life back" I said "What was so important about your old life" Dash asked I walked up to Twilight and said "This" And I kissed her on the lips She was too shocked to do anything "Imagine one day you regret something and you'll doing something to fix it the next day but that day no pony knows who you are. I did something I should'nt have done and I paid the ultimate price. If the emerald has enough energy in it, it might fix everything but i'll need help. Please i'm begging you" I said Twilight nodded and focous all her energy into the emerald "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos in inriched in the heart, the servers are ment to unify the chaos. Master emerald I need your help And evil has erased the momories of almost everyone I know and I need your power to bring them back! I also need you to distroy the evil that did it Please master emerald bring my old life back!"  
The emerald grew extremely bright than I blacke out [4 times in one chapter... smart]

*8 Weeks Later*

Uh man give me the number of the truck that hit me last night Wait did my plan work? Only one way to find out I opened my eyes to find Twilight sleeping soundly I nugged her and she woke up fast and hugged me I had a nightmare! I dreampt that I didn't remember who you are and than... it wasn't a dream was it?" She asked "Nope and i'm happy you finally remember me. It was a nightmare" I told her "Why?" She asked "Because I love you" And I kissed her She was taken by surprised and kissed me back We stared into each others eyes "I love you" We said at the same time "How long was I out?" I asked "8 weeks" Dang! "That's a new record!" I Said I looked at her "Come on get in this bed and go to sleep. You look like you barely been sleeping She got in the bed and we snuggled I couldn't sleep that night Well I can fix this but I need to work ast I got out of bed and got outside I speed to 88MPH and thought of the fight between me and Twilight and I was telaported I saw us fighting and quickly ran to them "Stop! Don't you dare run!" I yelled THe other me turned and said "Who are you?"  
I said "I'm you from the future!" "What are you doing here or what am I doing or What are we doing here?" The other me asked [I got that from The Nostalgia Critic]  
"Listen you need to work things out. You can't just run to the future expecting everything to be fine. Just explain to her how you really feel" I said to... myself?  
We turned to see a stunned Twilight "Go ahead big man. Tell her" I said Me looked at myself [how am I going to write this?]  
"I can't" He said "Stay here!" i said and ran to get my guitar I ran back and handed it to him "Play Earth Angel" I said "Good idea. Why didn't I think of it?" He asked "You did!" I yelled back He turned to twilight and began playing

Earth angel, earth angel With you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time I'm just a fool... a fool in love with you Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore Love you forever and evermore I'm just a fool a fool... in love with you I fell for you and I knew, the visions of you love loneness I hope and I prayed that someday i'll be the vision of your happiness Earth angel, earth angel With you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time I'm just a fool... a fool in love with you I fell for you and I knew, the visions of you love loneness I hope and I prayed that someday i'll be the vision of your happiness Earth angel, earth angel please be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time I'm just a fool... a fool in love with you

He ended the note and I ran to my future I don't know what lies ahead but I can't wait to find out

I wrote all this in one day! This was my longest chapter. I had so many ideas for this chapter.  
I've decided if I write two chapters a week than ya'll can read more of the story So i'll try to update twice a week Friday and Saterday More stuff will be explained in the next chapter I'm jucin!


	14. Lost In Time: Find A Way

Ok new chapter! I updated twice today so read the last chapter. I've got nothing else to say so I'll get right to it and by the way the 5 years deal... i'll start that this chapter

Damn I forgot which timeline is mine! Shit wait... I'm traveling 88MPH with a random time in my head that would I eyes went wide "I gotta stop..." But i've already time traveled There was a bright like than blackness

I woke with in a house it looked like Uh when am I?  
I looked around and this place looks extremely familer "Note to self, don't time travel with a random time in your head" I said to myself The door openned and I saw Twilight but she was slightly darker in color "I thought you were fight aginst X.A.N.A." She said Huh?  
"I was but than wait how do you know this?" I asked She looked at me funny han I heard a voice "Mommy is daddy home?" Yelled a voice it sounded like a little boy Twilight turned to the door "Yes! Come on in" She yelled I shook my head. I think I know what's going on "Twilight when am I?" I asked "Huh?" She anwsered "The date Twi, What is the day?" I asked She thought it over "June 19, 2017" She said Shit! 5 years to the future "Twi i'm not who you think I am" I told her "Manic stay outside right quick" She yelled to the door "That's easy for you to say! Do you know how heavey these bags are?" The kid yelled back "Just do it!" She yelled "Ok ok" Manic yelled Than she turned to me "Ok who are you?" She asked sturnly I didn't put it in right words "I am who you're thinking of but a different one" I said Shit what do I say?  
"I'm from the past" I told her "Well it wouldn't be the first time. I wish you'd give up those powers of yours and maybe we would have a normal life" She said I eyed her "What do you mean by a normal life?" I asked She looked at me "What year are you from?" She asked "5 Years" I told her "What date?" She asked "Today"  
"You'll find out in 3 Years, 4 Weeks, and 21 Days" She told me Wait I feel something "I don't feel right. I'm basiclly lost in time. I don't know where to go at all and at least I know that 5 years was to much" I said Uh oh I may have messed up time "I know you have" I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like Twilight'  
"Are you reading my thoughts" I asked out loud "Yes, I had to see if you knew anything about..." She was about to finish than the door came open "I'm back! Fighting X.A.N.A. takes the energy out of..." He looks at me "Ha! I knew this would happen!" He said I looked at him and I relized it's the older me!  
"Let me guess, this is after I sung Earth Angel that night right?" He asked I nodded "Let's see When I first ran from you I... wait this doesn't make sense!" I yelled and ran ut of there into the forest I shouldn't even exist! If I changed history than I should've been written out of the timeline line causing me to dissapeir I finally stopped at a old log and I relized something "It happend here. Just before The Fight That Never Happend" I said to myself "You know if you wern't me I wouldn't be able to find you" I heard behind me "Sorry I ran out of there. I just need to think... I shouldn't even exist" I told him I smiled "I learned a long time ago that life is full of surprises. But can you take them or will you fall?" He asked "I need to know what date to travel to. I lost track of time after that mishap in the other timeline" I told him "ah I remember but unforonly I can't remember when I got back" He said "I'm stuck here arn't I?" I asked "Afraid so... but i'll let you in on some things" He said I nodded "Ok firstly me and Twilight are married. We married 1 year after you know what" He smurked "Next we have kids" I eyes widen with happiness "I'm going to be a father!" I yelled "To twins: He said "And they're twins! I'm so happy" I said "But... do you remember 30 Years in the future of Sonic Universe?" He asked "Of course why?"  
"Well... The boy like in the comics looks just like me and has my powers so I named him Manic" He told me "Let me guess... the girl looks just like her mother and also has your powes so you named her Sonia am I right" I asked "You're lucky your me!" He remarked "Why curtenly!" I said in my best Curly impression "The kids know I time travel so we can tell them who you are" I said and we both ran back to the house Man this is a good future! I wish I knew where to go We ran side by side "Let race!" We both yelled "Go!" We again yelled at the same time and sped up We never go ahead of each other and we finished at the same time "0 to 1000 in 1 second is pretty good" I said He laughed "Let me explain to the kids about you than i'll tell you to come in" He said and I nodded "Oh and you're married to another mare but she'll be in Cloudsdelle until Sunday, that's three days from now" He told me "Wait! Who is it?" I asked "You'll find out" He said and shut the door Who else could it be? I'm in love with Twilight... It must be somepony close to me but who?  
Now I know who it it's..

The end of this chapter. Now incase you got confused let me explain something. In the last chapter Nick said it was a Temperal Drift but it turned out to be X.A.N.A. but that was his plan. X.A.N.A. tried to hide the tracks but erasing most of the mares he knew and letting the one who gave him his powers remember so X.A.N.A. could hide. So basiclly it was a trick. This will be a Ten Part Storyline filled with mystery. Who do you think his other wife is? Put a review telling me what you think! Until next week this brony is out! 


	15. It's Back to the Future All Over Again

Four chapters in one week... not bad but don't count on it every week. Stating from this chapter I finally got word so no more spelling mistakes! YAY! anyway enjoy!

Fluttershy!

It would make sense! Not to mention the time of TWTNH [The War That Never Happened]

She was always there. She is a cute mare but I wonder why I would marry her

Soon after the future me shut the door he opened it back up

"Ok the kids know. They weren't surprised since last time it happened" He told me

"Last time?" I asked

"You'll find out" He said and smiled

Man I'm meeting my future kids! I hope I don't screw this up like last time

I walked and was pinned to the floor

"First of all Ow! Second how did I get on this floor?" I asked

I turn my head to Twilight and she pointed on top of me

I turned to see a young hedgehog and a young mare on top of me

I laughed "Ok kiddos you pinned me but can you beat me?" I asked

Than Manic walked up "Are you kidding I'm faster than my old pop"

"Hey! I'm only 21!" The other me yelled

"And I'm your pop when he was 16 so how about a race?" I asked

"Ha! Be sure to eat my dust" He said

"Only if you can catch up to me" I remarked

Sonia and Twilight rolled their eyes

"Oh great" Twilight said

"Three of them" Sonia finished

"Ok let's start right here. We'll race to Caterlot and race back. Ok?" I said

Twilight stepped forward

"There's no way Manic is going into Enemy territory!" She said

I looked up "Huh?"

I hit her head "I forgot... anyway race to Fluttershy's old cottage ok?" Twilight asked Manic

"Doesn't matter as long as I get to race!" Manic said

Then she looked at me before she said a word I said "I know where it is"

She nodded

"Ready?" She yelled and we got to the position

"Set"

We got ready

"Go!"

And in a flash we ran out of there

We were running side by side until I realized we were going the wrong way

"Are we heading to Caterlot?" I asked him

He nodded

"Ha! Just like me. Enjoy the adventure as long as it last! Anyway back to the race!" I yelled and went faster

He sped up too

"I think it's time to make this interesting!" I said

He looked at me

I summoned the Chaos Emeralds and they floated around me and I turned into Super Sonic

"Now I can fly! And I'm faster!" I said and floated ahead

Manic just sped up and caught up to me

"Ok enough with the easy stuff time to..." Before I was finish something hit and me and Manic fell to the ground

I looked around and we were getting ambushed by changelings

"Smoke!" I yelled and caliber appeared

"What's the meaning of this?" He yells

"Shut your trap. We're being ambushed" I yelled and took a swing of the sword

Two of the changelings charged at me and I just stepped to the side at the last minute and they crashed into each other

"It's the oldest trick in the book" I said to myself and saw that Manic was being cornered by three changelings

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and smashed into them

There was 5 more "Who's next?" I asked and they all ran away

"Works every time" I said and turned to Manic

"We might want to use my time travel powers to get out of it" I told him

"Out of what?" He asked

"The rage of your Mother" I said and we ran back to the library

*a Few Minutes Later*

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Twilight yelled at me

"I believe it's a sign of how you should act more often" I told her

I know that she isn't what she used to be. She mean and strict. She doesn't even go to Pinkie's parties anymore

"WHAT IS THAT SAPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She again yelled

"I mean that you need to have more fun, be carefree. Aren't I like that in this time?" I asked her

"Unlike you he's not like anymore" She simply said

Wait a sec! Something's not right with her. She would never act like this

There was a knock on the door so I yelled "Come in it's open"

Odd stepped through "He's at it again!" Than he saw two of me

"Is he?" Odd asked

The other me nodded

"X.A.N.A. has taken control of some ponies here in Ponyville, Jeremie is trying to figure out which one is like that" Odd said

Than my eyes shoot up

"Odd, Me come here we need to talk" I told them

They nodded and we went outside

"I think Twilight is one of those ponies" I told them

"We'll find out soon" Odd said and the older me was shocked

"How long ago did he do it?" The other asked

"Jeremie how long ago was it when it started?" Odd asked

"3 Years, 5 Months, and 3 Weeks" Jeremie voice said

"Now I know when to travel back... maybe. If not than I can save this future from this" I told them

"Please if Twilight has been under this long, maybe the kids are the same" He told me

I nodded "I won't let you down!" I said and ran to 88MPH

I thought of that time and Traveled right to it

When I arrived I was in the field outside of Ponyville

A piece a paper flowed in the wind and I read what I said

"The Wedding of Twilight Sparkle and Sonic Hedgehog This Afternoon"

I'm still too early damn! Being lost in time is a drag

I better go to Ponyville so I ran over there

I walked into town than I noticed that I was starting to fade

"What?" I said to myself than the color came back

Then I remembered a photo that the older me gave me before I left of Him, Twilight, and the kids

I pulled it out to see the top of Sonia's head gone!

"Somebody's trying to erase me!" I said

If I'm correct than no pony will know who I am, just like the other day

I have to find out when this happened than I noticed that the paper I had vanished into thin air

"I have to work to find the truth. It's a god thing I'm smart! According to my calculations I have 2 weeks before I get erased. I have until than to change things" I said to myself

Man I hope nopony heard me anyway I need to come up with a plan. Last time Luna remembered who I was but I doubt anypony at all knows me now

"AHHHHHHH" I heard It sounded like Fluttershy

"Let's juice!" I yelled and sped toward the forest

I got to her cottage and saw a mantagore attacking her just to the left

"Smoke!" I yelled and both turned to face me

"Caliber let's do it to it!" I told him

"Alright give him your best shot!" He said

I ran up and stabbed him in the back than picked him up and carried him far into the forest

I sat him down, he wasn't dead but I didn't want to kill him

Just before I ran away he swung his claws and cut me deep across my back

"SHIT!" I yelled

I ran back toward Fluttershy to make sure she was ok

But I was bleeding badly and I knew I was going to pass out at one point soon

By the time I got there I was struggling to stay awake

"Help me" I said and passed out

"You are helpless!" I heard a dark voice say

I looked around but I couldn't see a thing

"Who are you?" I yelled

"Ah your will is strong but it'll be gone after you get erased" The voice said

"You did this! I know it's you X.A.N.A. and I will destroy you one way or another!" I yelled

"It doesn't matter. You'll never find out where I killed you in the past since it was before you meet Twilight"

"What is your plan exactly? Why do you want to control Ponies?" I asked him

"To be ruler of course but I'll kill the one you love"

Suddenly I was engulfed in a bright light

I blinked a few times. I hope it was just a dream

I looked around and I couldn't see Fluttershy anywhere

"Hello?" I called than I heard a gallop

She ran into the room I was in

"Thank heavens you're awake. You've been out for a day... I was hoping nothing happened to you" She said

She seemed out of character to me... she wasn't being shy

"What happened? My mind is a little fuzzy about what happened" I said

"You saved my life. How can I possibly thank you" She said

I had to make up a story for now at least

"My name is Sonic. I'm a wonderer. I travel from place to place so I thought about settling in a town called Ponyville. I heard you cry and I ran to find out if you were ok" I told her

"Well do you have a place to stay?" She asked

"I can't... I'm on the run. I can't be caught and since I run so fast nopony can catch me. Still if the Princesses found me than that could mean trouble" I told her

"What did you do?" She asked

"I rather not talk about it." I said in a really depressed mood

She stepped closer

Then I got an idea

"But I may be able to fix it do you know somepony who's great with magic? ...besides Twilight Sparkle" I told her

"How do you know Twilight?" She asked

Oh no... I just made a mistake

"Trust me I really don't want to talk about it... please trust me" I told her

"I'm not sure" She said

"Look I'll give you a hint. If my plan works you and her will be so happy and I'll get my old life back" I told her

She nodded sadly

"Ok please hide me here and try to find a unicorn that can use a lot of magic. Trust me I didn't do anything bad in the past but... I would have to tell you all

A very confusing story. Oh and we only have one week" I told her

"Why one week?" She asked

And right on cue I started fading in and out and it stopped

"Or that will get worse" I said

She looked shocked

"How... Who... What are you?" She asked

I looked at her hard "I'll tell you the story after you find a Unicorn to help me. I'll explain myself than"

Than as fast as lightning Fluttershy ran to Ponyville

"I guess she wants me to tell her fast" I said and went to sleep on the couch

*A Few Hours Later*

"Hmm Scanner, Virulizationnnnnnn" I mumbled as I fell of the couch

"Great! Even when I don't exist I always fall out of my bed!" I yelled

I looked around. Fluttershy was running down the road with a Unicorn I've never seen before

He was pure black and had fire orange mane with red streaks

"Ok I found somepony to help you now can you explain... if that's ok with you?" She asked

I nodded

"Should I say the long story or the short version?" I asked her

The Unicorn just cocked an eyebrow

"Try long because I have no idea what she wants with me" He said

Fluttershy nodded

"Ok the will sound crazy but..." I told them everything

I told them my life, my love, my future, my dream, and my lost

"So in two weeks I'll disappear. That's where you come in. If I can somehow activate a Tower on Lyoko and then get Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Alieta to come than

We'll defeat X.A.N.A." I said and both had face of utter disbelief and shock

"Please I need you help" I shouted nearly crying

They shook their heads "I don't even think that's possible" said RingFire [they pony with the fiery mane]

I ran outside and sat on the hill looking down on Ponyville [it rhymes]

The instrumentals for If I Can Dream start playing out of nowhere and I started singing

There must be lights burning brighter somewhere

Got to be birds flying higher! In a sky! More blue

If I can dream of a better land

Where all my brothers walk hand and hand tell me why?

Oh why? Oh why can't my dream come true? Oh why?

There must be peace and understanding sometime

Strong winds of promise that will blow away

All the doubt and fear

If I can dream of a warmer sun

Where hope keeps shining on everyone!

Tell me why? Oh why? Oh why won't that sun appear?

We're lost in a cloud! With too much of rain

We're trapped in a world! That's troubled with pain

But as long as a man has the strength to dream

He can redeem his soul and fly!

Deep in my heart there's a trembling question

Still I am sure that the answers, answers goanna come some how

Out there in the dark there's a beaconing candor

And while I can think, while I can talk

While I can stand, while I can walk

While I can dream. Oh please let my dream come true

Right now!

Let it come true right now!

The song ended and I laid there crying harder than I've ever cried before

"I only want peace and X.A.N.A. is going to get me destroyed. If only I could...


	16. Lost In Time: Solution!

I'm going to die… thanks to me and my courage. If only I knew when X.A.N.A. messed up my timeline

I heard a growling around me

I summoned the Chaos Emeralds than put my hands on the ground

"Chaos Control!" I yelled and the ground shook than the area around me was cleared

I couldn't believe what I saw… Spike holding his stomach

"Spike! Where are you?" I heard in the background and I knew it was Twi

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him

He looked around nervously

"I… um… followed Fluttershy" He said

I fell back and groaned "Let me guess… you heard my whole story" I said

He nodded "The whole thing and Twi thought you died" He said

Did he just say? I eyes shoot open

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled

"Well after you arrived and Twi found you dead on your couch" He replied a little scared

That's it! I know where to go

I saw Twilight down the hill looking for Spike

"I gotta juice. If I fail my mission I won't know where to go, see ya later" I said and ran

I need to think of the day that I came here for the first time

I thought of it but nothing happened

Than I hit a tree and blacked out

I woke up in a barn

At least I know where I am

"Ah thing he's comin out of it" I heard. It sounded like AJ

"Man that's the second time it hit a tree and blacked out" I said

"Are… you ok?" I heard Fluttershy say

I still haven't opened my eyes

"I blew it Fluttershy. I can't time travel anymore. My only hope is and I hate to say this but I need Twilight to do it. If she can't do it than I'll get Celestia to do it. If she can't do it I'm gone" I said. I had obviously forgot the AJ was in the same room

" How will I explain though? Hi I'm from an alternate future where me and you are married. I need your help. That would sound stupid" I said

"I don't think so" I heard another and it sounded like… oh no

I gulped and opened my eyes to see Twilight standing out the door

"Well… I… Umm… You see… The thing is… and do you know what I mean?" I asked blushing

Everypony looked at me like I was crazy

"Ya… gotta go!" I said and ran off

I saw a guitar on a stand outside a music store and grabbed it

Maybe I can lose them because I know they're chasing me

I hid near an ally and started playing a old slow rock song and somehow background singers too

Every night I hope and pray

A dream lover will come my way

A girl to hold in my arms

And know the magic of her charms

'cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah)

I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone

Dream lover, where are you

With a love, oh, so true?

And a hand that I can hold,

To feel you near as I grow old?

'cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah)

I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone

Someday, I don't know how,

I hope she'll hear my plea

Some way, I don't know how,

She'll bring her love to me

Dream lover, until then,

I'll go to sleep and dream again

That's the only thing to do,

Till all my lover's dreams come true

'Cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah)

I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone

Dream lover, until then,

I'll go to sleep and dream again

That's the only thing to do,

Till all my lover's dreams come true

'cause I want (yeah-yeah yeah)

A girl (yeah-yeah yeah)

To call (yeah-yeah yeah)

My own (yeah-yeah)

I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone

Please don't make me dream alone

I beg you don't make me dream alone

No, I don't wanna dream alone

My plan worked! Everypony was looking for the source of the song leaving Twilight and the others lost in the crowd

I did a wall jump and landed on top of the building. I jumped from building to building and landed in a field outside of Ponyville

Now new plan! Get to Canterlot, explain my story again! Get Luna to give me my time powers, travel through time, and stop X.A.N.A. from killing me

I raced to Canterlot but my fading's getting worse

I arrived 4 weeks ago so now I got my destination

I ran past the gate and stopped in the throne room

I looked around and saw the guards point spires at me

"Piece of cake. Chaos Control!" I yelled and the whole room froze except me and Celestia

She had a shock expression on her face "What did you do?" She finally managed to say

"Long story short, I froze time in this room so that I may talk with you alone" I told her

"Who…" She began to say but I cut her off

"I'm from an alternate universe. Basiclly about four weeks ago I was killed by my old enemy but the me that you're looking at was on a mission in time. Princess I've been to the past, future, and alternate universes way too much and I just wanna go home. Luna gave me these powers during The War That Never Happened. Before you ask, It was the real universe I was in until I prevented it. As I said I need Luna to give me those powers. It's my only shot of getting home since I'll disappear in a few days, Look at this." I said and handed a picture of a fully erased Sonia and the bottom of Manic

"These are my kids in the future but if I don't do anything soon… they'll never exist" I said

She eyed my spaciously "Why should I believe you?" She asked

"3 reasons, 1. They are also Twilights kids, 2. This pic will only get worse and worse until it's too late, 3. Because of this" I started to fade in and out

She looked at me than smiled "You might want to unfroze this room" She said and I nodded

"Chaos Control!" I yelled and the room unfroze

Than I jumped in midair to avoid the spires

"Missed and missed again" I yelled than Celestia yelled "STOP IT! LEAVE US NOW!"

They just bowed and left

"I'll give you the powers since I can do it too" She said

I nodded "Alright let's do this!"

"I'll go back two days before I got here so I'll have time to prepare what's going to happen" I told her

"Ok here you go!" She said and her horn glowed bright

Than darkness surrounded me and I felt it

I opened my eyes and Celestia was smiling

"Ok wish me luck. If I fail to do this than I'm history and so is Equestia" I said

Her eyes went wide "WHAT!" she yelled and I just smiled

"See ya!' I yelled and ran out of there

Ok I need to think… two days before I came here

Blue surrounded me and I disappeared

I travelled and ended up outside Applejack's farm

Now to get to Twilight's house to try to get her to make a portal so I can get the Lyoko Warriors here

I ran for a second and I was already outside the library

Ok I need to think of something… since I'm A good liar this should be a piece of cake

I knocked on the door than… I felt a little queasy

The door open and I met darkness

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head

"Ah! Why me?! Why do I always faint?!" I said to myself

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the couch in the library and it was night

Damn now I only have one day! Why did I faint?

"Emotional stress" I heard a voice say in my head

"Wha… who's talking?" I said out loud

"We were talking just before you left" The voice said

Celestia! Ok 1 how do you know I'm here? 2 Is this the now or future you?

"Yes. This is the future one. I forgot to tell you that doing this may result in… stress"

Ok so let me guess. Since I've been through many timelines and none of which ended up happy you're saying that the stress is finally catching up to me right?

"That's right"

Why now? I will be killed in 1 day and I need backup to help me save myself

"I understand. You put this on yourself"

I know. After this is all over I'll get rid of these powers. Time travel is getting much too dangerous

"Ok good luck tomarrow"

Thanks I'll need it

I layed back and went to sleep

**This chapter was really really hard for me to write. I've been going through a lot lately and I ended up having writers block for a few days. Not to mention I had semester exams all week. I would write more but I don't know what to do so I'll wait it out. There will be one chapter being released on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day as my present to you. Until than see ya later! I don't own the song Dream Lover**


	17. Marry Christmas!

Ok guys I know I said I would update twice but I'm still writing chapter 15 so I'll try to update tomorrow. I would like to thank the guys who like this story. You've really helped me move forward, I would also like to say Marry Christmas!


	18. Lost In Time: Getting Prepared

"AHhhhhhh!" I yelled

Shit why do I always fall out of bed or in this case couch

I heard clopping [not like that] coming toward me

I looked up and saw her… Twilight looking at me with a concerned face

"I'm ok… as long as I don't sit down" than I stood up

"I need your help. This will be hard to explain and I don't have to time to explain it all. Can you open a portal to another world?" I asked

She was speechless so she just nodded

"Good. I need to contact the Lyoko Warriors. Can you open a portal a virtal world called Lyoko on Earth?"

"Maybe but…" She began to say

"Twilight we need to hurry. After that I'll pass through but I'll need it to be open. Do it for me and everything will be explained"

Her horn glowed and a portal shot out

It was the Ice sector and to my luck I saw them fighting some of X.A.N.A.'s monsters near the activated tower

"Ok I'll be back soon" I said and ran though the portal

I'm guessing I have life points here too so I better not lose them

I ran extremely fast toward a Megatank that Ulrich was having trouble on and spin dashed

After I hit the center it exploded

"That was fun!" I said and ran toward the Skipazoia that had Alieta and I did a triple spin to save her

"X.A.N.A. you will not ruin my future! I'll take care of you before you do it!" I yelled

The tower deactivated by itself

"Looks like I scared him." I looked behind to see the Lyoko Warriors just staring at me

"What are ya'll looking at?"

"Nick how did you get here?" Odd asked

"Well I… did you say Nick?" I asked

He nodded

"That doesn't make sense! How can… I know now. Since you're in another world the time wave is slower" I said

They looked confused

"X.A.N.A. went back in time to kill me and it worked. He did it before I learned anything so I have to fix things. I need your help. I won't be able to fight the fight alone"

"Well we have a new mission" I heard Jeremies voice say

I smiled "Follow me" I and sped toward the portal

I walked through the portal and soon afterward Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alieta did too

"Now guys this before The War That Never Happened so Twi won't know who you are" I told them

I turned and said "To save my future including the future of Equestia we'll need the Elements of Harmony"

Than I turned to the Lyoko Warriors "Now Jeremie can you hear me?" I asked

"Yes. What do you need?" His voice boomed around the Library

Twilight ducked behind the couch

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled

I turned "Don't worry" than I turned back "I need you to update the Lyoko warriors weapons. This won't be easy and try to give them temerary more life points so they'll last longer " I said

"Working on it. I should be done in a few hours" He said

I smiled "Good. Now Twilight please get us camping gears. We're getting ready for him" I said

"Who?" She asked

"X.A.N.A." I said

**I know this isn't long but it's the best I could do. I had a little internet trouble yesterday. Sorry I did this a day later but you know how internet screws up sometimes. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas to all the people reading and take care!**


	19. Lost In Time:The Final Battle

Hey guys. The last chapter for the Lost In Time storyline. There's also a recap of almost the whole story near the end so you can skip it if you want. I hope you enjoy it!

Waiting... This is killing me

At the campsite we were waiting on the site where my house would appear sometime tonight

Odd walked up to me "What are we waiting for?" He asked

"I don't know. To me it's still a complete mystery how I got here. Whatever happens be prepared" I said

I heard something coming from the forest

"I'm going to see what it is, stay here" I said and ran in

I went out over the treetops and what I saw made me stop in my tracks

"It was a trap..."

I ran back and when I got there I must have looked bad

"X.A.N.A. isn't wasting his time. Krabs, Krankerlots, Kolosis, Flying Mantas, whatever X.A.N.A. monsters are. He has hundreds of each waiting for us" I said

I turned "X.A.N.A. knew my plan..." I looked down "It's over! My life is over" I said crying

Twilight was sleeping in a tent

"I'll never be married, i'll never have kids, i'll never exist. After tonight none of you will remember me" I said

Ulrich walked up to me "Since when do you give up?" He asked

I looked up "Since I was brought to this trap"

"I can get rid of most of X.A.N.A.'s monsters with that program I made" Jeremy said

I rased my head "Than we'll take care of the rest. How many will be left?" I asked

"20 each" He said

I smiled "Let's do this!" I Said

A bunch of white sparks in the shy headed to where the army was and in a flash disappeared

"Ok let's move now!" I yelled and we ran to where the army is

Jeremy was right. They started firing at us

"Odd take care of the Bloks and Kolosis, Ulrich you take care of the Hornets and help Odd with the Kolosis" I yelled

The nodded than I turned to the girls

"Yumi deal with the Mantas and Krankerlots, Alieta deal with the Tarantulas and Megatanks" I yelled

They nodded and went to do it

"I'll take care of Rick" I said and ran toward the middle

He has to be the leader

"Smoke!" I yelled

Caliber appeared and didn't say a word

I sliced though a bunch of monsters before a made it to the middle

Then I saw him "X.A.N.A. YOU DISTROY MY FUTURE AND TRIED TO KILL ME. NOT A CHANCE!

YOU POCESSED MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled and went for him

I swung my sword at him but he dodged and hit me on my back

"AH!" I yelled and stood up

I tried to hit him but he easily dodged and gave me an uppercut

I fell to the ground coughing up blood

"Damn" I said

My sword broke in half

Rick stood over me

"Goodbye" He said and shoots spires at me.

A first it hurt than I couldn't feel anything

My entire life flashed before my eyes

Mainly me with Twilight

"I'm sorry Twilight. I love you" I said and stopped breathing

Odd POV

"Yes!" I said as destroyed the last monster

I looked around and saw Ulrich, Alieta, and Yumi coming toward me

"I did a fantastic job! Odd the Magnificent does it again!" I said than I noticed they were crying

"What's wrong?" I asked

"He's dead" Ulrich said

The world shattered right then

"No! I don't believe it!" I yelled

"Go over there and see for yourself" Yumi said

I ran to the body and checked for a pulse

"Nothing... he is dead!" I said

We need to tell Twilight

I picked him up and ran to the camp

"Odd where are you going?" I heard behind me

"To Twilight" I yelled back

I arrived at the camp to find her reading a book

She didn't notice me until I said "He's gone"

I looked at me than saw the body

"You know you and him were going to get married and have kids. X.A.N.A. got rid of him so he can take over the world" I said

I told her everything that would've happened to them

She broke down crying

"X.A.N.A. escaped after he killed him" I said

"Look at what we found!" Ulrich yelled as he entered the campsite

"That's three of the Chaos Emeralds that he carries" I said

I looked down "Here's another one" I said

They lost color

"Let's find the rest so we can bury them with him" I said

They nodded and soon found the rest

We placed them in a circle around Nick

"Goodbye dear friend" I said

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from all the emeralds

Twilight kissed him and the emeralds circled around him

He was engulfed in a bright light than...

*Nick POV*

Darkness. Nothing more

So this is what death is like

I suddenly heard a loud boom than a blinding with light

I opened my eyes to find myself floating

"What happened? I thought I died" I spoke up

Than I was tackled by everyone there

"You were!" Twilight said to me

"Then how am I talking and breathing?" I asked

I than noticed I was glowing yellow

"The Emeralds. They did it." I said

I looked back and my house appeared

"Ok make sure nothing bad happens. The me you're looking at will be back to see you in 3 weeks. When I say Underdog than you'll know it me" I told Twilight

"Why Underdog?" She asked

"I've never said it here so you'll know it's me if I say that" I said

She nodded

I turned to the Lyoko Worriers

"We didn't defeat X.A.N.A. but we did weaken him. I'll see ya'll soon." I told them

I ran to the dirt road and pulled out the picture of my kids. They were all back

I did it! I fixed the time stream… for now

I thought to the fight that me and Twi had and thought of the moment when I disappeared

I was also at that same spot and I disappeared to the time

I looked behind to see an angry Twilight coming toward me

"Underdog" I said to her with a smile

Then she looked at me wide eyed

"It was here when everything went wild and sent me on a crazy time travel fiasco. In the end it nearly destroyed me..." I was cut off when she kissed me

When we broke she said "Good to have you back"

I smiled "I still need to take care of a few things. Go to the Library and I'll meet you there in an hour" I told her

She nodded and I headed for Canterlot

I ran up to the gates

"Halt who goes there?" The guard said

I rolled my eyes "Do I have to do this again? Alight" I said and ran into the throne room

Since it was night Luna was in the throne while Celestia slept

"Hello Nick! What brings you here?" She asked

I told her everything that happened and she had a face that was a mix between Shock and Relief

"... So I want you to take back these powers. They're too dangerous to keep around and I'm afraid that it might cause a bigger problem" I said as I finished up my story

She nodded "I understand get ready" She said and her magic swirled around me

"Ok done" She said

"Are you kidding me? When you gave me those powers it hurt like hell and when you took them away it didn't hurt at all? How does that work?" I asked

Before she answered I just said "Pinkie Pie Logic"

I ran out of there and back to Ponyville

Now let's hope things will go back to normal

I was running on a dirt road

Now this scene looks familiar

3... 2... 1... I did a quick step and Rainbow Dash fell to the ground

I walked up to her "Are you ok?" I asked her

She shook her head and her eyes reminded me of Derpy

"After Equestia quits spinning I will be" She said

I laughed "Man you should see your face!" I told her

"Maybe you won't be laughing after I pound you in the ground!" She said and tried to hit me but I just moved to the side

"Remember I'm way faster than you" I said

"You are?" She asked

Oh no. Houston we might have a problem

"Rainbow Dash what's my name?" I asked her

"I... don't know" She said

Oh shit! Something must have happened in the few weeks where I never met her but if I was with Twilight than...

"Ya... I'm going to see Twilight. See ya later!" I said and dashed out of there [get the joke (DASHed)?]

I ran through the door "Twilight, Rainbow Dash doesn't know who I am. Do you know why?" I asked her

"Well I kind of hid you after you left so X.A.N.A. wouldn't find you" She told me

"At least Luna remembered me. Anyway let's explain everything to your friends and go on living our lives. Oh and one more thing are we a couple yet?" I asked her

She blushed and shook her head

"Then would you like to be my marefriend?" I asked her

I started crying and nodded and we shared a kiss

We stared into each other's eyes

"Finally something is going right for me" I said to her

She laughed and said "Let's go home"

WE walked to the library and went to bed

I woke up the same way the next morning… I fell out of bed

I'm getting sick and tired of that happening!

This time it was slightly different… I landed head first

When I stood up I was very wobbly so I made my way into the kitchen

Twilight was making breakfast in there

"Good morning… oh my Celestia you're bleeding!" She yelled

"I am?" I asked and blacked out

Why does that always happen to me?

Some things never change; I woke up with a headache

"What happened?" I asked

"You got a concussion, and you collapsed because of it. You better stay in bed of a few days" Twilight told me

I still haven't opened my eyes

"I never have good luck… wait Twilight let me ask you something, I originally meet Rainbow Dash first while I ran on a dirt road. Later I meet all your other friends and the princesses. I got involved in The War That Never Happened… don't ask. How is it that you hid me from everypony yet Luna still remembers who I am?"

"I don't know… that's impossible!" She stated

"Time travel is confusing. Maybe the space time contimium is screwed up. I have a saying… The future isn't written, it can be changed. Maybe you only changed a few things" I said

Then it hit me "What about Celestia… does she know?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Get your friends together and get Celestia over here ASAP. I'll wait here and I'll explain my problem and get them to know me." I told her

She nodded and left

What am I going to do? I saw a piano… I got a idea!

I walked up to it started playing

Mind turned around, I'm seeing things upside down

Mind turned around, I'm acting like a clown

Cause the girl of my dreams was right next to me

And she was sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name but I'm going insane

I'm love with the girl…

I will find her

I will get her

I will make her little heart come though

I will see her, from miles away

From night to day, in my head

Oh E Oh… Oh…..

What if the girl of my dream was right next to me?

The girl of my dreams was right next to me

And she was sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name but I'm going insane

I'm love with the girl…

I will dream of her, when she's not there

But when she is, I will

I will need her up as until now

I will make a vow

To her affection

Oh E Oh… Oh…..

What if the girl of my dream was right next to me?

The girl of my dreams was right next to me

And she was sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name but I'm going insane

I'm love with the girl…

I'm in love with the girl of my dreams

I heard clapping behind me and I quickly turn

"Hey Twilight, Back so soon?" I said nervously

She smiled "Yep, when Celestia gets here you can tell your tale"

Of course the rest of her friend came in and I turned back to the piano

"I'm just practicing my piano skills" I said and started playing

I know this… was supposed to be fun

I know our… troubles are done

But I don't feel right

I know we're gonna be alone together

I miss my family

I miss my family

Not that you're no enough

But the road so far and we couldn't walk it

We're in the middle of nowhere

I have mixed, feeling right now

I know we've been planning this oh so long

I know we're gonna be alone together

I miss my family

I miss my family

Not that you're no enough

But the road so far and we couldn't walk it

We're in the middle of nowhere

I miss my family

I miss my family

Not that you're no enough

But the road so far and we couldn't walk it

We're in the middle of nowhere

We're in the middle of no…where

"I didn't know you could play music and sing so well" Twilight stated

"I'm a child prodigy in music. I can play just about any interment and sing well too" I said

I just noticed Luna was in here

"Hey Luna! Not like I'm not happy to see you but you already know my story so why are you here?" I asked

"I'm going to explain a few thing that you don't understand such as why those five can't remember you"

She said

"Where's Celestia?" I asked

"She'll be here soon" Luna said

"Ok I'll do one last song" I said and started playing

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain!

Too much of love drives a man insane

You broke my will

Oh what a thrill

Good gracious great balls of fire

I used to think that love was funny

You came along but ummm honey

You changed my mind, this love is fine

Good gracious great balls of fire

Kiss me baby!

Oh… feels good!

Hold me baby!

Well… I know I love you like a lover should

You're fine!

So kind

I'd like to tell this world that your mine, mine, mine, mine

I shake my knees and I twiddle my thumbs

I'm feeling nervous but it sure is fun

Come baby

Drive me crazy

Good gracious great balls of fire!

Well…. Kiss me baby!

Oh… feels good!

Hold me baby!

Well… I know I love you like a lover should

You're fine!

So kind

I'd like to tell this world that your mine, mine, mine, mine

I shake my knees and I twiddle my thumbs

I'm feeling nervous but it sure is fun

Come baby

Drive me crazy

Good gracious great balls of fire!

"It's nice to play rock again" I said to myself

"Um Nick?"

"Ya Twilight?"

"Look behind you"

I turned around to see Celestia has arrived during my song so I bowed

"I must say it's good to see you again" I said and as I figured she didn't know me

I smirked and said "Luna do you want to explain or me to explain? Since we are to only um… well you're a pony and I'm a hedgehog so I guess we're the only pony and hedgehog that know my story completely" I said sounding confused

She laughed and said "I'll explain to my sister in the next room and you explain to the elements does that seems fair"

Oh ya you get one and I get 6 that seems really fair

"Yes. That's fine" I said and Luna walked to the other room

Celestia said "I heard what you said"

Damn I forgot she can read minds! Don't think of anything stupid

She walked to the other room

"Where should I start? Being a time traveler get really confusing… I GOT IT! Twilight do you have a portable chalkboard?" I asked

"Ya. Why do you need it?" She asked

"Time is very confusing but I know a simple way to explain it"

"Ok" she said got brought me a large chalkboard and handed me a piece of chalk

I drew a straight line in the middle

"Let's say this line represents time. The farthest left is the past, the middle is present, and the right is the future. Now I'll start my story 2 weeks after I mysteriously got here which would today as a matter of fact. After I first came here I became good friends with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and dark forces we're screwing up Equestia and I could feel them. I had a bad feeling about things so I told all of you I was heading to Canterlot to talk to the princess. Upon arrival I realized I was too late. *I started to cry*. After I arrived I saw the train carrying all of you… exploded. I couldn't control my emotion and I ran out of there. While I was running I struck a tree and was in a coma for 3 weeks. I woke up to find that you all had survived and there was a changeling war. We were at a camp in the everfree and after I woke up, we began planning for the final battle. After I confessed my feeling for Twilight, yes we are a couple, The

Next day we got in a fight and I stormed into the forest angry to cool off. I bumped into fictional characters from my world when I was walking, The Lyoko Warriors or at least 3 of them. 2 were here and 1 was in a computer lab on Earth. We ended up finding out that the dark forces were their enemy X.A.N.A. We teamed up in the final battle but I felt like it was my fault so I left to save Luna since she turned into Nightmare Moon. After I saved her she gave me time traveling powers and that's where this mess started. Before I continue are there any questions?" I asked

The main 6 looked at me with looks of awe, wonder, and disbelief

"You're not lying but how come we don't remember anything?" Applejack asked

"I was getting to that. Anyway fighting the battle gave me serious injury and I had to come back to camp. Me and Luna planned it out and we called it Operation: Short Skill. I had to do something that broke my heart… I had to lie to Twilight. You can ask Luna that I truly hated the idea but we had no choice. In the final battle we won. I explained to Luna that Jeremie, the guy on Earth, is going to launch a return to the past and everyponies mind would be erased of those events except for Me and Luna and again I hated that idea but he did it. That explains why you don't remember the events" I said

"But what about why we can't remember you" Rainbow Dash said

"When the return to the past was launched I ran to Ponyville to make sure everything was alright. At the time I didn't know why but now I know but I passed out in the middle of the street from exhaustion. I woke up in the hospital to find Twilight and Fluttershy sitting in the chairs. I told them my story and Twilight thought I was lying. Without thinking I yelled "I love you Twilight Sparkle" and I passed out again, this time from emotional stress. I woke up to the annoying beep and I couldn't take it! I ran out of there and traveled 1 week to the future. I slipped on some rocks and felled back. Twi found me and was mad that I disappeared and I ran from her. Feeling guilty I decided to apologize for what I did the next day. This is where it gets messed up. The next day something wasn't right, I could feel it. I ran to Twilight's house to apologize and she didn't know who I was. I didn't know what to do so I ran to Celestia to see if she knew. Apon arriving she didn't know who I was either. The only one who did know me was Luna. At first we thought it was a Temporal Drift" I said

That's bad !" Twilight said

"What's a Temporal Drift?" Rainbow asked

"Like pockets in time with slight changes. It's a theory saying these "Pockets" move throughout time" I said

"Anyway I felt the precents of X.A.N.A. and I ran home. After I came in Ulrich and Odd, the two Lyoko Warriors knocked on my door and they brought another one, Yumi. Again I had to fight. After the battle I accidentally traveled 5 years to the future where I meet the older me and Twilight… and our kids. There was something different about Twilight though. Even the older me thought so. I later found out that X.A.N.A. had possessed the personalities of many ponies including Twilight. Meanwhile X.A.N.A.

Figured that without me he could do what he wanted so he traveled though time and killed me in my house. While he did that I travelled to me and Twilight's wedding to stop him. I found the poster for our wedding and the older me gave me a picture of the kids. While looking for Twilight I started fading in and out. I realized something was wrong because after that the poster disappeared. Apparently only one person could help me. I ran to Twilights house and Spike opened the door. He said that I was found dead inside my house by Twilight. Then I travelled there to fix the thing. Long story short I failed and succeeded… I died fighting. Odd told me what happened next. Everyone laid the Chaos Emeralds down… I'll show you what they are in a minute. Anyway They laid them down and Twilight kissed me. The emerald circled around me and brought me back to life. I travelled to this time and you know the rest. Yesterday I went to Canterlot so Luna could get rid of my time travel powers. They're too dangerous to keep around. I ran into Rainbow Dash on my way back here. She didn't know who I was then I knew something was wrong. Twilight hid me from the rest of you this entire time." I said and everypony stared at Twilight.

"I thought we were friends" Pinkie said. Her hair deflated down

"We are but I…" Twilight started saying but Applejack cut her off

"But nothing ya'll still lied"

"Yes but…" this time Rainbow cut her off

"You could've said something to us. Don't you trust us?"

"Of course but…" Pinkie Pie cut her off

"Then why…" She began to say but I could take it

"LET HER TALK! YOU HAVEN'T LET HER FINISH ON SENTINCE!" I yelled from the top of my lungs

She smiled "Thank you Nick"

"No Problem. I just hate seeing you upset" I said

"X.A.N.A. doesn't know he's alive. I couldn't let it slip out… I didn't even tell Celestia" Twilight said

Everypony gasped "I'm sorry and I hope you understand" Twi said and she looked down

"Don't worry Twilight. I still love you and nothing will change that. For a while I was lost in time but now I'm home" I said and kissed her forehead

I went to my guitar and played one of my favorite songs

"I'm going to tell you a story from my world" I said

I've heard about the legend of Jessie James

And John Henry just to mention some names

But there's a truck driving legend in the south today

A man called Bandit from Atlanta G.A.

Every gear jammer knows his name

Ok the reason the fight scene was short is because I suck at writing fight scenes. Anyway Happy New Year! For the next few chapters it's going to be normal.

I'm going to give Nick a break and live his life for a little while so you can know him better. The next storyline I have planned is a douesy and this is the longest chapter I've ever written!

Until than this brony is out Peace! ^_^


	20. A Fluttering Love

Hey guys! In case you're wondering why I didn't finish the song and by the way "Nowhere" and "Girl Of My Dreams" are owned by The Naked Brother Band and "Great Balls Of Fire" is owned by Jerry Lee Lewis. I forgot to put that in the last chapter. Anyway I didn't finish because I didn't need too. "The Legend" was written by Jerry Reed even though I didn't write all the lyrics. Now that things are back to normal let's skip ahead thought the Gates of Time! Roll film! Wait… this is a story not a film… good grief

It's been 3 mouths since I fix everything and things are great!

I and Twilight are closer than ever too! Fluttershy is who I go to if I have problems

Fluttershy is my best friend while Twilight is my Marefriend

About once a week Rainbow will try to see who's faster but I end up winning and

If A.J. needs help on the farm it's easy for me to do it

I ask Rarity on advice on different stuff every once in a while

I try to avoid Pinkie Pie! She may be the best pony to hang out with but is way too hyper to handle

I had to meet Sparky… again and we started a band called "The Blurs" named after I move so fast I turn to a blur

I'm finally able to relax! Today I'm lying on the couch

I heard a knock on the door so I opened it and I blushed bright red

"Hi Fluttershy! I haven't seen you since what happened last week are you ok?" I asked

She blushed and looked a little surprised to see me "um… hello Nick… I'm fine but I need to speak to Twilight. Is she around?" She asked

I nodded "She's upstairs last time I checked. This reminds me I said I would make lunch! I haven't started yet! I'll call you two when it's finished" I said and ran to the kitchen

Fluttershy POV

I went up to Twilight room and knocked on the door

"Yes?" I heard on the other side

"It's Fluttershy… can I come in?" I asked

"Sure! The door is unlocked and I'm just styling my mane" She said

I opened the door and walked inside

"I have to tell you something" I told her

There's no backing down now… I just hope she won't get mad

"Sure what's wrong?" She said with a slight concern in her voice

"Well do you remember our picnic last week?" I asked

"Sure but what happened before you ran off"

1 Week Ago Nick POV

"This was a great idea Twilight! A nice get together to spend time with our friends" I told her

She blushed "It was nothing… There they are" She said

"I'll meet you there, I've been walking too long and I need to run" I said to ran there

"Hey girls! Does anypony want to play a quick game of frisbie? Not to be rude but knowing Twilight she might be awhile" I said

"I'll play a quick round" Rainbow Dash said

"I'll just watch from the sides… if that's ok with you" Fluttershy said

"Hakuna Matata" I told her

"What?" She asked

"It means no worries. Anyway ya'll watch me beat Rainbow!" I said

"Bring it on!" She said

"Ok Spin and Wind Time" I shouted and did a Sonic Spin than let go if the disk

Rainbow flew over and caught it

She threw it far up

"Gotta buzz cuz" I said and hoped up high in the air

I caught it than flew back

I landed face down on top of Fluttershy

We just stared at each other for a few minutes before I realized what was going on

I looked to my side to see Rainbow, Rarity, and AppleJack looking at us

"Don't any of you dare tell Twilight about this. She might take it the wrong way" I said

Rarity giggled "You might want to get off of her first"

I blushed and got off of her

She was blushing bright red and ran off

Smooth Move Wise Guy

Twilight came soon after that and I told her that Fluttershy ran off because of an accident

Current Time Fluttershy POV

"Oh wait til I get my hoofs on Nick" Twilight said

She looked mad

"It… it wasn't his fault" I said

"That's not what I'm mad about. I'm mad that he tried to keep a secret from me that wasn't even bad!"

"But I'm confused because and please don't be mad but… I may have a crush on him" I said

"Lunch is ready!" We heard downstairs

"Fluttershy, you know that we're in Equestia where you can have many marefriends right? I'm not mad, in fact I'm happy!" Twilight said

"You… are?" I asked

"Yes, you finally found somepony to love and not to mention he's the most caring guy in Equestia" She said

"Ya but… what if he doesn't feel the same way" I asked nervously

"I'll talk to him tonight and come back here for Diner tomarrow night. Now let's go eat!" Twilight said and went out of the room

"I hope this works" I said and went downstairs into the kitchen

Nick POV

Twilight came downstairs and Fluttershy followed

"The special for today is Pizza!" I said

The two mares looked at me weird "Pizza?"

"A food from my world. It's only a cheese pizza" I said

They both took a bite and their faces told me they loved it

"A hedgehog's work is never done" I muttered to myself

After we ate lunch Fluttershy left and I and Twi had a little private time

That Night

We sat on our bed snuggling each other and relaxing

Can I ask you something?" She asked me

"Anything" I replied

"What do you think of Fluttershy?"

"Well she's my best friend that's one thing and…"

"I meant it in a different way"

My eyes went wide. If I remember correctly according to the future I had two wifes Twilight and Fluttershy and if I don't want to change the future than I have to go with it. In truth I do have a crush on her

"Well… I… um…" I was blushing bright red

Twilight giggled "That answers my question"

"Why… do you ask?" I asked

"Because we need to talk. She told me what happened at the Picnic"

"You… mean you… aw shit"

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me. I honestly wouldn't have made a big deal out of it"

"Sorry Twi, I thought you would've taken it the wrong way"

"Don't worry about it. She told me something else"

"Oh really? What was it?"

I took a gulp of my glass of water

"She has a crush on you"

I spit my water out "What?!"

"She's coming by tomorrow to hear your reply so what is it?" Twilight said

I got all nervous and I didn't know what to say. If I say the right thing Twilight might get mad at me but if I lie I might break a heart and… Wait didn't Twi learn how to use a mind reading spell last week… oh no

"At least you remembered" She told me

"Don't worry I won't be mad or sad" Twi told me softly

I nodded

I trust you so I'll ask her to be my 2nd marefriend tomorrow

"Sounds good to me" She said and snuggled together

Now I'm worried what if I spend more time with Shy and that Twi gets jealous? Good grief. What if I spend more time with Twi and then Shy gets sad… How do I get into these situations? And what if Twilight is listening to me now? Are you?

"Yep"

Damn. Well what then?

"We'll deal with it when it comes"

Ok then. I'm going to sleep so goodnight Honey

"Goodnight Sweetie"

Next Day

I began to stir sometime in the morning

I woke up and realized Twi wasn't in my bed

Since she does wake up early, she might be studying

I got up and started stretching

I popped my back too which hurt!

"Ow! Note to self, never pop back again" I said to myself and headed downstairs

I noticed Twi fell asleep on the table

Time to give her a small surprise

I walked beside her and gave her a kiss a kiss on the lips

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled "good morning"

"Morning. Hey Twilly Do you think you can put a quick healing spell on me?"

"Did you pop your back again?"

I nodded

"Ok just hold still"

Her horn glowed and shot and a small beam at me and stopped

"That feels so much better! Thanks. Now since Spike is still sleeping I'll make breakfast"

I went into the kitchen and got the ingredients for Pancakes

After we ate the Pancakes Spike was cleaning up the shelfs while I sat on the Piano

I started playing

Sunday, Monday Happy Days

Tuesday, Wednesday Happy Days

Thursday, Friday Happy Days

The weekend comes, my cycle hums

Ready to race to you

Spike sung in the background

[This day is ours…..] Won't you be mine

[This day is ours…..] Oh please be mine

Hello sunshine goodbye rain

She's waring a school ring on a chain

She's my steady, I'm her man

And I'm gonna love her all I can

[This day is ours…..] Won't you be mine

[This day is ours…..] Oh please be mine

Goodbye gray sky hello blue

Nohing can hold me when I hold you

It feels so right, can't be wrong

Rockin and rollin all week long

Sunday, Monday Happy Days

Tuesday, Wednesday Happy Days

Thursday, Friday Happy Days

The weekend comes, my cycle hums

Ready to race to you

These Happy Days are yours and mine

Happy Days!

I heard the door knock after I finished so I got up to answer it

When I saw who it was I blushed heavily

"H-Hello Fl-Fluttersh-shy" I said

She was blushing too "H-Hello N-Nick"

She came in and I got lunch ready

After about an hour of the girls talking and me cooking I was finally finished

I came up with a great plan to tell Fluttershy! It was perfect!

"Girls Lunch is ready" I yelled and they came down

"Here's the meal!" I yelled and pulled out a cake

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Twilight

"And there's a bonus! There's a message on the top just for Fluttershy"

She blushed "That's sweet! What does it say?" She asked

"Read it" I replied and handed her the cake

After she read it she looked like she was about to cry and her face was shocked

She turned to face me and nodded than ran up to kiss me

She was crying out of joy! She was so happy

"T-Thank you very much!" She said

Twilight smiled and looked at the message

"Fluttershy, Will you be my marefriend?" It read

Short chapter I know but I want to get this in here sometime and I guess now would be fine! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own the Happy Days theme song. I'm juicing! By the way you may have noticed I changed my name and photo. Sparky Fonzerri is the name of my O.C. and my pic is a pic of him. Anyway peace!


	21. Big Changes!

My Word isn't working again so I have to use Notepad again like when I first started

Wind it flows freely through the air It has been a week since me and Shy got together and things would be better if Come on! Move faster! I heard in front Damn I lost focus. Well that s enough going slow Juice time! I yelled and a boost of acceleration came right behind me I passed Rainbow Dash and ran in front of the finish line winning our race A few minutes later Dash finally passed the line panting You got skill but when to comes to speed I got the bottom line I said and ran off before she was able to say anything Ya! I m back to my old self! Now I gotta head home. Twi and Shy are going to kill me if I m late again I quickly got home and made it in time I looked around and saw a note

Dear Nick,  
I m sorry we had to leave but the princess wanted to see me and Fluttershy. She also wants to see you. We should be on the train by now so you can catch up with us in no time. See you soon Twilight

I wonder why she didn t go look for me. I better catch up with them I ran out of there and ran alongside the train tracks, soon I caught up I jumped on the roof and climbed to the door I walked in and quickly found them and aw they fell asleep It s about time to wake them up I went down and kissed both on the lips which woke them up fast Hey who just She saw me Oh hey Nick, I m glad you found my letter Twilight said I sat down next to them and smiled What does Celestia want anyway? I asked It was Luna who wanted to see us Fluttershy said I wonder what it could be Still it might be important Twilight said I ve done enough fighting and traveling! I just want to settle down I said They just looked at me I m tired of having my timeline erased many times, I m tired of fighting battle that will now never exist, and I m just tired of having to rebuild relationships I said They leaned against me and sighed Let s hope it s not too bad Fluttershy said The train stopped and we got out I haven t been here since Luna took my powers We walked up to the castle and went inside We went into the throne room Hey Luna is there a problem? I asked She nodded Read this She levitated a letter to me

I thought the boy died! It amazes me he s still alive. Thanks to him I can t time travel anymore but I will get rid of him and the Lyoko Warriors! Make sure he reads this. I want to see his fear! X.A.N.A.

Damn I thought he would end this. Do you have the power to contact Jeremie? I asked Luna She nodded Good tell them to meet me ASAP but I will not fight I said They stared at me like I was crazy Jeremie will work on a way to completely destroy him. In the meantime we need to go into hiding unless I summoned the Chaos Emeralds to make a portal to Lyoko Ha it worked! Now I have to activate a tower than I ll be all set wait that s Sector 5! It ll be harder than I thought. Girls stay here, I m going for reinforcements I said and ran in Now I m in 3D cool! Anyway I gotta trigger the key. If only Jeremie is in the lab wait I see it. I hopped on a few blocks and got it Yes! I said and the whole room changed Who s there? I heard It s me Jeremie. What are you doing? Nick? What are you doing in Sector 5? Trying to contact you. Now what are you doing? X.A.N.A. activated a tower in the forest sector so Odd and Alieta are there now. What about Ulrich and Yumi? They re dealing with one of X.A.N.A. s spectors. What s wrong? X.A.N.A. knows I m alive. Are you almost finished with the program? A red laser flashed infront of me and I turned to find three creepers Ya, just a few more days! Jeremie said Tell Odd to hurry. I have a Krabby problem They just deactivated the tower and are heading your way I don t have anything to fight with! Here s Ulrichs saber Out of nowhere a sword appeared in my hand Thanks "No problem"  
Now time to handle these creepers I ran up and sliced one in the face and it exploted "EW! That's going to leave a mark" I said and quickly did a homing attack on another creeper "Let me handle the last one" I heard behind me "Hey Odd hows it going?"  
"Same as ever. Laser arrow!" he said and fired the arrows and blew up the last creeper "Yes! Odd the bold, the brave, the magnificent has done it again!" Odd shouted "Come on Odd I need you in Equestia and Alieta too. X.A.N.A. knows i'm alive and..." I was devirtulized when another creeper shot and hit me 3rd Person "Jeremie Nick got devirtulized!" Odd shouted "What! I'll be back, I'm going to check to see if he's in the scanner" Jeremie said and left the supercomputer He ran to the scanner room and one scanner open to find...  
Nick POV I opened my eyes to see the top of a cilling "I think he's waking up" said a voice that I reconized as Yumi "Is this what it's like when ya'll get devirtulized? Man it sucks" I said Than it hit me "I'M ON EARTH" I shouted and Odd put his hand on my mouth "Keep it down! You don't want G.I. Jim to see a kid he's never seen before do you?" Odd said "Good point... WHAT!"  
"You're a boy now!" Yumi said I went to the merror and I turned back to my human form "Great! I wonder..."  
I ran to one side on the room to the other "Well I still got my speed, So Jeremie did the porlel close?" I asked He nodded "But I can make another one due to the trail it left behind"  
"How long will that take you?" I asked "If I start in an hour... maybe this afternoon"  
"How long was I out?"  
"Let's see it 7am now and you were devirtulized at 7pm so 12 hours"  
Just great! Twi is worried about me and I don't know what to do "What will we do?" I asked "Well I could do to you what I did to Alieta which is..." Jeremie started to say but I cut him off "Make a fake birth certificet and records so you can enroll here"  
He looked at me stunned "How did you know that?" Ulrich asked "Like My Little Pony, this is a T.V. show in my world. I thought I told you this" I said "Maybe you did but we forgot" Odd stated "Jeremie can you work on those records while me, Odd, and Ulrich think up a fake story?" I asked "Wait! We have class in 30mins" Odd said "Skip it. You done it before" I said "Fine but we're going there as soon as we're finished" Ulrich said "Fine, lets go to your room" i said "Ok but lets hope we won't get cought" he said and we left the room An hour later we came up with our story I'm Odd's cousin from Texas. I was not good at my studies so my parents sent me here. I wouldn't be here long because this is a trial to see if it would work After Jeremie made the fake ID and false info we went to the prinipals office to enroll me at Katic Acadimy My classes were the same as Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Alieta's. Since Yumi is 15 and the rest of us are 4 we're in different grades I've been set to be Jeremies roomate so this should be interesting I woke up early that next morning at 6am to get ready for school... shit The alarm clock rang and we woke to an went to the shower room "Goodmorning guys how did you sleep?" I asked Odd and Ulrich "Not good, I lost my earplugs" Ulrich said "You have earplugs?" Odd asked He faced Odd with a mad face "Yes I do Odd! And one of these days i'll tell you why!" Ulrich said Loudly "I don't get it" Odd said "You snore really loud" I finally said laughing "WHAT!" Odd yelled and I went into the shower "Let's face it Odd, you're alittle... umm..." I tried to finish but Jeremie finished it for me "odd" He said "Right" I replied Odd stepped in the shower next to me "Don't bother me for the next few seconds" Odd said About 40 seconds later he ran out "YES! 40.1 seconds flat! You are now looking at the world record holdr for the fastest shower! How cool is that?" Odd boomed Odd did some wierd dance "Give me an O! Give me a D! Give me another D! Who's the man of the centery? It's Odd!"  
He ran up to the mirror "And you're handsome too! I love it when I brake records like that" He said "Shut up Odd!" I yelled "Hey! Don't push it buddy boy!" Odd yelled than slipped on the wet floor "Gravity pushed you down buddy boy" I said and laughed Than something struck my mind "Jeremie is it possble I can travel to my world if I travel at super sonic speed around the earth?" I asked "Well the energy waves of the earth connected with the amount of friction might increse the..."  
"Short version enstine"  
"It could work but you could end up at any world"  
"Than that's the chance i'll have to take... wait how do the Lyoko Warriors get to Equestia?"  
"Well it takes me a month to get the program ready and..."  
"Forget I asked. Anyway knowing to time and space theory since i've broken it a few times, it's possable for me to get there right?"  
"Yes! I'll try it out now! Tell Demoius that I had to deal with family problems. I'll be back for a vecation from my world soon alright?"  
"Ok. Do what you have to do and we'll see you next month" Jeremoe finish "See ya later!" I said and raced past everything I have to get back to my mares. And fast! as I went faster and faster than I felt something and than I tripped I blacked out as soon as my face hit the ground I heard voices before I woke up "Is he alright?" "I found him like this outside of Ponyville"  
"I told him not to go but he just had to go"  
"Still he was o-only doing what was right"  
I soon reconized the voices as Twilight and Fluttershy "Hey girls i've been awake for about 10mins. I can hear what you're saying" I said with my eyes closed Than I was tackled to the ground and in extreme pain "bones... crushing... not... breathing" I managed to say and they quickly got off of me I opened my eye to see Twilight looking angry with me "Hey Twi! How are..."  
Than she slapped me in the face "YOU HAD ME AND FLUTTERSHY WORRIED SICK! WHAT HAPPEND?" Twi yelled from to top of her lungs She scared me so much I ran out of the house as fast as I could run. I went to my get away... my old house Fluttershy POV Nick just ran off after Twilight yelled at him and she was ready to give him a peice of her mind "STOP" I yelled She turned around "WHAT?" She yelled back That scared me to deaf and I ducked behind the couch crying She began to relize what she did and started crying... she'd scare Nick off Nick POV She needs some time to cool off. That reminds me that I need to go to Canterlot t explain what happend to Celestia I ran out of my home and into Canterlot soon after Like always I went to the rooftops to get to the castle to avoid hitting walking ponies I jumped over the gate and ran into the Throne Room "I'm back!" I said and Celestia looked up "What happend?" She asked "Oh the same O, same o. I get transported to a different world and I had to find a way to get back. How long was I gone?" I asked "3 Days. You should go see..."  
"I already went to see Twi and Shy. Twi is mad at me so i'm letting her cool off"  
"That was a wise choice"  
"Wait! I was only gone for 1 day. So if it takes Jeremie a month to get here than..."  
X.A.N.A. might be too powerful by then!  
"Get my family. Tell them to get my things, i'm leaving" I simply stated and left leaving Celestia with her mouth wide open 


	22. Coming Home

2 chapter in one day! Chapter 20! YA! I thought I would mix things up. This might be the last time we jump to the future

10 Months Later 3rd POV Nick didn't come to get his things and it's been 10 months since he dissappiered Nopony has heard from him since he left Twilight and Fluttershy haven't gone over the loss. For all they knew he could be dead!  
Fluttershy ended up moving with Twilight to keep her company but both end up crying all day Everypony thought Nick was dead but one day everything changed

Twilight had woken up from another nightmare about what happend and soon Fluttershy did the same Since there was no food left Twi had to go to the market. zher friend were worried about her and Shy but there was nothing they could do Twilight was walking in the street until she heard "There she is!" and she got pinned by and masked pony "Help!" Twilight yelled She tried to use her magic but with no luck "DON'T HURT HER!" yelled a voice and he hit the pony so hard it flew into a tree The pony who saved me had a cloak on so I couldn't see his face "Ah Sonic! Long time no see!" The masked pony said smiling "Wait Sonic!" Twilight thought "I guess you found a way to make me come out of hiding. Very clever X.A.N.A. but you forgot something" Sonic yelled X.A.N.A. smiled "And what was that?"  
Sonic took off his cloak and Twilight saw it was Nick! She had forgotten Nick's name before he told her "Never mess with hedgehogs! Chaos Control" Nick yelled and shot a beam at him but nothing happend "I'm much stronger than our last battle and without the help of the Lyoko Warriors than you would've been toast"  
"That reminds me, I have to apologize to the Princess about that battle in Manehatten... anyway I wouldn't count on that" Nick yelled X.A.N.A. just smiled "And why is that"  
"Hey fellas ATTACK!" yelled and 4 blurs rush past Twilight as she's watching this battle take place "When Odd checks in, X.A.N.A. checks out!" Odd yelled "It's thanks to X.A.N.A. we're on the MWP so let's give him a peice of our mind!" yelled Ulrich "You're lucky I have a cloak otherwise we would've been cought" Nick yelled while trying to punch X.A.N.A Twilight was dazed and confused "Guys it's ready!" Said a voice out of nowhere (Jeremie)  
"Well we're waiting Enstine!" Nick yelled Than a bunch of white speres came out of the sky and distroyed X.A.N.A.  
Nick looked out and started laughing "He's finally gone but here's one thing that bothers me. How will your life go on now since you've been gone 10 months?" Jeremie asked Nick shrugged "I'm probilly will get hit and yelled at by Twi, Crushed by Shy, Yelled at again by Celestia and Luna. I doubt something good will happen to me" Nick stated "At least I don't have a girl friend" Odd said smiling "You couldn't get one if you tried" Ulrich said "HEY!" Odd yelled "Ok that's enough! Remember what happend last time you two got in a fight? You almost abliterated Manehatten because you wouldn't work together until me, Yumi, and Alieta were knocked out" Nick said Than Nick turned to Twilight "Surprise!" He said and Twilight fanted "I thought she would've fanted when you took your coat off" Odd said "I win the bet" Urich said "I guess" Odd stated sadly "Guys head back to camp. Since you guys are stuck here you can stay at my old house, i'll meet you there" Nick said and picked up Twilight They nodded Nick POV After 10 months of fighting, hiding, and of hurting is finally over! I can come home I'll just have to explain to everypony what happend I dropped Twilight off at the Libary and ran to Canterlot Celestia will call the meeting between Luna and the Elements... i'm toast I ran into the castle and found myself at the Throne Room door Ok keep calm...  
I walked inside to see Celestia signing some papers "You know I always found paperwork boring" I said and I scared her to deaf... it was funny She glared at me "You know you're a wanted hedgehog" She told me "I got rid of X.A.N.A. Listen I need you to make a meeting with Luna and The Elements so I can explain everything." I said "And what about the Generals and forces looking for you?"  
"We'll do the same. I need to clear my name"  
"Fine what time?"  
"1 hour in here"  
She stared at me "Fine I will write the letter"  
I smiled "Thank you Princess but I better keep out of sight. I want you to explain that i'm back"  
"Ok I'll put an invisabillity spell on you so you can stay hidden until it's time"  
"Thank you princess and just say it's importent"  
"Got it" she said and sent the letter 30mins Later Twilight ran into the throne room with the other elements "What's the matter Princess?" Twi asked "Gaurd please fetch my sister" Celestia asked "Yes Princess" He said and ran off A few minutes later Luna came in so now we can start the party!... wait... this will suck "You all know Nick..." Celestia started but Rainbow interupted her "That fleebag ran out on Twi and Shy! When I get my hoofs on him..."  
I couldn't take it "Is that a fact?!" I yelled "Wha... what was t-t-that?" Fluttershy asked "Princess if you would?" I asked "Sure" She said and took the spell off of me I could see the look of Happy, confusion, hatred, betreal, and love in the eyes of the Mane 6 "I left because i'm in love with two mare and I relized that if I stay with them X.A.N.A. would most likely hurt them so I ran.  
Dering the time when I was away I managed to get on the MWP..." "What's the MWP?" Rarity asked "Most Wanted Ponies. Anyway X.A.N.A. created a clone of me to comit crimes to blame me. I also managed to almost distroy Manehatten when me and X.A.N.A. were fighting 2 weeks ago"  
"So that's what happend!" Luna said "I lost but luckily The Lyoko Warriors stayed with me the whole time fighting and at one point I had an emotional breakdown because of Twi and Shy... that was one hour before my last battle which was 3 hours ago X.A.N.A. heard me crying for them and raced to Ponyville. By the way we were in Filydephia at that time which was this I found out what his plan was and raced here to stop it but it was too late He got Twilight but after a brief battle Jeremie managed to distroy him once and for all. Now that he's gone I can go home without problems but..."  
I could see their faces and this time all were a mix of saddness, forgivness, and hurt "Only if you forgive me. I wish I could've explained but it's kind of hard to explain... I can't even do it now. The thing is i'm sensitive and if something like this happends again..."  
I put my finger on my neck and sliced it to the right "That might happen"  
Everypony ran to me for a huge hug "Your all tierd. Lets go home" I said and they simply nodded and we left the throne room The Next Morning I woke up to two mares in my bed It's great to be home I slipped out of bed and went into the living room to relax I can't believe it's over... 10 months of pain and suffering finally over I wish I could've told the whole story but they would think of me as a ass and I would have to go to hiding... again Than there was a knock on the door As I went to open it... something didn't feel right. I opened it and Celestia was standing there with two gaurds "I didn't do it. I was framed by X.A.N.A. and I have wittnesses saying I wasn't even in the town at the time" I said "I know that. I looked into it but I want to know aout what happened Hoofwood. Was that you or not?" She asked She finally got me "Please let me explain what happened. Everypony exagerated about the panic." I asked Celestia than looked up "Fine but make it quick"  
1 Month after Nick Left "Man this is like Hollywood" Odd said as we came into the city "Don't forget that it this Pony land so it's almost the same" Ulrich said "We're sapposed to be in hiding what are we doing in a big city?" Yumi asked "Because I bought a great spot to stay in until Jeremie makes the program. All we have to do is get there and we can stay" I said "When will we get there?" Alieta asked I pointed at a large warehouse beside the ocean "There" I said "Wow how did you do that?" Odd asked "Wining some bets down in Coltarodo are high in stakes so I won and bought it" I said "What?" Ulrich said "I won a few bets than bought it" I said "Oh I get it. It's just like if I play Galatic Invaters with Ulrich" Odd said smiling "You always cheat when we play!" Ulrich said I looked to my side and saw a large stallion carrying a young mare into the allyway "Guys Code Alfa ok?" I said "But who's in trouble?" Yumi asked "That's Code Cargie! Code Alfa is I see something and going to investigate. You stay here until you hear my signal ok?" I asked They nodded and I ran up the side of the building to see what was happening in the Ally Sure enough the Stallion was hitting the mare hard and she was crying "Shut up! You'll do what I say got it?" He said I landed on the ground behind him "You know the only thing you don't got is a brain" I said He turn to me "You'll be sorry!" He yelled "Wait Guys! GET IN HERE!" I yelled By this time a croud of ponies were forming The Lyoko Warriors came in "He has swords, He has Arrows, She has Energy, and She has Magic and I have speed. If really don't want us to hurt you than I would suggest you get out NOW!" I yelled He ran for his life but the ponies looked angry with us so we simply left Present Time "It turned out he was a respected pony at that time. A few months later he was caught doing the same thing. I was simply protecting one of your subjects" I said "I can see how they over exagerate. I can tell you're telling the truth. I just wanted to know what happend" She said and was gone in a flash of light I went back inside to get my guitar I started playing the tune for Eastbound and Down by Jerry Reed just for fun No singing, just playing'  
Twi and Shy woke up due to my fast playing soon after We laughed, cuddled, told stories of our adventure while I was away and basiclly cought up I soon relized something and began to drift into space "NICK!" I heard and I snapped out of it "What? When? Who? Why? Uh... oh sorry I got lost in thought" I said and blushed "What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked "I know that i'll have more fights in the future and I was think of what might happen if they got you and there was nothing I could do... i'd be hopeless" I said with a tean going down my face "It's ok. We'll always be here for you" Twilight said "I thought so so..." I quickly ran to my bag and pulled out 2 hoof rings "This is sudden but I know what I need to make my future a happy one so will both of you marry me?" I asked They were so shocked at this sudden question and started crying and nodded

Sorry for the small chapter but writers block got to me. Incase you're wondering why I keep skiping though time. It's because i'm like a free sprit I don't like to stay in one place too long but I will skip one last time for awhile in the next chapter by one month after they get married because there is many fanfic where ponies get married and it's just the normal stuff. Not importent... well almost nothing importent will happen during this time so see ya later 


	23. Times Are A Changing

Ok last time i'll time jump for awhile

1 Month Later Time... it's unpredictable, unchangeable, and unrelayable at times I learned that the hard way but another thing about time is that it's FANTASTIC!  
I got married just last week to the mares of my dreams and living in a new house too!  
Our new house is next to Shy's old cottage which is now a animal hospidal Spike was sent to Canterlot awhile back but he's back now!  
Since the Lyoko Warriors got stuck here, they're living in my old house in the Everfree I woke up and went to make breakfeast so I went to the kichen What to cook?... what to cook?... I got no idea I walked in to see spike making Eggs and toast "Good morning Spike! How did you sleep?" I asked leaning on the door way "Great! I dreamt that me are Rarity were..." Than he relized what he was saying and blushed "You do know that most ponies know about you having a crush on her right?" I asked with a smerk on my face His eyes widened "R...Really?"  
I nodded "But I don't think she knows..." He sighed with releaf "Good"  
"But you can't hide it forever. I've heard she hates it when somepony doesn't tell her the truth. So what will you do?" I asked Then there was a knock on the door "To be continued" I said and went to open it "Morning Odd? You never wake up this early. Is there a problem?" I asked "Nah. Enstine woke all of us up and told me to get you. He needs to discuss something with us" Odd said yawning "Being on Earth to create a new program can be boring at times. Ok go on ahead and i'll tell everypony where i'm going so I should be there in 5 minutes" I said He waved and left I ran to my bedroom and softly woke up the girls "I have to leave for a little bit for a Lyoko Meeting. I'll be back within an hour maybe" I said and kissed them on the lips I ran into the Everfree I soon ran up to my old house and knocked on the door "Alieta opened it. Jeremie has great news for us!" She said I walked in and sat down on the couch "Ok we're all here. What do you need to tell us?" I asked "After consiteration i've decided to give up the program. It's too complicated" He said "WHAT?!" We all shouted "So i've decided to come to that world myself. I could help them evolve in tech" Jeremie sated "Hold on Enstine are you saying what I think you're saying?" Odd asked "How will you get here? The last time you used the scanner, you got stuck and this time no one will help you" I said "True but this time it won't fail. I've figured out that I can telaport to different worlds if I get the right programs and I just got the last one" "Where would you appeir after you come?" I asked "Somewhere outside of the Everfree but i'll call out after it happens" "What about our lives on Earth?" Ulrich asked "Polymorfic..."  
We all finished "Spectors"  
"Did they end up like William?" Yumi asked "No not at all. The act just like you" "So Odd's failing right?" Ulrich said "You're doing worse than Odd really" Ulrich frowned "Yep, they act just like us"  
"Anyway i'm about to head into the scanner. I really missed you guys so see you soon" "I think he came for Alieta" I said smiling She blushed heavily "That reminds me why don't you two go out?" I asked "Well... I... You see..." She kept stuttering "You don't even know. I'm going to look for Jeremie. Be back in a flash" I said and ran into the pasture outside of the Everfree "Somebody over here!" I heard in the distence and it was a distress signal I finally found Jeremie and he was being attacked by Timberwolfs Those guys are afraid of so one look at me and they'll run "You remember what I did you one of your friends when you crashed my wedding last week. I barely did anything so if you don't want me to bring more pain than get lost!" I said and they ran away fast "Great timing" Jeremie said "I know why you're mainly here... Alieta right?" I asked He blushed and nodded "Thought so. How bout I take you to here" I said He nodded and I held him and ran toward my old house I dropped him off at the door "I have to get back home with my wifes so i'll give you time to catch up with the others" i told him "Thanks" He said I ran back home but there was a note on the table

Dear Nick,  
Twi was throwing up so we took her to the hospidal, we'll be back soon Love, Fluttershy

I hope she's alright... i'll wait here for her A few hours later they came back I ran up to hold her "Are you alright?" I asked She nodded "How do you feel about kids?"  
"Oh I love kids! They're so fun to be around and very unpredicable. Why do you ask?"  
She smiled "We're having kids!" I smiled the biggest smile that i've ever smiled "When did this happen?" I asked "Remember after our wedding we..."  
"Ok I get the idea" I said smiling I knew what would happen... and i'm excited I ran up to my piano and started playing

People say "It's quite a way to heaven"  
Many miles beyond a different star Now I know that all dogs go to heaven But until we chase that dream that far We will find a little heaven Everywhere around us Find a little heaven Everywhere we are This might not be paradise but boy it sure is fun And we're not perfict angels why pretend?  
Though funny times and sad ones Lucky breaks and bad ones We always come out smiling in the end We will find a little heaven Everywhere around us Find a little heaven Everywhere we are

"of course i'm already there" I said and kissed both girls

The next day I was helping Applejack on the farm "Ah happy for ya" Applejack said as I finished telling her about Twilight I quickly did a blue tornado and the apples came down "I'm excited! To be a father will be amazing! No doubt the kid will inharit my speed and I can teach him or her tricks" I said "Well that's the last one today" AJ said "Ok i'm heading over to Rarity's to tell her and whatever you do don't tell Pinkie just yet" I said and ran to Ponyville After I crossed the bridge I walked the rest of the way I saw CMC doing something with parashutes "Hey girls! What is your cutie mark caper this time?" I asked "Oh hey Nick! We were thinking building jumping!" Sweetiebelle said "That's a little dangerious... try song writting!" I suggested "Not a bad idea" Scootaloo said "Now I gotta head you your sisters house Sweetiebelle so i'm off" I said They waved goodbye and I went on my way To Raritys house!  
At least I was able to help Sweetiebelle get her cutie mark first I walked in and the bell ringed "Welcome to... oh good afternoon Nick what brings you here?" Rarity asked "I got great news! I'm having a kid!" I said smiled "Oh that's wonderful darling! Who are you having it with?" Rarity asked excitedly "Twi. I'm so excited too! I love kids and I know what your sisters cutie mark is so i'll help point the way for her if you help me with the baby. Deal?"  
She smiled happily "Deal. So what will you do for money?"  
Than it hit me... I had no job "Ya... I don't have a job. I guess I better go get one. I know what I wanna do too!"  
"And that is?"  
"You'll find out on your next spa day with Fluttershy if I get the job" and I ran out To the spa! I already know the Twins since I went with Shy to the spa a few times I walked in and they were sitting in the counter "Hello Nick" Aloe said "What brings you here?" asked Lotus "Hey girls it's been awhile" I said "You bet! We never see you in here anymore" Lotus said "I just wanted to know if you can hire me for a job? You see i'm having a kid sometime soon and I need one so I wanted to do massages so I came here" I said "You know Storm quit after nopony liked his massages so we do need him" Aloe said to her sister "I agree. Very well Nick. You'll work weekdays from 10am to 6pm. Does that seem fair?" Lotus asked "No prob! When do I start?" I asked "Today is Friday so you can start on Monday. You'll get 50 bits a week too" Aloe said while smiled "Great! Thank you so much!" I said smiling "It's no problem. We owe you after what happened last month" Aloe said "Right. Who would've known that the soap you used to use attracted Timberwolves" I said "Ya anyway we'll see you Monday" Lotus said "Got it!" I said and walked out I better check on Fluttershy... to her clinic!  
Her old cottage is now a animal clinic I ran to the edge of the Everfree where it is I walked in the door and I see her on a break "hey honey how are you today?" I asked "Oh um I'm fine. H-how are you today?" She asked "I got me a job!" I said happily "That's great! Where?"  
"You'll find out... trust me!"  
"Oh... um... ok" I hugged her tight "Keep doing what you're doing. I gotta go but i'll see you tonight" I said and kissed her I ran out... now to find RD I summoned the chaos emeralds and turned into super sonic "Now to fly until I find her... she might be sleeping on... there she is. Sleeping on a cloud... Oh this will be fun!" I muttered to myself I sneeked up behind her "HEY RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled extremely loud She was so scared she jumped and and flew off and did a Sonic Rainboom in fear She soon came back furiously "You should've seen your face!" I said laughing "Very funny... let's see how you like this!" She said and tried to punch me I dodged to the side "Calm down Dash, it was just a joke" I said She soon calmed down and apologized "I just wanted to tell you i'm having a baby! and I got a new job at the Spa!" I told her She smiled "Congrats!" She said and I headed home I walked to the door and saw Spike polishing a gem "Hey bud, nice gem!" I told him "Thanks I'm giving it to Rarity!" He said Twilight walked in and smiled "Hey dear! I got a job!" I told her We kissed and spike walked out "GET A ROOM!" He yelled We laughed and sat down "Where are you working now?" Twilight asked "At the Spa"

3 Days later "Wake up!" Twilight yelled and I fell out of bed "Oww! What did you do that for?" I asked "So you can get up for your first day of work!" She said "Did you have to scare me to bits?" I asked and stood up "I've been trying to get you up for an hour" She said smiling I looked at the clock 9:55 "Oh snap! I gotta juice! See ya later!" I yelled and ran out of there to work I ran into the spa just in time "Made it!" I said Aloe came out from a small office "hi Nick! Rarity and Fluttershy made an appointment today so just go by the tables and wait until somepony comes ok?" She asked "You can count on me!" I said and walked to the table Soon Shy and Rarity walked though the door "Hey Honey! Hey Rarity" I yelled "Why hello Nick why are you here?" Rarity asked "I work here. I'll see you when I do massages" I said and walked back to my station When they came to me I choose Fluttershy since she's my wife She kept moaning and by the time I finished she fell asleep "Just leave her there. She's so cute when she's sleeping" I said After a long day of work I finally came home and Celestia was waiting for me "Nick I need your help" She said I smirked "Like always. What;s the problem this time?"  
"In Canterlot all the high class ponies think they don't need me nd the lower class ponies say they do and no it's an all out fight. I don't know what to do!" She said crying "I'll fix it. Sorry to up and run but i'm gone. I'll be back tomarrow" I said and kissed Twi and ran outta there I ran to my old house and Odd opened the door "Hi Nick what's up?" He said "A new mission" I said and walked in When everyone got to the living room I explained my plan "Ok i'll telaport us there" I said and summond the chaos emeralds "Chaos Control!" I yelled and found myself outside of Canterlot with Odd and Ulrich "I guess I couldn't telaport everyone. Anyway you know the plan" I said and we slit up 


	24. Complications

New chapter! Again 2 chapters in 1 day!

In the afternoon I walked to the square and music started playing I have to get the higher class ponies to the square

Do you hear the ponies sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a ponies Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see?  
Then join in the fight That will give you the right to be free!  
Do you hear the ponies sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a ponies Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!  
Will you give all you can give So that our banner may advance Some will fall and some will live Will you stand up and help Celestia The blood of the martyrs Will water the meadows of Equestia!  
Do you hear the ponies sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a ponies Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!

Everypony was following me when I got to the square I walked up "Really? I get dragged from my home to deal with you snobs! Do you know why you need the Princesses? Think of this the sun would never rise nor set and the same goes to the snobs are too stupid to relize how good you got it! On my world we're seperated by what we like are what we look like. It isn't right and you think just because you're rich, you own everything. No you don't. No pony with ever own everything. If you agree with sign the post to my right but if you don't you will be thrown in the canterlot jail for treason" I saind and everypony quickly rushed to the post The LW walked up "Good job round them up. Now to Ponyville... CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled was telaported to my house "Well?" Twi asked was she walked in "It's done where's the princess?" I asked "She's in the guest room taking a nap" Twilight said and kissed me "Where's Shy?" I asked "In the back yard watering her flowers"  
"I used a time reality mean I stopped time briefly in this area so it wouldn't seem I would be gone for long" I said "No wonder you finished in just an hour!"  
"It was one day for me" I said and smiled "Ok guys you can go home. Misson completed" I told them "K see you later" They said and left I walked to the backyard "Hey Shy. How's my favorite animal lover today?" I asked sweetly "Oh... um... i'm fine. I'm just enjoying the day" She said "It is a nice day" I said and walked back in the house The Next day "Look Twi I didn't do it! I know i'm the fastest thing alive but I didn't steel the money" I yelled Twilight thinks I stole money from the bank because of an article saying this thing was too fast to be reconized "There's nothing that can move that fast so why did you do it?" She yelled at me "I didn't do it!" I yelled back She was furious "Just get out!" She yelled and used her magic to throw me out It was raining that day and the spa was closed due to repairs I quickly checked the mail and found 3 letters for me I read them outloud

Dear Nick,  
You've save us many time and in many usiverses. I want to to become Captain of the Equestian Army Signed Celestia

then I opened another one

Dear Nick,  
Due to your great work in Canterlot, We have a problem here. People are rioting and the Princesses won't do anything Please help Signed, The Mayor of Manehatten

I opened the the last one

Dear Nick,  
I'm back! Stronger than ever! If you think you could've stopped me think again Signed X.A.N.A.

I picked up an old ball and started crying

"What am I going to do?"

I picked up my guitar and A picture of Twilight and started playing

The day a door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart.

To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard.

Voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'

I know they've got a plan,  
but the ball's in my hands!  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fightin', inside a,

world thats upside down,  
And spinning faster What do I do now? without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through 'em all!  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I can't tell,  
I'm searchin',Searchin',  
can'find a..way that I should turn I should turn right or left,  
It's...its like nothing works without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah the clocks running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it her? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Aaughhhhh!

I was crying hard by now Where is Fluttershy? Oh ya at her old cottage I really didn't know where to go and I was freezing in the rain I ended up walking in the rain for an hour and sat down in an old allyway I can't even think straght and I fell asleep

I woke up in a bed "Take it easy bud, Odd found you in a ally. Man you're sick! How long did you stay in the rain?" Asked a voice that I reconized as Jeremie "I don't know all I know is..." I was cut off "She told us everything. She heard you read the letters and singing. She was looking for you and asked us to help"  
"Why? She kicked me out and left me in the rain"  
"Where you almost died. She was shocked when I told her that an broke down crying"  
"That explains why i'm wet"  
"GUYS HE'S AWAKE!"  
Than Odd and Ulrich walked through the door "Yumi and Alieta are with Twilight at Nicks house" Ulrich said "Why didn't you come here after she kicked you out?" Odd asked "I couldn't think right" I said "So you spent and hour in the cold rain and mud?" Ulrich asked I nodded and got up "I need to clear my head. I'm going out for a run" I said and ran outta the house What have I gotten myself into?  
Maybe I can... no! I promosed myself I wouldn't do that ever again... but.. i'll do it one last time I ran straght to Canterlot When I got to the throne room Luna was surprised to see me "Luna i'm sorry to ask you this but can you send me 2 days in the past around 5am?" I asked "I thought you said..."  
"Well whatever I said it can bite me. I need to get there now!" I said "Very well but just this once got it?" I nodded I was surrounded by a light and was telaported in my own house "I'll be getting up in an hour and Twi should be coming down the stairs in 3... 2... 1..." I said to myself and Twi came down "I thought you..."  
"Time travel Twi, i'm here to warn you something"  
"Didn't you say that you wouldn't mess with"  
"Yes but I had to, you will read the news and in the news as a article about a bank robbery. I didn't do it at all. Me and you would get into a fight and in the end you kicked me out and I almost died of Hypertermia. Don't fight, don't say anything about it ok?" I asked She nods "Ok i'm outta here. I need to hide out for 2 days so the timeline can restore balance" I said and ran out before it started raining Where to go?... wait according to logic I should've dissappiered... why didn't it happen? Time is very confusing, eh i'll just go to Canterlot and have Luna take me 2 days in the future Long story short she did it

I don't own the song "Song of Angry Men" but I slightly altered it and I don't own the song "Scream" 


	25. William Returns

In a small passture outside of Ponyville a portal form and spat me out "OW!" I said and I stumped on a rock Let's see that arguement never happend so I wonder what changes I can expect in this timeline Man I hate time travel I ran to town and I saw it was 8:30 I can go to work I went to the spa but everypony was giving me wierd looks I wonder what happend I walked in the the Twins looked at me with rage "What?" I asked "YOU KNOW YOU'RE FIRED! WE DON'T LET ROBBERS WORK HERE!" Aloe yelled Shit! I forgot that article is still in the paper "I didn't do it" I said "Well the evidence doesn't lie!" Lotus Yelled "It can if it's fake" I said calmly Don't get mad, don't get mad "Ya'll know me by now, be honest would I ever do this?" I asked them Than they stared into space "Believe what you want to believe but I know the truth and if you don't believe in the one with the truth than..." I turned and left Damn I gotta get home I ran to where my house was but it had been burned down "No!" I yelled and ran to my old house Luckly no pony has found it yet I ran to the house "Thank Celestia that you're alright!" I said as I saw Twi and Shy in the Kichen "Let me guess, time travel" Twi said "Ya... what extactly happend" I asked "Well the town got real angry when that article was published and me and Flutter were the only ones who believed you didn't do it" Twilight said "And they burned down the house right?" I asked "Yes but luckly I was out and so were you and Shy" Twi said "Ya but now we have to prove my innocince but how?" I asked The Lyoko Warriors walked in "Maybe Jeremie could launch a return to the... wait he's here now and Nick hates time travel" Odd said "Right or maybe Applejack can prove it!" I said "How?" Ulrich asked "It's so simple! All we have to do is get a meeting in the square and since Applejack is the element of honesty she can tell if anypony is lying so we get her and I can tell her I didn't do it and she'll believe me! It's fullprove!" I yelled happily "Who's going to organize it? Me and Twilight are wanted because of what happend" Fluttershy said "And you knw for a fact the we can't do it" Said Jeremie "I'll do it. I'm sure the town will like to see if they're right or wrong" I said "What was f you get cought?" Yumi asked "I'm the fastest thing alive. Nopony can catch me! See ya!" I said and ran toward Applejacks farm What will I do?... Damn I forgot that i'm a changeling! I forgot Celestia gave me that powers awhile back I thought of a White Earth pony with Black hair slicked to the side by grease and a white tee shirt and a leather jacket I run to a small pond of water and I had changed Now all I need is a name... i'll just go by Fonzie since that's who I look like I trotted on the road and saw the farm "Hey Applejack We need to talk" I yelled She was buckin apples when she saw me. She trotted to where I was "Howdy there! What can ah do for ya?" She asked "AJ it's me!" I said She looked at me "What are ya'll doing here? After what happened I thought you'd be..."  
"I know but I didn't do it. Somepony has framed me and I bet all my money it's X.A.N.A." I told her She looked at me very closely to see if I was lying "Ya'll seem to be tellin the truth. Where did..." She began to say but we heard something behind me I turned and I saw something I never though i'd see I smurked "Hello William! I guess X.A.N.A. sent you to try to get rid of me. I bet you used super smoke to go fast and blame me so i'd be an outcast" I said William had black hair sticking everywhere and a very long and thick sword "Who is that?" AJ asked "William Dunbar, he was pocessed by X.A.N.A. and is very dangerous, get out of here! I know William is strong but I don't know how strong so I might not be able to hold him off for long. Get the Elements, maybe we can free him but we got to work fast! Go to the everfree. You'll see a house and inside it is Twilight, Fluttershy, and The Lyoko Warriors" I told her "What bout you?" She asked "I'll try to hold him off. Go!" I yelled and transformed back to my old self "X.A.N.A. before we battle I would like to know how you escaped" I said leaning on a tree "I didn't... I was awakend and now i've come to finish the job" William/X.A.N.A. said "Wait! You're not as powerful as you used to be right?" I said smirking He just shrugged "What is the real reason you came back?" I asked "I might as well tell you since you'll be gone soon. I implanted codes in the lyoko warriors and i've come to get them back!" He said "Over my dead body"" I yelled and lunged to him "Which you'll have very soon" He said and swung his sword at me and cut me on my arm "Hey that's rude man! I'm going to have to teach you some manners" I said and spindashed his face "Ya! That how we do it!" I said He came foward and hit me with the sword again but this time it got in my stumoch and it was very deep I tried to stand up but I fell back "NICK!" I heard in the distence and I blacked out Odd POV "NICK!" Twilight and Flutershy yelled after he was hit "Ulrich, is that William?" I asked "It looks like it but how did X.A.N.A. survive?" He asked We finally made it "Hello Pretty Boy!, Long time no see! Laser arrow!" I yelled and fired my arrows Twilight and Fluttershy took Nick to the house while me, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alieta took care of William "Trianglate!" Ulrich yelled and three of him appeired around William in a triangle Alieta placed her hand on a baclet and her wing appiered "Energy field!" She yelled and fired We soon devirtulized William and we went to the house When we got there we saw Twilight crying on the couch "Is he ok?" Yumi asked I looked up "I don't know. Fluttershy is tending to him" She said sobbing "Why not get a doctor?" I asked "Odd remember that Nick is a wanted man" Ulrich said "What do we do about William?" Alieta asked "Who is William?" Twilight asked "He was a new student at Katic Acadimy" Jeremie started "He began a rivaly with Ulrich to win Yumi's heart making Ulrich really jelious" I said and Ulrich and Yumi blused "After brushing him off a few times he became saspious and found out about the Supercomputer so we launched a return to the past to erase his memory" Yumi said "Why was he battling Nick?" Twilight asked "I was about to explain. We voted to let William be apart of our gang but on the first mission he got pocessed by X.A.N.A." Ulrich said "So X.A.N.A. is back?" Twi asked and we nodded Than Fluttershy ran out of the room worried "We need a doctor! He's not doing well!" She yelled "I'll go" I said "We can't go out there!" Ulrich said "I'll go alone, He was talking to William before we went there. We need to get someone to help him" I said and ran out of the house I may not be as fast as Nick but I might make it in time When I ran to the town the ponies were extremely scared I finally made it to the hospidal "I need a doctor!" I yelled Everypony looked at me like I was crazy "Please my friend is hurt bad! I need help!" I yelled One doctor stepped up "I'm Doctor Nickelson and i'm here to help" [you thought it would be Doctor Whooves didn't you?]  
"We need to hurry" I said and we ran toward the Everfree to the house When we got there he went to the room and we had to wait After many hours he finally came out "He'll be fine but he's hurt bad. He needs to stay in bed for a week. Come by in the morning and i'll give you some painkillers to give him" Doc said Twilight and Shy sighed a breath of releif "When will he wake up?" Alieta asked "Most likely tomarrow morning. I gave him a setitive so he'll be sleeping all night" Doc said "It's midnight, we all better get some sleep" Jeremie said

Next Day Nick POV

SHit, Shit, Shit! Ow!, Ow!, Ow! Note to self work on conbat skills!  
I can't turn and I can't open my eyes or talk! This sucks!  
I'm going to kill X.A.N.A. for putting me in pain!  
Wait I think I can open my eyes Yes! Now I gotta try to talk "Note... to... self... Never... F-Fight... William... Without... Training" I finally managed to say OW! MORE PAIN OW! SHIT!  
"G-Girls p-please get o-off of m-me, I'm in Pain!" I said "Sorry we were just worried" Fluttershy said "I can't lean foward, tell me other than Twilight who else is in here?" I asked "Me" I heard Jeremie say "Hey Jeremie, get the rest of the Lyoko Warriors in here. We got a problem" I said They all got in there soon after "Guys X.A.N.A. is back because he planted sorce codes in Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alieta. Knowing X.A.N.A., he doesn't have his full powers yet but if he gets those codes than he'll take control of the entire network" I said "Guys we need to be careful" Ulrich said "He also came back to kill me" I said slowly Everyone in the room gasped "Out of everybody i'm the most inexperienced fighter... but i'm the best planner" I said "We need to come up with a new plan, we can't just do the same thing over and over again" Ulrich said "I just remembered X.A.N.A. also said that someone reprogramed him so who?" I asked They stood there confused "So what do we do?" Odd asked "We do what we always do... We fight" I said

Ok sorry about the short chapter but Writters block got to me The idea of the Lyoko Warriors having sorce codes came from Code Lyoko: Evolution I hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya'll soon BTW The next chapter will be a crossover 


	26. Crossover: Starting Off

Ok this chapter will start one week after the last one because it would be boring This chapter and next will be a crossover with "The Legacy of Gage" by The ledgend itself He's a great dude! Anyway One Week Later

Finally I can run again!  
I got out of bed for the first time all week I didn't hurt very much but it did a little I walked out of my room at the house It's about time for a run!  
I ran straight out of the forest and into a field I need to learn to fight better, this looks like a great spot to train That run down with William showed me i'm not a good fighter I almost got killed... again Maybe Luna can give me a sword Calaber isn't with me since Twi kept me hidden for that short while Suddenly a red laser fired behind me I turned "What?" I said I couldn't believe it "A Flying Manta... but they never leave Sector 5... oh wait yes they can!" I muttered to myself I ran up and used a homing attack to get rid of it I need that sword fast!  
I ran to Canterlot

3rd Person POV After Nick left that spot a portal appeired and spat a hooded pony out "OW! Man i'm going to kill Eggman, wait how did I get here? I gotta get to Raritys house" THe pony said and trotted towards POnyville

Nick POV In The Canterlot Throne Room "... and I need a sword so I can fight better" I finished telling my story to both Princesses "Ok we'll give you a sword since you need it" Luna said with a smile "X.A.N. back so i'll have to be alert. He almost killed me last week due to my lack of skills" I told them "That explains why you look like a scarecrow!" Luna said and laughed I did have some stiches in my stumoche "If I can't stop William than there's no chance that anypony will... he is a major threat" I said sternly "Who is William?" Celestia asked "Long story short, he ws pocessed by X.A.N.A... I just thought of something. X.A.N.A. Can pocess anypony... so anypony back home could be a spy" I stated "Good point, be careful" Luna said They hoofed me a new sword and I left Back to my house in the Everfree... wait did Applejack tell everypony i'm innocent? I better go see I ran to the farm and I found her buckin tree "Hey AJ did you tell everypony i'm innocent? I would really like to come out of hiding" I said She nodded than looked sad "Do ya'll know how they reacted when they found out ya'll was innocent? The twins were crying and most of them ponies who was rude to ya is rebuilding ya'll house" "But how will everypony react when I get into town?" I asked "Ya'll be fine!" She said and went back to buckin I walked to town and suddenly I was tackled "NICK! YOU'RE BACK!" yelled Sweetiebelle 'Hey girls... do me a favor... I got badly hurt last week and I can't breath!" I said They hopped off of me "We knew you didn't do it!" Scootaloo said "Atleast somepony is on my side" I said laughing

3rd Person... Again

The pony walked though Ponyville and walked right into Raritys without introduction "Man that last battle was HARD! Me, Sonic, and Twilight still have to... Rarity? Where are you?" He asked Rarity walked in the room "I was... wait who are you?" She asked He took off his hood "It's me Gage! Arn't you happy to see me?" He said smiling "I'm sorry dear but I really don't know who you are" She said He looked heartbroken Than Nick ran though the door "Hey Rarity i'm finally out of hiding!"  
He sees Gage "Who's your friend?" Nick asked

Nick POV

"Nick, is that you? Please tell me you reconize me right?" The pony said "I don't believe so... I never seen you before." I said "Oh man this has got to be a nightmare" He said pacing back and forth "Anyway welcome back! I truly didn't believe the papers. How are Twilight and Fluttershy?" Rarity asked "Fine. They're at the hiding place but after our house is rebuilt than we'll move back in" I said smiling That wierd pony was listening to us, he looked as if he was trying to figure out something "How long is the baby due?" Rarity asked The pony looked shocked "About 5 months from now. I tell you after I gave up time travel, life became so much easier" I said "Well I can understand why! Being in different universes all the time..." She started "And than I got lost in time" I finished "THAT'S IT!" The pony said "Ok wise guy. What's your story? Who are you?" I asked impasently "Alternete Universe! That's why nopony knows me!" He said "What are you babbling about?"  
"First let me ask you this... Does Celestia have a son?" "Not that I know of"  
"That proves it! Eggman must have sent me to another universe"  
"Wait? Eggman? As in from the Sonic games?" I asked "Huh?"  
"Are you from Earth like me?" I asked He nodded "Did you play video games?" He nodded "Did you ever hear of Sonic the Hedgehog?" He shook his head "Man what kind of a gamer are you if you never heard of Sonic?" I asked "I know Sonic... atleast where I come from" He said "Ok lets try this again... What's your name and what's your story?" I asked "Prince Gage Bloomfield, Son of Celestia. I'm from a alternete world and... me and Rarity are dating there" He said "Nothing can surprise me since Odd ate 20 meatballs in 10 seconds... i'm still trying to wonder how he did it" I said thinking "Who?" He asked "My best friend, Odd Della-Robbia. Anyway we need to find a way to get you back" I said "How?" He asked "I've tempered with time too much... in fact I shouldn't even exist! Anyway we need to find a way to use Time and Space and make a hole in it" I said "Meaning?"  
"We need to make a portal to your world somehow" I said "How will we do it?"  
"Leave that to me" I said and smiled

Sorry for the short chapter what I wanted to get this out. I've decided to make this a 3 part crossover. I hope you enjoyed part 1 so gotta juice and cut loose! 


	27. Crossover: The Plan and Attack

New chapter guys! It's time for crossover part two

Me and Gage stood infront of my old house "Ok maybe Twilight can help us" I told him "What's she doing here?" He asked "Well she's my wife and after I got framed by my worst enemy, she had to go into hiding with me" I expalined We walked in "Hey! Who's here?" I yelled "Only me! The rest went to see if there's any possable way to track X.A.N.A." I heard Odd yell "What was that?" Gage asked "Odd! Is Twi here?" I yelled "Ya! She's in your room" He yelled "Ok we have a guest here. We need to send him back in his world, Twi did you hear that?" I yelled "Ya" I heard very fantly "Ok stay here while I talk to Twi" I told Gage "Odd get in here!" I yelled He came down the stairs and Gage look amazed "HE"S HUMAN!" He yelled "Kind of. More like a virtual form made by a sapension of..."  
"I never majored in Science so can you give me the cliffnote version?" He asked "Yes and No, It's a virtual form made by a Supercomputer on Earth" I explained to him "Odd keep Gage company while I talk to Twilight" I said and ran upstairs After I explained everything to Twilight we had to think of a plan "What if we use the chaos emeralds and elements of harmany to create a portal to the world. It's the strongest magic in Equestia and it might be enough" I said "It might work" She said "It's simple, all I need are the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Elemaent of Harmany! It's a simple plan" I said and a frown got on my face "But?" She asked "I don't have the Chaos Emeralds on me right now" I said She looked surprised "What? Where are they?" She asked "I don't know. After the last time I turned into Super Sonic they scattered so they could be anywhere" I said "YOU SAID IT WAS SIMPLE!" She yelled "Don't yell Twilight, yes I said it was simple but not easy" I said "What will we..." SHe began to say but Odd ran though the door "Krabs, Kanckerlots, and Taranculas are attacking Ponyville! Ulrich is the only one avalible to help us so let's go!" He said and ran out "I'll be back... maybe" I said and ran out the door I cought up to Odd and got Ulrich "Ok guys our plan is to go in and get rid of X.A.N.A.'s forces. Most likely it's a trap to get me in the open so we need to be careful" I said "OK with those emeralds of yours it should be no problem" Ulrich said smiling "It happens I don't have the emeralds with me at the moment so we're on our own" I said I heard a noise behind me "Ok I heard you, come out" I yelled Gage walk into the open "What are you doing here?" I asked "Well you ran out and it seemed that you were in trouble so I came to see if I could help" He said "If you're good at fighting yes but let me warn you, what you're about to see is unbelieveable so don't ask, got it?" I asked him "Please nothing can surprise me" He said "Ok Mr. Prince lets go. I'll run ahead but if ya'll see me with William, get to me as fast as you can" I said and ran off I stopped by the house to get a quick drink of water and Jeremie was waiting for me "Since I got here I brought my computer with me. I can program you a Overboard if you want" He said smiling "Thanks Jeremie, I can make a good enterence with it" I said Jeremie got to his computer and programed the overboard (Which materized outside)  
"I gotta go. Thanks" I said and hopped on "If Odd can do it, I can too" I muttered and rode off I hope i'm not too late

3rd POV

Gage just finished the last monster in Ponyville "Dude that was epic!" Odd said giving him a high five or hoof... nevermind "Who send them?" He asked "X.A.N.A." Ulrich said "Santa? Why would Santa want to send monsters?" He asked "No not Santa, X.A.N.A." Odd said laughing "Who is X.A.N.A." Gage asked "A dangerous program, kind of like a computer virus. It want to take over worlds and it's our job to stop him" Ulrich said Suddenly black smoke on the ground rushed toward them "Get ready Ulrch, here comes your old rival" Odd said "Rival?" Gage asked "Ya, William. He got pocessed by X.A.N.A. so we have to stop him" Ulrich said WIlliam came out of the smoke and started to attack "Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled and fired his arrows Three of his arrows came out and all hit William "Yes!" Odd yelled Suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and hit William on the back and he dissappeired

Nick POV

Yes it hit him! Little did X.A.N.A. that I had my own little trap for him I flew over Ponyville and Odd yelled "What are you doing on my Overboard?"  
I yelled "Because I always wanted to use it" and I landed "What the hell is that?" Gage yelled "A Overboard. Anyway I talked to Twilight and we thought up a way to bring you in your own world" I said "Too easy, what's the catch?" Gage said "I need the Chaos Emeralds but after my last battle, they scattered" I said "So we need to go to Canterlot right?" He asked I nodded "Now since you're in a different universe that's means nopony and nothing that you remember has happend so in this world Celestia isn't you're mom. I'll get us tickets and we'll head on the next train to Canterlot" "But I can't just call her Celestia, what will I do?" He asked "I'll talk to her and explain everything to her before you come in" I told him "Ok but what is your plan extactly?" Gage asked "Use the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony to create a portal that will take you home" "Ok so what do we do now?"  
"Go back to my house"  
"What?"  
"We need to rest, i'll get the ticket Canterlot tomarrow" I said and ran back to my house It was getting and after Gage got back he went to bed I told Twi that I was leaving and be back soon She kissed me goodnight and we fell asleep

Hey guys, I'm trying to decide if I will make it 4 parts insted of 3 parts. I might but i'll find out soon Anyway Gage belongs to The legend itself. If you like my story, you'll like his because Nick is in it! In case you think I forgot about Sparky and pocessed Rick, I didn't I'm trying to think of a way to have them stil in the story and make it work Sparky will be in the next chapter though That's all for now so see ya!


	28. Crossover: Restoring Relationships

New chapter! YAY I wrote the song "You're The Only Girl For me"

I woke up and quickly ran into town to get 2 tickets The next train was at 9:00 at night because of some problems going on I guess I got all day so i'll just head home I ran back home and I didn't wake anypony I guess I should play something to wake them up I played a song I wrote

I would climb the highest mountians Even though it would be hard for me and swim across the nation, from sea to shining sea I only want to see a key... to happiness Day after day it wouldn't change Cause you're the only girl for me

You motivate me to get up, every single day So I can see your smile even from far away I get so happy when you're with me You're the only one I want to see I love you so much that I will do anything Cause you're the only girl for me

I cry at the thought when we say we're though or if we're apart Honey i'll never leave you, I love you with all my heart A love so true but some people can't see If we're apart i'll never get over it cause you're the only girl for me

We might not have much in common but we show our love that's true You make me smile everytime that I... lay my eyes on you Every night when I get to bed I have the best dreams because you're always in my head Now I can hope you see That you're the only girl for me

I have nightmare when you're gone That's why I wrote this song So I can show you how much I care The thought of losing you, It's too much to bare

I only wish you would see You're the only girl for me

Twilight was the only one who came down and when I finished, she jumped on me and started kissing me "Hey you know, I don't think i've spent much time with Shy so if it's ok with you, I want to take her to Canterlot to spend some quallity time with her" I said "I think it's a good idea, she was sad that you've been giving me more attention" Twi said smiling "Ok we'll leave next month so we can plan everything ok?" I asked "It's not up to me" Twi said and went upstairs "Ok I guess i'll head into town, I need to give Sparky more sheet music" I said to myself and ran out I came into towm shortly after "OK if I was Sparky where would I be?" I said Rarity's place! I know he has a crush on her I knocked on Rarity's door "Coming" I heard from inside She opened the door "Oh hello Nick, what bring you by today?" She asked "Have you seen Sparky?" I asked "Yes, he's in here taking measurements, come in" She said I walked in "Hey Sparky! I got some more sheet music for you. Remember to give some to Vinyl so she can help us with recording" I told him "Sure, when's practice?" He asked "3:30 tomarrow" I said "Ok i'll tell her" He said "Oh and one more thing, When are you going to tell Rarity about..." I was cut off "Stop" He said and his cheeks were bright red "Tell me what?" She asked Me and her walked in the other room so SParky couldn't hear "Oh just a love triangle" I said laughing "Between?" She asked "Tell me who do you love?" I asked She blushed "Well... I... Uh..."  
"I won't tell anypony" I said "Sparky" She said Ok here's how it goes "You love Sparky, Sparky loves you, but Spike also love you and hates Sparky after what happened last time" I said "Wait! Little Spikey Wikey has a crush on me?" She asked I slapped my head hard "How could you not see it?" I asked She was blushing "I'm a little confused" "I have to get ready to leave, I'm going to Canterlot to send Gage back" I told her I walked out of the room and Sparky was hiding his head "Sparky, never listen to any of my conversations again. I'll see you later" I said and ran out Ok time to restore relationships so now to the spa I walked in and the moment I rang the bell, I was tackled down by two crying mares "I'm sorry" I cried "Please forgive us!" The other one cried "Choking... Not Breathing" I managed say They quickly got off of me "Lotus, Aloe, You don't have to worry. Most people think I did it so I wouldn't blame you if you were the same so don't worry. I forgive you" I said after I regained my air "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" they yelled "I'll come back to work after I fix a small problem. Speaking of which I gotta go. See ya later" I said and ran to the train station I walked to the ticket counter "I want two tickets to the last train to Canterlot" I said "Ok that'll be 10 bits" He said I gave him the money and he handed me the tickets "Thanks" I said and ran to Suger Cube Corner "Hey is Pinkie around?" I asked him "You may want to talk to her. I'm worried" He told me Oh no I walked up to Pinkie's room and knocked on the door "H-Hello" I heard behind the door "Pinkie it's me" I said "What do you want? To yell at me?!" I heard behind "No, not at all. What makes you think I would do that?" I asked "Because I believed those..."  
"Everypony believed those lies Pinkie. I'm not mad at who read it. I'm mad at who wrote it, Which I know is X.A.N.A." I said "It's back! I thought you distroyed it" She said "He somehow survived. Now his new mission is kill me. Pinkie i'm not mad at you at all. I don't know anypony who would be mad at you" I said She opened the door. She had flat hair and looks like she's been crying "Really?" She asked "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye... ow! I forgot to close my eye!" I said Her hair turned back to normal "YAY! LETS PARTY!" She yelled "Maybe later. I gotta go. See ya later Pinkie" I said "Bye Nickie!" She yelled I ran out of there Ok back home I go I walked in the door to see Gage waiting for me "Dude where have you been?" He asked "Fixing relationships and got our tickets. We have three hours to get to Canterlot. TWILIGHT! DID YOU CONTACT THE PRINCESS" I yelled "Ya! She'll be waiting for you at 10 in the Throne Room and she found six of the emeralds" She yelled "Thanks. We got three hours so let's just relax" I told him "Ok man" He said

Ok sorry for the short chapter and i'm sorry for not much of Gage in this chapter but I planned a Fixing Relationship chapter and I figured that since Nick was going to town, It'll be a good time to do it The next part is when Nick and Gage go to Celestia. What'll she say about Gage being her son from a different universe? Where is the last emerald? Fid out next time!


	29. Crossover: Getting The Stuff

Ok guys I got great news! The 4th Season of Friendship is Magic has been conformed!  
And with 26 episodes! Here's what doesn't make sense to me is that the 1st season has 26 episodes and the second season had 26 episodes too, but the 3rd season has 13... and the 4th with have 26!  
Who's idea was this? Anyway here's the chapter

That night at the train station

"5 minutes until the train departs!" Yells the conductor I turned my head to Twilight and Fluttershy "I'll be back ASAP and when I do me and Shy will pack for that trip of ours" I said and she blushed "Be safe" Twilight said "I will. Hey Ulrich make sure Odd doesn't cause trouble" I told him "Sure thing" He said "Hey! Since when do I cause trouble?" Odd yelled "How bout when we were in Manehatten and you thought it would be a good idea to prank the mayor" I said "How was I to know that the building would catch on fire!" Odd said "Wait, you caused that fire?" Twilight asked "Ya. He did while we were hiding" I said "Thanks to that pinhead we were kicked out of the city" Ulrich said pointing to Odd "Ok time to go" I said "Beware of the Della Robbia curse" I laughed "Now wait a minute..." Odd started to say "Come on Gage time to go!" I yelled "OK" He yelled and went on the train "See you later girls" I said and borded the train Me and Gage sat in the back "So how long before we get to Canterlot?" Gage asked "30mins Tops" I said and kicked back "I need you to explain something to me, what were those monsters I was fighting?" He asked "Just a bunch of monsters sent by X.A.N.A." I said "What exactly is X.A.N.A.?" He asked "It's a dangerous program, like a computer virus that can control electricity. It gains access to this world by activating towers on Lyoko" I said "What is Lyoko?" "It's a virtul world powered by a supercomputer. There is 4 sectors and each is different. The sectors are Forest, Desert, Mountain, Ice and Carthrige" I explain "Carthrige? You'll have to explain"  
"Well 19 years ago a man named Franz Hopper created the supercomputer. He also created X.A.N.A. to distroy Carthrige which was a goverment program that intercepted enemy commuications" "Ok go on" He said "Well Hoppers daughter was Alieta and they were chased by these men in black, they fled to a factory and Hopper created Lyoko and virtulized himself and Alieta to Lyoko using scanners"  
"Men in Black? Like the movie?" He asked "No, way off man"  
"Ok go on" "So X.A.N.A. turned on Hopper and the super computer was shut down. Than years later Jeremie turned it on and the rest is history" I finished "So X.A.N.A. is trying to kill you?" He asked "Ya. Sector 5 is called Carthrige but it isn't the real program"  
"Ok so what now?" "Take a nap" I fell asleep soon after "Yo Nick wak up!" I heard Gage say "Are we there already?" I asked "Yep come on" He said and the train stopped "I'm guessing Canterlot is the same on my world as it is on your world" He said "Snobby Ponies? Ya, that's why I hate coming here" I said He laughed and we made our way to the Castle We stepped infront of the gaurd "If you don't want me to teach you a lession like I did last time I was here you better let me though. This is inportant!" I said He quickly moved to the side "Ha! Never gets old" I said laughing "What did you do?" Gage asked "Beat the shitout of him. He caled me a Blue Rat behnd my back so I showed him a thing or two" I said We approched the door to the throne room "Gage, stay here until I tell you to come out. I better talk to Celly first" I said and walked in She was doing some paperwork when I walked in "Hey Celly! How are you?" I asked "Hello Nickie! Doing boring paperwork... nothing new. Anything wrong?" She asked "Ya, remember the letter that Twilight send you about Gage?" I asked "Oh yes, I almost forgot anyway who is he exactly?" She asked "Well you won't believe this but he's your son from a different universe" I said "WHAT?! We need to send him back!" SHe yells "Ow! Next time don't yell so loud and me and Twi came up with a way. First I need the emeralds and the Elements than we can do the rest" I said "Ok, since your my student husbend i'll trust you on this" She said "Alright so?" I asked "Gaurds Get the Emeralds and Elements please" Celly asks them and they nodded "Gage come out here!" I yelled He walked out slowly "Here are the items you requested" The guard said I quickly grabbed them "Don't worry Princess, I'll make sure that he gets home" I said and grabbed Gage "We're going back my way" I said and ran back home When we got there Gage's eyes were spinning "Dude don't do that again" He said "Sure, TWILIGHT WE'RE BAcK!" I yelled and walked in She came down the stairs "You said you'd be gone for a few days" "Forget I said that. Now here are the Elements, I need to find the last Emerald than we can send Gage here home" I said and handed her the Elements "Now what?" Gage asked "Go to Ponyville, hang out there for awhile. I need to find the last emerald and Twi has to give the Element to the rest of the girls" I told him He seemed really happy when I told him that "I'll be at Raritys" He said and raced out that door "Between you and me Twi, I find her annoying at times. Anyway i'm off so i'll see you later" I said and kissed her cheek She blushed and I left Now they glow brighter when i'm near one so I need to go in random directions until it starts Somewhere near Ponyville it glowed bright so I guess it's there I walked into town than I fell back "Good Morning Pinkie" I said gragy "HI NICKIE! IWASSETTINGAPARTYANDISAWYOUS OIWANTEDTOSAYHI!" She said fast and loud "Hi... please get off of me" I said "OPPS SORRY" She says and gets off me "Pinkie i'm looking for something and Twilight is looking for you so you better go find out why" I said "OHASURPRISE!ILOVESURPRISES!BYENICKIE" She says and dissappeired Ok back to emerald hunting Soon I came by Raritys and it shined extremely bright "Ofcourse it would be there" I muttered to myself and opened the door "Hey Rarity I need... WHAT GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled There right infront of me was Gage and Rarity kissing "I can explain" Rarity said hastly

Cliffhanger! Haha! This was fun to write. Ok now there will be 1 or 2 more chapters of Crossover. I need to think this through so see ya later! 


	30. Crossover: End? Or Not?

I took a small break for 3 or 4 days and i'm back! Now I have great news... I GOT MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND!  
I'M SO HAPPY SO I'LL QUIT WASTING YOUR TIME, ON WITH THE STORY!

"I can explain" Rarity said blushing "Sorry for yelling but you cought me by surprise" I said and laughed I looked at Gage who was bright red "Any redder you get Gage and you'll look just like one of Applejacks Apples" I said and laughed "Lets agree not to speak of this" Gage said quickly "Sure. Anyway Rarity I need a gem that looks like this" I said and showed her one of the emeralds "I found one just like it today. Here it is!" She said and handed me the green Emerald "Yes! Gage we got everything. I have to go to Canterlot to meet with the princess so while i'm gone, don't get Rarity pregnet!" I said "Now wait a minute..." Gage started to say but I ran out I couldn't resist! It was just to funny!  
I entered the throne room the same way as always "I found the last emerald. When should we send him home?" I asked Celestia smiled "Later will be fine. I'll come by at about an hour" "Not that i'm not happy but why are you coming?" I asked "Because you need to go with him, i'll keep the portal open"  
"WHAT?!" I yelled "It is the only way" She said "Fine i'm going to get things prepared" I said and left I ran to my house "Hey Twilight did you do it?" I yelled "Yes, the girls will be here soon so we can talk things over" She said and came out from the kichen "Celestia will be here in a hour so they better get here fast" I said and layed down on the couch One by one the girls came and Gage was last with Rarity "Ok girls do you have the Elements?" I asked They nodded "Ok put them on" I said I put the emeralds in a curcle around me and turned into Super Sonic The Princess came soon afterward "Ok i'm opening the portal" I said and formed the portal "Ok Gage go in, I'll be with you in a second" I said He nodded and jumped in "Princess NOW!" I yelled and flew in the portal I looked behind me to see the princess holding the portal "You have 5 minutes" SHe said I turned to Gage "Well I guess this is it" I said "Ya, I still don't know how I got to your world" He said "That isn't my home world remember? I don't know how I got there but i'm glad it happend" I said Me and him were standing in a void of nothingness "Ok all we have to do is..." I was cut off by the ground shaking I looked out of the portal and it was closing Twilight quickly jumped in with the 7 chaos emeralds I saw the Lyoko Warriors coming at me but the only one who made it was Odd and the portal close "Ok X.A.N.A. might have something to do with this and... wait since the portal closed that means we should be falling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I said We all fell but we all held hands so we wouldn't get seperate After about 10 minutes of falling we finally entered a portal to a different world We were thousonds of feet in the air falling in a mountain region "Odd, This reminds me of the mountain sector on Lyoko right?" I yelled He nodded "What are we going to do?" "I'm still super Sonic so I can fly us on that path, hold on!" I yelled I flew toward the mountain path and had a very rough landing We crashed into the side of he mountain "Ow! Ok Head check Twilight?" I asked "Here" She said "Odd?" "Here"  
"Gage?"  
"Hurting like hell but here"  
"Ok that's everyone" I said and looked around "Since I formed a hole in the mountain than we can camp here for tonight. Tomarrow we will look for a town so we can get back to our world" I said They nodded and got inside "Twilight why did you jump in?" I asked "Because I would've lost you again, I'm not going to lose you again" She said "And you Odd?" I asked "Hey Ulrich and Yumi were following me but i'm the only one who made it in time" He said "Ok let's get some rest. Tomarrow we'll look for a town" I said

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to start in the new story arc for our heroes. Ok and I made a small note at the begining of my story explaining a few things so if you want to read it go ahead Until next time i'm juicin! 


	31. Legends

Sorry i'm a little late with this chapter but the original got deleted by accident.  
This chapter will be extremely short because it's the pilot of the next 3 chapter so it'll just make the setting

Darkness all around, All I could see was Gage, Twilight, and Odd falling just like me.  
"What will happen to us?" Gage asked. "Well we'll fall until we enter what I call a universe bubble. It's basicly a different universe" I told him. "So we might die right?" Odd asked.  
"As long as i'm here, I won't let that happen... look there a Universe Bubble right below us" I said.  
Oh no! "Um guys We're about to be high above a mountain range!" I yelled.  
"Any ideas!" Gage yelled.  
"Ya and this'll work" I said and summonded the chaos emeralds and turn into super sonic.  
"That'll help you but what about us?" Gage yelled.  
"There's a path over there, I can fly you all to the path" I yell and grabbed everyone.  
"Ok 3, 2, 1" I yelled and we fell though the bubble falling at high speed.  
I flew to the path on the side of the mountain.  
"Ok now we need to find a camp... I got an idea! Odd i'm going to need your help" I said.  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
"Use your arrows to make a cave so we can sleep in it" I said.  
He nodded and stood infront of the side "Laser Arrow!" He kept shouting.  
While he did that I sat on the side of the mountain, Twilight came up to me.  
"What do we do tomarrow?" She asked.  
"We find a village and try to get help so we can return to Equestia" I said.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"I think it was X.A.N.A. He used the electricity to close the portal. Why did you run in anyway?" I asked "Because I lost you once, It's not going to happen again" She said and kissed me.  
"DONE!" Odd yelled. I turned and Odd made a cave that could fit us all easy.  
"Good work scrawny!" I said.  
"I'M NOT SCRAWNY! I'M SEVELT!" Odd yelled.  
"Ok the sun is going down. We need our rest so i'm going to sleep. Goodnight" I said and walked in.  
The rest soo went inside and we went to sleep.

3rd POV Bhushes on the nearest mountain.  
"What do you think?" Asked a guy.  
"I don't know, we better get back to the palace to report this" Said the girl.  
"First let's get something to eat, i'm hungry!" Said the guy.  
"Fine! We'll stop by your dad's noodle shop and than go to the palace" THe girl said.  
"Ya! Let's hope they're not a threat to China" The guy said.  
"Why?".  
"They look powerful, anyway let's go!". The ran up the path to a village that stood in a vally.

Alright that's the pilot! Can you guess what universe they're in? Here's some clues China + Mountains + Vally + Palace + That guy being hungry + His dad's noodle shop=?

Find out in a few weeks! 


	32. Twist and Turns

OK time for the new chapter, you'll find out what universe this is in this chapter. Again it's a short chapter but the next 3 will be really long!

I woke up as soon as I felt the sun on my face.  
"Get up guys, we got a long day ahead of us" I said.  
"mmm just five more minutes mommy, i'm kissing Sam" Odd mummbled.  
I rolled my eyes "GET UP!" I yelled and he jump to the roof.  
"Very funny wise guy, You're lucky I don't shoot arrows at you" He grumbled.  
"We have to get up and look for a village" I said.  
Twilight and Gage have already gotton up and were ready.  
"Ok we'll walk along this path until we get to a village but... I have a theory" I said.  
"What kind of theory?" Twilight asked.  
"Well everytime I travel to a different universe I've noticed a small pattern, each one is from a tv show from my world so there's a possibility that I may know about this place" I said.  
"Well i'm from Earth too what about me?" Gage asked.  
"And me, I'm from Earth too" Odd said.  
"Odd is a great example of what i'm talking about!" I said.  
"How?" He asked..  
"Well Odd is from a tv show in my world called Code Lyoko, Twilight is from a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic so there's two examples" I stated.  
"Wait i'm on a tv show?! AWESOME! AM I FAMOUS?!" Odd asked "Well your most peoples favorite character, including me. Back to the point, I may know alot about this place". "Ok so what are we waiting for?" Gage asked.  
"Nothing Let's go" I said and we started walking We walked for quite some time.  
Around noon we found a valley and soon a village.  
We were about to enter but I stopped them.  
"Listen, I know this place but I can't remember where. It looks so familer" I said.  
"What do we do?" Gage asked.  
"What anyone would do at this time of day, We eat" I said.  
"Now you're talking!" Odd said smiling.  
I looked around and saw people staring at us.  
These people were Pigs, Goats, and other kinds of animals.  
"What are they staring at?" Odd asked.  
"Let's see! In a group of four we have a fast hedgehog, A human that looks like a cat, A unicorn, and a Alicorn. I don't know what they're staring at" I said.  
"Ok wise guy what now?" Gage asked.  
I looked around and saw a Pig carrying bags.  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where me and some friends of mine can get something to eat?" I asked him.  
"Yes, there's a good noodle restraunt over there" He said.  
"I Thank you" I said and turned back to the group.  
"Ok lets get some food... DUCK" I yelled and as soon as we ducked two blurs went right over us.  
"Ok now I know where we are... Po! Tigeress! What's the matter with you attacking us like that?" I yelled.  
The fat panda turned and looked at me "How do you know who we are?".  
I turned to the group "I have a plan, follow my lead".  
I started talking in a british accent "Hello! It's a long story and since I don't have the TARTIS I need to ask Shefu something".  
"Who are you?" Po yelled.  
I looked at him dead in the eye "I'm the Doctor".  
Odd leaned in to Gage "What is he doing doing?  
Gage smiled "Oh I know what his paln is! Just play along".  
I looked back at those two "Thanks to those guys, Amy and Rory are in the TARDIS and they can't drive it!" I said.  
"What is a TARTIS?" Po asked.  
"Time will tell but I can asure you that we're not evil!" I said.  
"I don't know about this Po, It could be a trick" Tigress told him.  
"It could be... but it's not" I said.  
"Let's give them a chance. Follow us" Po said and started running.  
"Guys see that Palice? That's where he's heading, meet me there" I said, grabbed Twi and ran quickly there.  
Po soon got there "How did...".  
"I'm extremely fast" I said.  
Twilight leaned in my ear "Why are you talking like that?".  
"Po, Write a note saying 'Doctor come here' What day is it and year?".  
"March 23, 1111" He said.  
"ok write a note saying 'Doctor come here on March 23, 1111 at noon on the Jade Palice" I said.  
"Why? You owe me awnsers!" He yelled.  
"Calm down! Please do it and it'll change your life" I said.  
"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.  
"Calling A man who I want to meet for help" I told her.  
"Ok now what?" Po asked.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"11:59 and 15 second until noon" Po said.  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...Make her blue!" I yelled and suddenly a big blue police box came out of nowhere.  
Po's eyes were shocked.  
The door opened and a tall man with brown hair combed to the front and wairing a red botie and a brown coat came out.  
"Now do you mind telling me about this!" He yelled.  
"Hello Doctor, It's truly a honor to meet you" I said.  
He looked at me "I've been looking for you! Time Traveling, World hoping just by your speed and if I didn't know any better I'd say that... I need you to come with me!" He yelled.  
"Twilight this is The Doctor. I knew he might come if I sent him a message" i told her.  
Odd and Gage finally came toward us panting.  
"Doctor, Can my friends come?" I asked.  
"Yes but hurry, into the TARDIS we go!" He yelled and went into the box.  
"Guys go into the box. We'll beable to get back to our universe" I said and ran in.  
When the other guys came the were shocked.  
"Welcome to the TARDIS" I said.  
"Come quickly!" Doctor yelled at me.  
He used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan me.  
"Oh no, just as I thought!" Doctor said.  
"What?" I yelled.  
"Your not human!" He said. I looked at myself... No shit.  
"You're a Time Lord!" He yelled.  
"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSABLE! ONLY YOU'RE THE LAST TIME LORD!" I yelled.

Sorry for the short chapter... I TRICKED YOU! I WAS POINTING IT TO KUNG FU PANDA WHEN THE CROSSOVER WAS REALLY DOCTOR WHO. LOL I'M GOOD! Anyway More twist ahead so keep on reading and please review 


	33. Update 1

Hey Guys!

Just a quick update. It'll take me awhile to write the next chapter so if I haven't updated in two week  
I thought that i'd let you know why. Three reasons why! 1. I'm helping The legend itself with his story  
and i'm happy helping him. 2. This chapter will be the longest chapter i'm ever going to write so it'll take time.  
3. This is the main reason, Writers Block! I write as I go along so it's hard coming up with ideas now. I'll take a  
small break after "Legends" than i'll make 1 more crossover and the final story arc. After this story end, I'll make a sequel!  
The sequel will be call "Fight for All" and after that i'll make one more equal "Fight To The End". After I finish the "Fight"  
series I don't know what i'll do. Maybe make another trilogy! I'm also renaming this story from "Fight To The Finish" to "The Beginning Fight"  
so it'll work better with the trilogy. Ok i'll catch ya'll later! I'm sparking out of here!


	34. The Parting of Ways

Hey guys. I finally found time to do this chapter. Anyway I'll talk more when this chapter is over so I'll quit wasting your time

"Um Nick what's a time lord?" Odd asked

I just stood there with a blank look on my face. "Doctor, You're the last of the time lords. How is this possible?" I asked. "My blood plus TARDIS equals time lord genes being spread throughout the universe" Doctor said. "What a time lord?" Gage asked. "Great, All I need is a TARDIS but wait… I CAN'T!" I yelled. "Nick, WHAT IS A TIME LORD?!" Twilight yelled. "An alien from the planet Gallifray. Doctor here was the last one… until now" I replied. "I've been looking for you. You have been messing with time and it's causing problems with my TARDIS and now you summon me to ancient China, Why?" Doctor asked me. "We landed there by mistake while I was trying to take Gage back to his world" I said. "Well I can give you a lift. I need a sample of your DNA" Doctor told Gage. Gage made a small cut in his skin and Doctor took some blood and put it on a slide in the TARDIS. "Ok Gage when you open those doors you'll be back in your world. Say goodbye" Doctor said and I walked up to him. "See ya later man. Tell the other me to never and I repeat NEVER use time travel" I told him. "Too late" Gage said and laughed. "Take care man. See you in the future" I said and he walked out. "Ok now to your universe" Doctor said. "Twilight will have to do it since both me and Odd aren't from that world" I said. We did the same thing we did with Gage. "Ok here's your universe, Nick catch!" Doctor said and threw something at me. "It's River's vortex mulipulator. It's a mini TARDIS just in case you need it. We'll meet again in my past but in your future." Doctor said. "Looking forward to it. Take care" I said and me, Twilight, and Odd left the TARDIS. "Now what?" Odd asked. "It's a new day so let's live it to the limit" I yelled and ran toward Ponyville

Short chapter but I have one more story arc before this book is closed. So stay tuned


	35. Finale: Starting

Last story line! The second book will come out at the end of May. This story might end at the end of this month! Time for the final boss!

1 Week later

After I straightened everything out after Odd, Twi, Gage, and me disappeared we settled for some well needed resting time. I was in the basement and my shoes were on the table. I was putting small machines in my shoes. Twi came in while I was finishing. "Hey, What are you doing?" She asked. I smiled "I'm done, come outside. I think you'll like this!" I told her and we went upstairs and outside. I ran to the roof and put on my shoes. "Ok what were you doing? You've been down there for 4 days!" Twilight said. I jumped off and pressed a small button on my shoe. I floated down safely. "Anti-Gravity Shoes. Way past cool" I said smiling. "How did you manage this?" Twilight asked. "The Doctor and me went to another planet, We got what I needed, and Brought me back. He also bought me this." I said and showed her a small silver stick with a blue at the end. ""What is that?" She asked. "It's a Sonicscrewdriver. If I ever get locked out of the house like when Odd did the other day, I can get back in no problem." I said and smiled. "Well what are you going to do now?" She asked. "To work, I'm going to be late in 30 seconds, I'll see you later Twi" I said, gave her a kiss and ran to town. When I ran across the brige, I somehow stayed in the air. "What the…" I began to say but I relized than I haven't turned off the Anti-Grav" I said and fell in the spa though the roof. "Ow! I need to remember to turn off the Anti-Grav after I use it"

3 Hours Later

I left the spa for lunch so I went to Fluttershy's old cottage. She was tending to the animals who had a tree fall on the day before when I got back. "Hey Shy, How are you?" I asked. "Well I'm fine…" She said than disappeared right infront of my eyes. "What the hell just happened?" I asked myself and the whole cottage changed to what it used to be before I was married. I ran out of there and back to my house scared! When I got home I heard a weird noise coming from outside. I recognized that sound! The TARDIS! I walked outside and there it stood. The door flanged open and Doctor came out. "Ah Nick, I'm sorry but I may have ruined something from the past…" Doctor said. The doctor wore a new suit and a different bowtie than the last time I saw him. "New suit eh? You still wear the bowtie?" I asked. "Ofcourse, Bowties are cool" Doctor said. "I think you did, I went to Fluttershy's old cottage and she vanished right when I was talking to her. Than her cottage turned back to what it used to be." I told him. "That was the time stream catching up with you." Doctor explained. "What exactly did you do?" I asked him. "I may have changed the time that you two meet" Doctor said. My eyes went wide. "Did you change anything else?" I asked nervously. "Luckily No. I don't exactly know what I did at all. I just asked her for directions and she… Oh now I get it" Doctor said. "Can't we change whateveer happened?" I asked him. "Afraid not… It's a fix point in time. There's no way to stop it" Doctor replied. Damn! That sucks! What am I going to do? "Doctor I can remember everything, Why can I?" I asked him. "Being A time lord you can remember stuff like this" He told me. A girl with brown hair came out of the TARDIS "Doctor what are you doing?" She asked. "Doctor who's that? What happened to Amy and Rory?" I asked. Doctor just stared down looking sad. "Who's Amy and Rory?" The girl asked. "Nevermind. I'll travel one day in the future so see what exact changes I've made. I'll be back in about five minutes" Doctor said and The TARDIS disappeared. Man I hate time travel! Five minutes later The TARDIS come back and Doctor comes out panting. "That's a good exercise, being chased by a mob" Doctor said. "Well what changed?" I asked. "You don't have a job, Your only wife is Twilight, Fluttershy and most of the town hates you, That's it" Doctor says. "Great, Just… GREAT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" I yelled. "I don't know what you did but you really made them mad" Doctor told me. "Time travel has ruined my life!" I yelled. The Doctor walked up to me "It did to me too but do you know what time travel has done to me? It made me meet wonderful people, see wondrous places, Save lifes. Time travel can ruin a life but it can gave me more life and it has done the same to you." Doctor said to me. "The amazing thing is that today is my birthday and my best friends are now my only friends. Most people hate me, What a present" I said. "Give me the Vortex mulipulator I gave you" Doctor told me. "Why?" I asked. "So I can give you a present to make up for my mistake" Doctor said. I nodded and gave it to him. I needed to know what happened so who do I go to? Applejack! She can't tell a lie very well, I just hope she doesn't hate me. I ran to Sweet Apple Acres. I found her resting on a tree. "Ok I go to work, Than go to Fluttershy's Cottage, She disappears and so does the animals and looks of the cottage, I crash into my friend, He tells me that he changed my past and now I have no job, Barely any friends, and most of the town hates me. Now what I want to know is what did I do? I've saved Equestria more than 3 times!" I said. "You're dead…" Applejack said. "No I'm not! If I was dead than I'd feel pain. Throw an apple at me." I said. She was just wide eyed. "Ah burried you, you are dead!" Applejack said. "What… DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. "Doctor who?" AJ asked. "That must never be known" I stated. "How are ya'll still alive?" AJ asked. "My past was changed… wait! They don't hate me do they? They're afraid right?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok how did all of you think I died?" I asked her. "Well that bad guy ya'll been chasing finally got rid of ya by tricking Twilight and you comin to her rescue. In the end, ya'll saved her life but at a cost." AJ said crying. "So X.A.N.A. thinks he's got rid of me? It's time for a wake up call" I said smiling. AJ was confused. "It's time for me to end this once and fo… wait where's Twi?" I asked. "She ran into the forest and dissappered. Nopony has seen her for months. I'm worried" She said. "I may know where she is. Time to end this once and for all!" I said. "What are ya'll planning?" Aj asked. "X.A.N.A. has gone too far. Time for me to end him" I said and ran to my house in the Everfree. Please Twilight be safe

One out of Three parts on the last story. What is Doctor giving Nick? Where is Twilight? Will they defeat X.A.N.A. once and for all? Stay tuned! A quick little note… I recommend you read The Legacy of Gage by The legend itself! I'm co writer and one of the biggest fans! It's a great story! Read it! Anyway I'm going to Dallas Comic Con in Dallas, TX on May 17th. That's my birthday too! I'm going to dress up as the Doctor. I just wanted to get this chapter out so I'm sorry it's short but the rest will be longer! R&R!


	36. Sorry

Sorry. I'm going to rewrite The Beginning Fight into a brand new story. I didn't like how this story was so I gave it a better story and background. The first chapter will come out today and I'll update twice a month, or at least try to.


End file.
